Like Mother Like Daughter
by koma180
Summary: Summary : GSR. Sequel to "Upside down". / この親にしてこの子あり、そんな事件が続いたとき、サラは大きな転換点を迎える。不器用ながらもグリッソムは、サラの葛藤を見守ろうとする。ロビンス先生友情出演多数。/ Sara made a decision for her own life hoping it would bring forward the relationship with Grissom. Special friendship with Dr Robbins.
1. Like Mother Like Daughter(1)

Episode 12 Like Mother Like Daughter

Summary : GSR. Sequel to "Upside down". / この親にしてこの子あり、そんな事件が続いたとき、サラは大きな転換点を迎える。不器用ながらもグリッソムは、サラの葛藤を見守ろうとする。ロビンス先生友情出演多数。/ Sara made a decision for her own life hoping it would bring forward the relationship with Grissom. Special friendship with Dr . Robbins.

Rating : M (シーン描写はなく話題のため/Subject matter)

Spoilers : S6#15(怒りの鞭/Pirates of the Third Reich)

AN : S6#15(怒りの鞭) の後半、サラは登場しなくなります。なぜ？そしてその間彼女が何をしていたか？の妄想から派生した物語です。LH 様の部分はあまりメインにはなりません。長編です。 / Time set around S6#15(Pirates of the Third Reich). The angst's source won't be Lady Heather.

AN2 : お待たせいました。ようやく全体のプロットが矛盾なく整理ついて、ある程度書き進められたので、投稿を開始します。感想、ご意見、是非レビューください！

* * *

病院からラボに戻ったサラは、ロッカールームで大きく溜め息をついた。  
ロボトミー手術をされたと思われる被害者に押された烙印は18番だった。砂漠で見つかった女性の遺体には19番。  
それが被害者の番号なら、すでに20人近くの犠牲者がいることになる。  
その被害者の数も、いったいどこまで伸びることになるのか、サラは暗澹たる気持ちだった。  
その時、ふと携帯電話がポケットで振動するのに気付いた。  
開くと、テキストメッセージが届いていた。

「オフィスに。グリッソム」

ほんの少しだけ澱み落ちかけた気持ちが浮上するのを感じながら、サラはベンチから立ち上がった。  
グリッソムのオフィスに向かい、いつも通り、開いているドアフレームを軽く3回叩いた。  
「呼んだ？」  
グリッソムは両手で抑えるようにしていた頭を持ち上げ、サラが入ってくるのを見た。  
「女性の身元、分かったって？」  
「ああ」  
出来るだけ軽い調子で尋ねたサラだったが、グリッソムの返事は重かった。  
「母親が報道の顔写真を見て名乗り出た」  
「そう・・・」  
サラは唇を噛んだ。女性は片方の手首を噛みちぎっていたと聞いた。片目をくりぬかれて入れ替えられ、自ら手首を噛みちぎるほどの恐怖とは、いったいどれほどだろうか。どれだけの拷問を受ければ、そんなことが出来るのだろう。  
・・・いや、それだけの拷問を受けながら、逃げだそうとしたその希望を、勇気を、彼女はどうやって見いだしたのだろう。  
世の中には、夫に殴られ続けても、娘が痛めつけられるのを見ていても、逃げ出そうとしない母親だっているのに。  
サラは砂漠で見つかった女性に、畏怖にも似た思いを感じていた。  
彼女のために、必ず犯人を捕まえてやる。  
被害人数を思って暗鬱な気持ちにもなっていたが、あの女性のためにも、そしてロボトミーを施されたあの哀れな男性のためにも、犯人を見つけなければならないという決意は固かった。  
正義はなされなければならない。  
サラは頭を1つ振って顔を上げると、グリッソムを見た。  
「それで？用件は？」  
「いや・・・」  
グリッソムは眉間を指で揉んだ。  
そしてしばらく逡巡した後、机からある書類を持ち上げて、サラに向けて差し出した。  
「遅番の事件だが、フレモント通りでまた少年が刺殺体で見つかったそうだ」  
サラは一瞬目を細めた。記憶を探ったのだろう。グリッソムはそんな彼女をちらりと見た。  
「また？」  
書類を受け取りながら、サラは眉をひそめて言った。  
この2週間で、3人目の被害者だった。  
「連続犯？」  
「・・・のように、見える」  
サラは書類をパラパラとめくったが、グリッソムの歯切れの悪い様子に、書類を閉じると首を傾げて彼を見た。  
「で？」  
グリッソムは深々と息を吐いた。  
「遅番がヘルプを欲しがっている」  
サラは驚いたようにグリッソムを見た。  
「確かに以前の2件は私も担当したけど、リードはキャサリンだったでしょ？」  
グリッソムは再び眉間をしごいた。  
「キャサリンにはこっちに入って貰う」  
サラの瞳がギラリと光るのを、グリッソムは見た。予想はしていたが、彼女を怒らせるのは本意では無かった。  
「こっちの事件だってあたし担当なのに！」  
「リードはニックだ」  
サラは目を剥いてグリッソムを睨んだ。グリッソムは彼女を宥めるように、両手を上げた。  
「それに、保安官の要請で、キャサリンがリードすることになった。ニックにも了承してもらった」  
「あなたは？」  
「私は・・・」  
グリッソムは一瞬言葉を濁した。そしてサラから視線を逸らした。  
「私も、こっちを手伝う」  
「ニックとウォリックは？」  
「・・・こちらを手伝って貰う」  
「あたしだけ外れるの！？」  
サラは声を荒げた。  
「その事件だって、連続犯なら捜査を急ぐ必要がある」  
「でも」  
「君が適任なんだ」  
サラはむっつりと唇を噛んだ。両腕を組んでグリッソムを上目遣いで睨んだ。  
被害者が推定で20人近くなると思われるほどの重大事件から、なぜ自分一人だけが外れなければならないのだ。  
「グレッグは？使っていいの？」  
「・・・キャサリンと行って貰った」  
「なんであたしだけ仲間外れ！？」  
「そういう問題じゃない、サラ」  
思わずグリッソムはぴしゃりと言った。  
サラが唇を噛み、言葉を飲み込んだのが分かった。  
「現場に行ったソフィアから、過去2件と関連が高そうだと連絡があった。君に来て欲しいそうだ」  
サラは唇を吸った。グリッソムを睨む目線は外さない。  
そのまま黙り込んで睨み続けるサラに、グリッソムは頭をかきむしった。  
出来るだけ言いたくないが、言わなければならなかった。  
「サラ。これは依頼じゃない」  
「分かってる」  
サラが強い語調で遮った。  
「命令なんでしょ」  
鼻息荒く問い掛けるサラに、  
「・・・そうだ」  
グリッソムは強く、それでも半分は申し訳なさそうに、頷いた。  
「分かった」  
それだけ言うと、サラは猛スピードで身を翻してオフィスを出て行った。  
グリッソムは溜め息をついて椅子の背もたれに深々と寄り掛かった。  
思わず片手をあてて、額を拭った。  
「・・・他意などないんだ」  
思わず呟きが漏れた。  
・・・決して、彼女を、ゾーイ・ケスラーの事件から遠ざけたのではない。  
連続少年刺殺事件も、人手が必要だ。

決して、彼女を、レディー・ヘザーから遠ざけたのではない。

彼は自分の判断は正しいと信じていたが、では、なぜ、こんなにも後ろめたいのだろう。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「良かった。来てくれないかと思った」  
現場でサラを出迎えたのは、ソフィアの嫌味たっぷりな声と皮肉めいた笑顔だった。  
「どんな感じ？」  
サラは無視して淡々と尋ねた。  
「10代後半の白人少年、刺殺、全裸で遺棄。同じね。発見場所も過去2件と2ブロック内で近いわ」  
髪をかき上げながら、ソフィアが遺体を指差す。  
遅番の検視官助手がすでに遺体を搬出するところだった。  
「どんな所見？」  
サラは簡単な挨拶も省いていきなり尋ねた。  
確かキンバリーと言ったその助手は、顔を上げてサラを見た。  
「刺創が4箇所、防御創は無し。死後3～6時間。血中アルコール濃度は高そう。直ぐにTOXに出すわ」  
「性的暴行の痕は？」  
キンバリーは眉をひそめた。  
「前の2件は、その所見があるの？」  
「・・・行為の痕はあった。死亡の直前にね」  
サラの返答に、キンバリーは頷いた。  
「戻ったらすぐ確かめる」  
「お願い」  
サラとソフィアは遺体を乗せた検視局のバンが走り去るのを見送った。  
「サラ。この被害者も男娼だと思う？」  
「それを調べるのがあなたの仕事でしょ」  
サラが軽く眉を上げながら言うと、ソフィアは小さく笑った。  
「指紋届いたらすぐAFISにかけて」  
「分かってる」  
サラはライトを付け、地面を照らすと、遺留品を捜し始めた。  
「お互い、貧乏くじね」  
ソフィアの声に、サラは肩越しに振り返った。首を傾げてみせると、ソフィアは肩をすくめた。  
「拷問魔の事件。あんな重大事件に関われないなんて、残念よね」  
サラは視線を地面に戻した。  
「事件に当たり外れなんて、ないでしょ」  
そう答えながらも、サラは確かに残念に感じている自分を否定出来なかった。  
生きるために、自らの手を噛みちぎり砂漠を彷徨い力尽きたあの女性。無理矢理ロボトミーを施され深い精神障害を負ったあの男性。まだ他にいるかも知れない、17人の被害者達。  
彼らの正義のために、力を尽くせないことが残念だった。

だが、だからといって、この3人の少年達を殺した犯人を野放しにしていいということには、絶対に、ならない。彼らが生きるために男娼として身を売っていたからといって、彼らのためになされるべき正義がないはずはないのだ。  
そう。グリッソムは正しい。  
だから、腹が立つ。そしてそれが、決してプロフェッショナルな理由からではないことも、余計に腹が立った。  
サラは肩を大きく上下させて、溜め息をついた。  
足を止めて横を見ると、ゴミ箱があった。  
長い夜になりそうだった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

ラボにサラが戻ったとき、すでに昼近くなっていた。  
チームの誰かに会わないかと少し歩き回ったサラだったが、誰も捕まえられなかった。グリッソムのオフィスにも、休憩室にも、会議室にも、誰もいなかった。  
遅番のメンバー達と今後の方針を話し合って、必要な検査をラボの技術官達に手配すると、もうその日はすることがなかった。  
最後にもう一度グリッソムのオフィスを覗いて、真っ暗なのを確認すると、サラは重い足取りで自宅に帰った。  
ゴミ箱に入って染みついた臭いを早く取りたかった。  
グリッソムに電話することも思いつかないまま、サラはバスルームに直行した。  
熱いシャワーを数十分たっぷり浴びると、かえって疲れをどっと感じた。  
食事も取らないまま、サラはそのままベッドに倒れ込んだ。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

3時間ほどの睡眠ののち、サラは電話に起こされた。  
「サイドル」  
「ソフィアよ。ジャッキーが被害者の指紋がヒットしたって」  
「身元は？」  
眠い目をこすりながら、サラは尋ねた。  
「ジャック・ヨハンソン、18歳。前科は猥褻物陳列罪」  
「・・・男娼？」  
「のようね」  
「他の二人の被害者との接点は？」  
「これからだけど、多分同じ元締めじゃないかな」  
「顧客名簿があると助かるんだけど」  
サラが皮肉るように言うと、電話の向こうでソフィアが軽く笑うのが聞こえた。  
「検視は？」  
体を起こしながら、サラは尋ねた。  
「まだこれから。二時間後」  
「分かった。立ち会う」  
「お願いね」  
そう言ってソフィアは電話を切った。  
目をこすりながら、サラはナイトテーブルの時計を見た。  
二時間後に検視室に行かなければならないとすれば、二度寝をする時間はない。  
何とか重たい体をベッドから引き離し、立ち上がったところで、ふと、サラは手にした携帯電話をもう一度開いた。  
着信履歴も、未読メッセージも、留守電も、無し。  
頭をぐしゃぐしゃとかいて、それから携帯電話をベッドの上に放り投げた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

検視で、3人目の少年も死亡直前の性行為が確認された。だが他2人と同じように、精液は採取出来なかった。  
立ち会いを終えてサラがラボに戻ったとき、ちょうど夜番のシフト開始時間だった。  
だがチームの誰とも会わなかった。  
ボードを見ると、全員がフィールドワークに出ていることになっていた。  
捜査すべき現場があるということは、事件に進展があるということだ。  
解決に向けた進展であるようにと願いながら、サラはDNAラボを覗いた。  
「ウェンディ、何か出たと言って」  
「ハイ、サラ、ごきげんよう」  
サラは苦笑した。  
「どうも」  
「ゴミ箱にあった血がついたリュック、血は被害者の物だった」  
レポート用紙を受け取りながら、サラは漠然とその用紙を眺めた。  
「他に何か出なかった？」  
「ごめんなさい、それ以外はまだ検査中なの。別件が至急で持ち込まれたから」  
「別件？」  
「ほら。例の拷問魔」  
サラは用紙から顔を上げた。  
「犯人、分かりそうなの？」  
「あの女性被害者の線から、容疑者が浮上したみたい」  
「そう」  
それは良かった。きっとそれでみんな出払っているのだろう。  
容疑者浮上すなわち解決ではないが、何も進展がなく捜査が停滞するよりはずっとマシだ。  
「ねえ、サラ、聞いた？」  
ウェンディの声に、サラは我に返った。  
「ん？なに？」  
「あの女性被害者、ヘザーの・・・」  
その時、サラの携帯電話が鳴った。  
ごめん、とウェンディに軽く手で謝る素振りをして、サラは廊下に出た。  
「サイドル」  
「ジャッキーだけど。リュックのバックルから採れた部分指紋が、ヒットした」  
「ほんと？直ぐ行く」  
歩き出しながら答えて、サラは電話を切った。

ジャッキーの指紋ラボで結果を受け取り、サラはソフィアに電話を掛けた。  
「被害者のリュックから出た部分指紋が、ダリア・ジャンセンと一致した」  
「何者？」  
「公共福祉施設の運営者として登録されてる」  
「公共福祉施設？」  
「里子ホーム」  
サラは自分の声に苦々しさが混ざったのを自覚したが、ソフィアは気付かなかったように会話を続けた。  
「場所は？」  
サラは資料に掲載されている住所を伝えた。  
「分かった。令状申請して向かうわ。来る？」  
サラはちらりと時計を見た。遅番としてはシフトは終わっている時間だが、夜番としてはまだまだ始まったばかりだった。  
「行く」  
「じゃ、現地で」  
「分かった」  
電話を切って、サラは休憩室に向かった。  
コーヒーを入れようとしたが、サーモは空だった。  
諦めてお湯を沸かして紅茶を淹れた。空腹を感じたので、冷蔵庫に残っていたいつかのゼリーを食べて誤魔化した。  
・・・彼はちゃんと食べているだろうか？  
そう思ってから、サラはふっと小さく笑った。  
いつも、「ちゃんと食べろ」とサラに食事を強要するのは、グリッソムの方だった。  
彼女の体重を増やしたいらしい。  
今は抱き心地が悪いそうだ。  
・・・悪かったわね。  
これでも、彼とつきあい始めてから、3kgは太ったというのに。  
ベッドで彼女の腰の肉をつまんでは、「まだ足りない」と文句をブツブツ言うグリッソムを思い出して、サラは小さく口元を綻ばせた。  
そして直ぐに、小さく溜め息をついた。  
ほぼ違うシフトで、たった二日、働いただけなのに、姿を見かけることさえなくて、もう彼が恋しかった。  
もし、二人の関係を公にするのなら。シフトを異動しなければならない。そうなれば、こういう生活になるのだろう。シフト入れ替えの僅かな時間の合間に、運が良ければ顔を合わせられる。運が良ければ立ち話ができる。そしてもっともっと運が良ければ、合同捜査が出来るかもしれない。  
勤務の時間がずれれば、勤務外の時間もずれる。仕事だけでなく、プライベートでも、時間を合わせるのはますます困難になる。  
サラはカップの中のゼリーをぐちゃぐちゃとかき混ぜた。

そんなの、耐えられない。

ただ、声を聞けなかったのは電話しなかった自分のせいだ。  
意地を張るのはやめて、今日のシフトが終わったら、彼に電話しよう。  
もう一度溜め息をついて、それからサラは崩れたゼリーをカップから一気に飲むように吸い込み、カップとスプーンをゴミ箱に投げ捨てた。

* * *

TBC.

AN3 : 読み直してて気付いたのですが、ウェンディがヘザーを知っているはずない・・・んですけど、書き直すのも難しかったので、「ラボゴシップ」で聞いたと思っておいて下さい(汗) ほら、彼女は、「みーんなと仲良くなりたい！」ってタイプじゃないですか（初登場時に自分でそう言ってました）だから、その手段として噂話に花を咲かせるっていうのは普通にすると思うんですよね、ウン。それかホッジスが大将の噂話を吹き込んだか(笑)


	2. Like Mother Like Daughter(2)

Episode 12 Like Mother Like Daughter

* * *

遅番のビッキーと共に、サラはソフィアとの待ち合わせ場所に向かった。  
ビッキーは、事件が正式に連続事件として認定され、リードにサラがアサインされたとき、補佐として付けられた捜査官だった。  
彼女はまだ1年目の新人で、素直なのだがまだ少し遠慮があるのが見てとれるのが、サラにとっては少し歯がゆかった。もう少し経験者を希望したのだが、人員不足を理由に断られた。  
サラはグレッグを指導し始めたときのことを思い出していた。  
グリッソムやキャサリンは、サラがグレッグを指導した実績を褒めてくれることがあるが、グレッグ自身が良い生徒だったのだと、サラは改めて感じていた。  
しかしビッキーも、狭き門をくぐり抜けてベガス鑑識に配属されたのだから、素質はあるはずだ。  
サラとの捜査で、何か1つでも学んでくれたらと願うよりなかった。

現場ではソフィアの到着をしばらく待つ必要があった。令状を受け取っているのだろう。  
であれば、到着次第直ぐに家の中の捜索に入れるだろう。  
その前に、出来ることをしておこうと、サラはビッキーを伴って近所を回った。  
近隣住民にダリア・ジャンセンとその家族、そして引き取っている里子達の話を聞いて回った。  
彼らの話を総合すると、ダリアは地味で堅実な人物なのだが、子供達はやや異質に感じるほど従順だという。  
里子達の中で、過去に問題を起こした子はいないようだったが、サラが被害少年達の写真を提示すると、何人かの住民が見覚えがあると証言した。  
彼らの遺体が見つかったのは、街の反対側。男娼として客を取るのに、地元を避けたのだろう。  
ダリアの家族は母親が一人で、ホームの切り盛りは実際には母親がやっているようだった。その母親は少し気難しいと話す住民もいたが、それ以上の悪い評判は聞かなかった。親子の仲も特段悪いようには見えないという話がほとんどだった。  
一巡りしてサラとビッキーがジャンセン宅の前に戻ると、ソフィアがちょうど車から降りてくるところだった。  
「お待たせ」  
図らずも、サラとソフィアの声が重なった。二人はちらりと視線を交わして、肩をすくめ合った。  
「聞き込み行ってた。3人とも、里子だったと思う」  
サラがサングラスを外しながら言うと、ソフィアも頷きながら返答した。  
「ええ。令状で家裁に児童ホームの引き取り履歴を照会した。3人ともここの里子だったことは間違いないようね」  
「いつから？」  
サラの質問に、ソフィアは車内を顎で示した。  
「書類はまだ詳しくは見てない」  
それだけ言って、ソフィアは家のドアベルを鳴らした。  
サラとビッキーはその後ろで待った。  
「はい？」  
玄関に現れたのは60代後半のふくよかな白人女性だった。  
「ジャンセンさん？」  
「そうですが・・・？」  
ソフィアと、その後ろのサラ達を見て、女性は不審そうに眉をひそめた。  
ソフィアはバッジを掲げた。  
「ラスベガス警察のカーティス刑事です。後ろは鑑識のサイドルとケンブリッジ。ダリア・ジャンセンさんにお話があって来ました」  
女性はますます眉をひそめた。  
「娘は仕事ですが・・・」  
「どちらで？」  
「営業職で、あちこち行っていると」  
「失礼ですが、あなたは？」  
「母の、エレーナです」  
「エレーナさん、お宅の捜索令状があります。ちょっと外でお話伺えませんか？」  
ソフィアが令状を渡すと、女性は半信半疑でそれを開き、目を走らせた。  
「どうして、令状なんか？」  
ソフィアはまだ渋る女性を、何とか玄関から外に連れ出した。  
それを見て、サラは捜査キットを持ち上げると、ビッキーを促して家の中に入っていった。

サラはビッキーに2階の捜索を指示し、自分は1階を捜索した。  
キッチンと大きなリビングダイニング、恐らくダリアのものと思われる小さな寝室、そして母親のものと思われる寝室、その間に共用のバスルーム。それが1階にある全てだった。2階は子供達の部屋だろう。  
サラは途中でビッキーを呼び、見取り図の縮尺をサラと合わせるように念を押してから、再び捜査に戻った。  
家には子供達が何人かいて、ダイニングテーブルや床などでまちまちに学校の宿題をやっていたり、テレビゲームに興じていたりしていた。  
サラはある種の居心地の悪さを感じながら、彼らと話をした。  
彼女は元々、子供と話すのは得意ではない。子供は苦手なのだ。それでも、彼らから話を聞かないわけに行かない。口調にやや硬質さのあるソフィアや新人のビッキーよりは、彼らからすれば、話し相手としてはきっとマシなはずだ。  
被害少年達のことを覚えているか尋ねると、彼らはみな一様に目を伏せ、答えを渋った。彼らのしていた仕事を、知っているようだった。何人かは、それを認めた。  
サラはその家に入ったときから、何となく違和感を覚えていた。それが何なのか分からず、時々首を傾げながら、捜査を続けた。  
彼らの指紋を採取し、特にダリアの寝室から念入りに採取・捜索して、サラは家から出た。  
ラボの車に証拠を積んで記録している間に、ビッキーもやってきた。  
「被害者のうち、マックスはもう独立していたそうで、私物は残ってないと言っていました。ジャックとユーリの部屋は4人部屋でした」  
ビッキーがまるで憤慨するように言ったので、サラは怪訝そうに振り返った。  
「4人ですよ、4人！ティーンエイジャーを4人も1部屋に押し込めるなんて」  
ビッキーはブルブルと体を震わせた。  
ああ、そういうことか、とサラは思った。  
サラには、複数人で1部屋をシェアすることは、短期間ながら経験した施設生活で当たり前のように感じていたが、中流以上の家庭で育っていれば、1人1部屋は当たり前で、まして多感な思春期に、兄弟でもない他人と同じ部屋をシェアすることなど、想像も出来ないのだろう。  
サラは特にそれにはコメントをせず、ビッキーが運んできた証拠袋の記録を黙々と続けた。  
その1つで、サラはふと動きを止めた。  
「どうかしました？」  
ビッキーが首を傾げて聞いた。  
サラは証拠袋の中のリュックサックをじっくり見た。  
「あたし、あまりブランドとかはよく知らないけど」  
サラがそう言いながら、その袋をビッキーに見せると、ビッキーは「あっ」と声を上げた。  
「昨日の、ゴミ箱から出たリュックと同じ？」  
確認するようにサラに尋ねる。  
サラはニヤリと笑って、それをビッキーに手渡した。  
「ダリアが、子供達にあげたのかも。他の子達が持ってるか、聞いてきて」  
ビッキーもまた笑い、跳ね上がるように身を翻して家に駆け込んでいった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

ラボに戻ると、ウェンディがサラとビッキーを呼び止めた。  
「リュックから、別人のDNAが出たわよ」  
「ほんと？」  
二人はDNAラボに飛び込んだ。  
その勢いに気圧されながら、ウェンディはやや申し訳なさそうにレポート用紙を取り出した。  
「残念ながら、CODISにヒットはなかったんだけど」  
「そっか」  
サラは落胆を隠さずに溜め息をついた。  
「何がついてた？上皮？」  
サラが聞くと、ウェンディはやや苦笑気味に言った。  
「精液」  
サラは小さく頷いた。  
「客かもね」  
「彼も男娼？」  
「ええ、多分。ソフィアが調べてる」  
ひとまずウェンディに礼を言って、サラ達はDNAラボを出た。  
「ヒットしなかったんじゃ、あまり意味ないですね」  
ビッキーが溜め息をつきながら言うのを聞き、サラは足を止めた。  
「ビッキー。無駄な情報なんて無いわ」  
「でも、どうやってそのDNAの持ち主を探すんですか？」  
「私たち、今日なにを持ち帰った？」  
ビッキーは上目遣いで少し考えた。  
「私物と、指紋と、・・・あ、里子達のDNA」  
「比較して貰って」  
「了解！」  
元気よく廊下を走り出すビッキーを少し苦笑して見送り、サラは廊下を更に歩いた。  
角を回って、グリッソムのオフィスにちらりと目をやる。  
オフィスに明かりはついていなかった。  
がくりと肩を落とし、サラは携帯電話を取りだした。  
着信履歴も、未読メッセージも、留守電も、無かった。  
発信ボタンを押しかけて、サラは時間を確認した。夜番のシフトはもう少しで終わる時間だ。手が空いたら、彼の方から連絡があるかも知れない。  
せめて、一緒に朝食くらいとれるかも知れない。  
僅かに期待をして、サラは少し残業をすることにした。

「じゃあ、リュックは3人のうち2人が持ってたけど、ジャンセンが子供達に配ったわけではないのね？」  
確認するソフィアの言葉に、サラとビッキーは頷いた。レイアウトルームで、彼らは証拠を精査していた。  
「これ、何のブランドか知ってる？」  
サラがリュックを手にしてソフィアに尋ねると、ソフィアは肩をすくめた。苦笑して、サラはビッキーを見た。  
「ブランド特定してみて。購入者から辿れるかも知れない」  
「了解」  
ビッキーがパソコンに向かうのを見ながら、ソフィアはサラに向き直った。  
「ダリアの捜索は警官に手配した。母親は仕事をよく知らないらしいわ」  
「会社も聞いてないの？」  
「らしいわね」  
「それって・・・」  
サラが片眉を上げると、ソフィアは頷いた。  
「ええ、怪しいわ。絶対堅気の商売じゃ、無いわね」  
「でしょうね」  
サラもまた頷き返し、それから、ふと、児童ホームの写真に目を止めた。  
リビングルームの写真だった。  
「どうかした？」  
ソフィアが怪訝に尋ねる。  
「あの家に入ったときから、何か違和感があったんだけど・・・」  
「違和感？」  
サラは静かに、数枚の写真をピックアップした。  
リビング、子供達の部屋、2階のバスルーム。  
「子供のおもちゃがない」  
ソフィアはますます怪訝そうにした。  
「それが・・・どうかした？」  
サラは写真を指でタップしながら、しばらく考え込んだ。それから、  
「ホームに今いる子供達の、年齢って分かる？」  
ソフィアに尋ねた。  
ソフィアは書類バインダーから、リストを見つけて眺めた。  
「下が13歳、上は18歳ね」  
「18になると独立させられるから、上は変じゃないけど・・・」  
「下が13なら、おもちゃはなくて当然じゃない？」  
ソフィアは、唇に指をあてて考え込んでいるサラをちらりと見た。  
・・・その仕草、まるでグリッソムのよう。  
そう思って、ソフィアは僅かに苦い顔をした。  
付き合っているうちに似てきたのか、それとも、そもそもが、似たもの同士だったのか。  
ソフィアは軽く頭を振った。  
そのソフィアの動作には気付かず、サラは独り言のように続けた。  
「今、一番下が13なのだとしても、その前からいた子がいるなら、子供向けの物があってもいいのに、リビングにも、2階の子供部屋にも、そういう類の物が見当たらない」  
それからソフィアを見て訊ねた。  
「里子達の、引き取った時点での年齢は？」  
ソフィアはもう一度資料に目を落とした。ページを数枚めくり、ソフィアもまた、少し考えてから答えた。  
「12歳から14歳がほとんどね」  
「当てようか？12歳未満はいない」  
「・・・ええ」  
ソフィアは顔を上げてサラを見た。サラの顔が忌々しげに歪むのを、ソフィアは不思議そうに眺めた。  
「性別は？」  
サラが額を抑えながら訊ねた。  
ソフィアはその質問にハッとして、急いでまた資料を行きつ戻りつしながら確認した。  
「・・・全員、男だわ」  
ソフィアの答えに、サラは唇を噛んだ。上目遣いでソフィアを見る。ソフィアもまた、奥歯を噛みしめるようにして、サラを見た。  
「嫌な予感がする」  
サラの掠れるような声に、  
「・・・私も」  
ソフィアもまた、押し殺したように答えた。  
2人は同時に、大きく溜め息をついた。  
「被害少年達が客を取っていた界隈で、ダリアの目撃情報を探すわ」  
ソフィアが怒りの籠もった声で宣言した。  
彼女が大股でレイアウトルームを出て行くのを見送って、サラは椅子に勢いよく座り込んだ。  
思わず膝に両腕をついて、頭を抱えた。  
ダリアのことを訊ねたとき、一様に言葉を濁した少年達の顔を、今更ながらにサラは思い返していた。  
胃がムカムカとしてきて、食事をほとんど摂って無くて良かったとさえ思った。  
「好きで里子になるんじゃないのに・・・」  
絞り出すように呻いたとき、  
「何か言いました？」  
ビッキーに話しかけられて、サラは文字通り飛び上がった。  
「あ、ごめんなさい」  
ビッキーもまた驚いたように謝った。  
「いえ、いいの」  
サラは額を抑えた。少年達の運命を思って、サラの奥歯は震えた。

・・・自分がどんなに幸運だったか、知ってる。  
何度も何度も、こんな形で思い知らされる必要は、ない。

サラは何かに向かって、叫びたかった。

「大丈夫ですか？」  
頭を抱えるサラに、ビッキーが心配そうに声をかけた。  
サラはゆっくり頭を上げると、ビッキーに向かって弱く微笑んで見せた。  
「ごめん。大丈夫よ。何か分かった？」  
ビッキーはパソコンを振り返り、サラの方に引き寄せて画面を見せた。  
「ブランドは分かりました。スポーツ用品の新興ブランドみたい」  
「どうりで知らないはずだわ」  
サラは敢えて軽く言って肩をすくめた。  
「さて、ここからどうする？」  
サラはビッキーにわざとらしく訊ねた。ビッキーは一瞬真顔になって考えた。  
「卸している店と、そこで買った客のリストを貰えばいいですか？」  
ビッキーが聞く。サラは少し考えてから、  
「新興ブランドなら、ネット販売の方が力を入れているかも」  
「あ、そうか」  
「そっちも平行して調べて。ちなみに、ネット販売の方が顧客リストは手に入れやすいわ。必ずログを残しているもんだからね。勿論、令状があればだけど」  
「なるほど」  
「もし犯人が・・・目星を付けた少年に、気を引くためにプレゼントしているのだとしたら、何個か買っているはず。店員に顔を覚えられるリスクを避けて、ネットで買った可能性の方が高いかもね」  
「なるほど」  
サラのコメントにいちいち感心して頷いているビッキーに、サラはちらりと笑った。  
「店舗リストと販売サイトが分かったら、令状を申請して」  
「はい」  
ビッキーはレイアウトルームを飛び出ていった。

サラはそれを見送り、それから机に広げられた写真と書類を眺めた。  
里子ホームで会った少年達の顔が浮かぶ。  
止めなければ。彼らが今後、辿ったかも知れない地獄から、救わなければ。  
そして、そこへ送り出していた悪魔を、捕らえなければ。

それでも、あのホームが閉鎖されたら、あそこにいた少年達はまた、他へとたらい回しになる。振り分けられた先が、まともな里親である保証はどこにもない。

気付かずに握り込んだ拳の爪が、手のひらに食い込んだ。  
グリッソムに、会いたかった。  
衝動に突き動かされるまま、レイアウトルームを出て行きかけて、しかしサラは突然足を止めた。

彼に会って何を言う？  
彼に会って何を言ってもらいたい？

彼に何をしてもらうつもり？

サラは呆然と立ち尽くした。  
ゆっくり振り返り、机の上の資料を見回す。しかしそれらは実際には目に入ってはいなかった。  
サラは静かに、いや、半ば虚ろに、椅子に戻って腰を下ろした。

ある衝撃が、彼女の胸を貫いていた。

私、いつから、彼にこんなに依存していた？

彼は頼って欲しいと言う。甘えて欲しいと言う。  
だがこれは。

・・・これは、違う。

サラは自分の両手を見つめた。

彼は優しい。彼ほどの包容力のある人間を、サラは知らない。  
彼は支えてくれる。そう、努力してくれているのを、知っている。彼女が過去と向き合えるように。彼女が自分と向き合えるように。  
しかし、今自分がしていることは、何だろう？

彼に支えられているんじゃない。  
今彼女は、彼にただ寄り掛かっている。ただ依存してしまっている。  
自分の過去がのしかかって苦しいとき、彼がただ抱き締めてくれれば、確かにその場では気を休めることが出来る。癒して貰うことが出来る。  
しかしいつからか、自分は彼に逃げることばかり考えてはいないだろうか？

こんなことを続けていてはいけない。  
彼に依存し、彼に逃げ続けていたら、いつか、彼の方が、その重さに耐えられなくなるときがきっとくる。  
それだけは、避けなければ。

少なくとも、事件に引きずり込まれて、自ら過去の記憶で苦しむようなことは、もうやめなければ。  
もちろん、好きで引きずり込まれているのではないが、その度に、彼の助けを求めていては、いつか、2人の関係のバランスが、崩れてしまう。  
それでなくとも、サラが彼のために何かが出来ているとは、思えないのに。

人として支え合うのと、依存してしまうのとは、違うはずだ。  
彼が支えというのなら、己の問題に立ち向かう勇気を、彼がいるから奮い立たせられる、そういう関係でなければ、それは健全ではない。  
そして、自分がそうなってはじめて、相手に対してもそんな存在になれるのではないか。

彼との関係は、ただでさえ危ういバランスの上に成り立っている。  
戦わなければ。  
前へ、進まなければ。

彼に以前、言ったことがあった。

 _「時が来たら、そこへ行くから」_

その時が、来たのだ。  
この痛みから、この怒りから、この哀しみから。  
逃げるのではなく、立ち向かうときが。

彼に縋るのではなく。  
戦って、乗り越えた強い自分を、サラは彼に愛して欲しかった。

そんな自分なら、もしかしたら。

・・・私も、愛せるかも知れない。

サラは立ち上がり、資料をまとめ始めた。片付けを終え、証拠保管庫に戻し終えたとき、携帯電話が鳴った。  
ソフィアだった。  
「ダリア・ジャンセンが連行された」  
「10分で行く」  
鋭く返して、サラは電話を切った。

哀れな子供達を引き取って、行き場のない彼らを服従させ、自らの体を売らせていた悪魔の顔を、見に行こうではないか。

* * *

TBC.


	3. Like Mother Like Daughter(3)

Episode 12 Like Mother Like Daughter(3)

* * *

取調室で、サラとソフィアはダリア・ジャンセンと対面した。  
ダリアは被害少年達を里子として引き取り、16歳になると街角に立たせていたのだった。  
48歳で独身のダリアは、黒髪をポニーテールにまとめ、パンツスーツを着ていた。顔立ちは平凡な方で口角を上げて微笑むと、人の良さそうな笑顔にも見えた。そうやって見ると確かに堅実なキャリアウーマンにしか見えなかった。しかし、その目は、どこか冷たく、そして言いしれぬ威圧感があった。  
もし、自分が世間知らずの子供で、こんな目で命令されたら。  
考えかけて、サラは頭を振ってそれを追い払った。  
そうやって、直ぐ自分に置き換えて考えてしまうから、いけないのだ。  
この仕事を始めたばかりの頃は、そうしないように確かに努力していたはずなのに、いつからか、そうしてしまうことが増えていた。  
サラ自身は、実はそれは、グリッソムとの交際が始まってからだということには気付いてはいなかった。  
彼女との交際で、いや、それを始めるに当たって、彼が大きく変わったことを、変わることを自身に課したことを、サラは理解していたが、彼によって、彼女自身も変えられつつあることを、まだ彼女は気付いてはいなかった。

ソフィアとサラが驚いたのは、ダリアの母エレーナが、そもそもダリアに客を取らせていたということだった。  
彼女が若くなくなり、客が思うように取れなくなったときに、里子を引き取って後を継がせることを思いついたというのだ。  
「なぜ少年ばかり？」  
ソフィアの素朴な疑問に、ダリアはおどけたように肩をすくめた。  
「女は面倒くさいもの。反抗するし口答えするし生理もあるし妊娠したら厄介だし」  
淡々と話すダリアに、ソフィアは忌々しげに首を振った。  
「それに、ゲイの小児性愛者は金払いもいいから」  
「この・・・悪魔」  
隣で小さく吐き捨てたサラに、ソフィアは一閃視線を投げたが、何も言わなかった。  
ダリアは心外そうに肩をすくめた。  
「衣食住を与えて、学校にも行かせてやってたんだから、文句言われる筋合いはないと思うけど」  
そう言って鼻を鳴らすダリアに、サラは心底嫌悪を感じた。  
文字通り吐き気がした。  
「どうせ社会にとってはゴミみたいな存在だったんだ。生きる場所を与えてやって、金を稼ぐ手段も教えてやって、中には感謝してくれてる子だっているでしょうよ」  
「何ですって？」  
サラは思わず聞き返していた。  
「里子なんて、ゴミみたいな連中の子供でしょ？ゴミの子供は・・・ゴミにしかならない」  
「ゴミ？？」  
怒りが声に渦巻くのを、サラは止められなかった。  
「蛙の子は蛙、よ」  
ダリアはクスクスと笑った。  
「私を見てよ。娘に売春をさせるようなろくでなしから生まれた、ろくでなし。やることもろくでなし。辻褄あってると思わない？」  
「あの少年達を巻き込む言い訳にはならない」  
サラは机の上に置いた手を握り込んだ。  
「連中の親なんて、ほとんどジャンキーか犯罪者か、障がい者。どうせ似たようなもんにしかならない」  
「好きで里子になるんじゃない！！」  
机を両手で叩き、椅子を蹴倒して立ち上がったサラに、ソフィアが驚いた顔を向けた。  
同じく僅かに驚いて身を引いたダリアだったが、サラの怒りに満ちた表情を見て、ニヤリと笑った。  
「当てようか？あんたの親は、キレやすかったんじゃない？」  
サラは我に返った。俯いて、唇を噛んだ。  
叫びたいのを必死で堪え、それからサラは荒々しく取調室を出た。  
廊下に飛び出て、真っ直ぐ女子トイレに向かった。  
洗面台の蛇口を限界までひねった。水が勢いよく噴き出る。その水を、何度も両手ですくっては顔にぶつけた。メイクが落ちるのなんか、気にしなかった。そもそもたいして凝ったメイクをしているわけでもない。

しっかりして、サラ。  
引きずられないと、乗り越えると、立ち向かうと、決意したばかりじゃないの。

これでは、先が思いやられる。  
深呼吸を繰り返したあとで、サラは鏡の中の自分を睨んだ。

助けを求めて彼に会うのではなく、乗り越えた自信をもって、彼に会いに行きたかった。  
彼はよく彼女に言っているではないか。  
自己肯定感が低すぎる、と。  
きっと、これを一人で乗り越えられるようになったら、自分に自信が持てるようになったら、彼の言う「自己肯定感」も増すだろう。  
右手の拳で、サラは鏡の中の自分を軽く小突いた。  
「しっかりして、サラ」  
声に出して、サラは言った。  
「共感出来る優しさがあるのと、同情に引きずられるのは、違う」  
そうでしょ？  
鏡の中の自分に向かって、サラは問い掛けた。  
大きな息と共に1つ頷いて、サラはタオルで顔を拭いて女子トイレを後にした。

廊下では、ソフィアが待っていた。  
「大丈夫？」  
思いがけず優しい声に、サラはソフィアをマジマジと見た。  
「ええ・・・中断して、ごめんなさい」  
ソフィアはなんと言っていいか分からない様子で、肩を少しすくめた。  
「何か分かった？」  
サラが問うと、ソフィアは小さく首を振った。  
「少年達に体を売らせてたことは認めたけど、殺人は認めなかったわ」  
「・・・でしょうね」  
金蔓を殺すか、とうそぶくダリアの声がサラの耳には聞こえるようだった。  
「リュックのことは聞いた？」  
ふとサラが聞くと、ソフィアはもう一度首を横に振った。  
「知らないと言ってる」  
「そう」  
「母親のエレーナは？」  
「これから引っ張ってきて聞くところ」  
二人はしばらく黙り込んだ。  
「それにしても、反吐が出るわ」  
怒りの強い口調に、サラは再び、ソフィアをマジマジと見た。  
「養子だって里子だって、まともに生きてる人だってたくさんいるのに」  
「・・・運が良かったのよ」  
ポツリとサラが言うと、ソフィアは怪訝そうにサラを見た。  
「運？」  
「彼らを傷付けなくて、犯罪を強要しなくて、せめて、そんな里親に当たりさえすれば、チャンスはもらえる」  
「まるでロシアンルーレット？子供の運命が、そんなラッキーで左右されるなんて、そんなシステムのままでいいの？」  
「それが現実」  
サラは皮肉を込めてそう言うしかなかった。  
ソフィアは深々と溜め息をついた。  
「そうね・・・中には給付金目当てだけのもいるし」  
「そんなんマシな方よ」  
ジャンセン親子のような、悪魔に比べたら。  
「中には本当に、何かしたくてホームをやってる人もいる。たった一人でもいいから救いたいと・・・人生をかけて家族に迎え入れてくれる人もいる・・・でも、多くの人たちは、たった一人救っても、焼け石に水だと、考えてしまう」  
あたしはラッキーだった。最高に幸運な方だった。  
ソフィアにそっと腕を掴まれたとき、サラは自分がそう口走りそうになっていたことに気付いた。  
「サラ？」  
ハッと顔を上げると、ソフィアに顔を覗き込まれていた。  
「サラ、・・・」  
ソフィアが深刻そうな顔で何かを言い淀んだのに、サラは気付いた。  
慌てて顔を背けた。

よりによって、ソフィアに何を話しているの！  
よりによって、ソフィアなんかに！

ダメ、ダメ、ソフィアだけは絶対ダメ！  
サラは急に現実に引き戻されたように感じた。  
慌てて咳払いをした。  
「犯人捜しは振り出しね。ビッキーがリュックから何か見つけてるといいけど」  
早口でそう言って、サラはソフィアの元から一目散に離れていった。

ラボに戻ると、サラはまずダリア・ジャンセンのDNAを届けに行った。すでにウェンディは帰宅して、早番の技術官に交代していた。  
次にサラはビッキーを探した。しかしラボ内に見当たらず、諦めて電話を掛けると、令状を申請してからもう帰宅したと、疲れた声で返事があった。  
「留守電に、メッセージ残したんですけど」  
「ああ、ごめん。見てなかった。分かった。じゃ、次のシフトで」  
「遅番の時間に来ます？」  
「その予定」  
「じゃ、その時に」  
「ええ。おやすみ」  
サラが言うと、電話の向こうでなぜか苦笑する声がした。  
「お休みなさい」  
ビッキーはそう言って、電話を切った。  
サラが携帯電話を確認すると、確かに留守電が1件入っていた。念のため聞いたが、やはりビッキーからのメッセージだった。  
ビッキーの声だと分かった瞬間、サラはメッセージを消去した。  
・・・それ以外の着信履歴は無い。未読メッセージも無い。  
小さく溜め息をついて、サラは時計を見た。夜番シフトもとっくに終わって、もう早番が始まっている時間だ。  
彼はまだいるだろうか？もう帰宅しただろうか？それともまだ捜査に出ているのだろうか？  
「拷問魔」の事件がどうなったのか、少し話も聞きたかった。  
帰れるなら一緒に帰りたいと思いながら、サラはグリッソムのオフィスを覗きに行った。  
オフィスは暗く、彼の姿はなかった。  
サラはしばらく、その暗いオフィスを眺めた。  
そして自分の携帯電話を眺めた。

もう、丸二日、話もしてないし、顔も見てない。  
確かに、喧嘩をして、お互いに意地を張って、なかなか電話し合わないことはある。それでも、せいぜい24時間だった。  
どちらかが折れて、電話するのが常だった。

喧嘩したつもりは、ないんだけどな、とサラは少々不安を覚えた。  
昨日、電話しなかったのは、確かに自分が意地を張ったからだけど・・・

声だけ聞こう。今どうしてるかだけ、聞こう。  
サラはスピードダイヤルの番号を押した。  
8回、コールを数えて、そして留守電に変わった。  
一瞬電話を切りかけたが、サラは思い直した。  
「あー、あたし、サラだけど。その・・・朝食食べられるかなって、思ったんだけど・・・その、良かったら、電話して。じゃ」  
電話を切った後、しばらくサラはそれを口元に押し当てていた。  
それから、廊下を歩いてロッカールームへ向かった。  
そこにいた人影に、サラは思わず驚いた。  
「キャサリン？」  
ベンチに肩を落として座っていたキャサリンは、緩慢な動作で顔を上げてサラを見た。  
「ああ、サラ」  
声にも力が無かった。  
首を傾げながら、サラは自分のロッカーに近づいた。そしてふと、キャサリンがまだここにいるなら、グリッソムももしかしたらまだ近くにいるかも知れないと思い、  
「グリッソム見た？」  
さりげなくそう尋ねた。  
「さあ。彼女と一緒じゃない？」  
サラは眉を跳ね上げた。  
「彼女？」  
彼女って、誰？  
一瞬パニックになりかけた頭を振って、それからサラは、悟られないように、慌ててロッカーの扉を開けて顔を隠した。そしてちらりとキャサリンを見たが、彼女はサラの反応には特に気付かなかったようで、何も言わなかった。俯いて座ったまま、物思いに沈んでいるようだった。  
カバンを取り、上着を手にして扉を閉めた後で、相変わらずキャサリンが力無く座っているのを見て、さすがにサラは心配になった。  
「どうしたの？大丈夫？」  
その時、キャサリンが指で目を拭うのを見て、サラはますます驚いた。  
「キャサリン？？」  
心配そうに、サラはキャサリンの隣に腰を下ろした。  
「大丈夫？？」  
この同僚の泣いているところなど、サラには見た記憶が無かった。  
「ごめん、ああ・・・いえ、大丈夫じゃ、ない」  
キャサリンは肩をすくめて苦笑しようとしたが、少なくとも表情を作るのには失敗していた。  
サラは少し考えてから、  
「・・・事件？」  
そっと尋ねた。  
「ええ」  
キャサリンは頷いた。  
「そんなに、ひどいの？」  
キャサリンがこれほどショックを受けるほどとは、いったいどれほどのことがあったのだろうか？  
「拷問魔」の事件が、相当に悲惨な経過を辿っているのかと、サラは予測した。  
「ええ・・・酷いと言うより、むごくて・・・」  
キャサリンが声を詰まらせ、両手で顔を覆うのを、サラは息をひそめて見つめた。  
砂漠の女性とロボトミー男性が受けた仕打ちを思えば、相当の拷問があったのだろうとは予想がつく。想像したくなくて、サラは頭を振った。  
「正直、これはしばらく、トラウマになりそう」  
キャサリンはそう言って深く溜め息をつくと、ようやく立ち上がった。  
「はっきり言って、あなたは外れて、正解だったわよ」  
サラはそれにはコメントしないことにした。その代わり、  
「解決は、したの？」  
と尋ねた。  
「ええ、まあ、なんていうか・・・一応ね」  
顔をしかめて言いながら、キャサリンはロッカーを開け、カバンを取り出し、そして溜め息と共に閉めた。そしてロッカールームの出口へ向かい始めた。  
「お疲れ」  
サラがその背に向かって声をかけると、ふとキャサリンは振り向いた。  
「あー、私、今夜は、休むかも」  
「そう、分かった。グリッソムに伝えとく」  
その瞬間、口を滑らせたことにサラは気付いて、血の気が引くのを感じたが、キャサリンは気付かなかったように、手をひらひら振って去って行った。  
危なかった。サラは思わず額に右手の甲を当てた。  
キャサリンが疲れ果てていなかったら、まるでこのあとグリッソムに会うか電話で話すことが規定事項かのようなサラの口調に気付かれたに違いない。  
ふうっと長めの息を吐いて、それからサラもロッカールームを後にした。

自宅アパートに戻り、帰宅途中で買ってきたトマトサンドイッチを食べ、シャワーをさっと浴びてベッドに入ってから、サラはちらりと携帯電話を確認した。  
彼からの返信は、まだなかった。  
もう一度電話しようか迷ったサラだったが、キャサリンの憔悴ぶりを思い返し、今日は彼をそっとしておこうと判断した。  
小さく溜め息をついて、携帯電話をナイトテーブルに置く。充電器に繋いで、それから、サラは写真立ての写真を眺めた。  
先日二人でサンタバーバラへ旅行したとき、写真館で撮った写真のうちの1枚だった。届いた写真を眺めながら、二人でまた幸せな時間を過ごした。  
お互いに飾りたい写真を選んだら、まったく被らなくて、それがおかしくて、二人して笑った。  
サラは自分のすきっ歯が見えている写真はあまり好きではないので、それを外したのだが、彼はそれがいいと言って聞かなかった。  
そんなやりとりを思い出して、サラは小さく微笑んだ。  
写真の中のグリッソムをそっと撫でて、  
「おやすみ、ギルバート」  
サラは眠りに落ちた。

* * *

TBC.

AN : サンタバーバラへの旅行は、拙作"Recollections"をご参照ください。


	4. Like Mother Like Daughter(4)

Episode 12 Like Mother Like Daughter(4)

AN : レビューコメント、ありがとうございます！とってもとっても励みになっています。

* * *

玄関を叩く音に、サラは眠りから引きずり起こされた。  
ちらりと時計を見ると、正午を過ぎたあたりだった。  
「んー」  
ガウンを探して羽織り、半分寝惚けたままで、サラはドアスコープを覗き、ふうっと1つ息を吐いた。  
ドアを開けると、所在なげなグリッソムが立っていた。  
「やあ」  
彼の顔色を見て、彼が疲れ果てていることをサラは悟った。  
「入っても・・・いいかな？」  
彼はなぜ、後ろめたそうに、視線を泳がせているのだろう。  
サラは黙ってドアを広げた。  
「ありがとう」  
ホッとしたように、グリッソムは部屋の中へ入った。  
「何か飲む？」  
そう聞きながら、サラはすでにキッチンに向かっていた。お湯を沸かそうとやかんに手を伸ばしたとき、背後に気配を感じた。  
振り向く間もなく、サラは後ろから抱きすくめられた。  
「サラ・・・連絡、しなくて、悪かった」  
グリッソムの腕の力は強かった。  
サラはしばしの間、目を閉じて、彼の胸に体を預けた。  
「いいのよ。・・・怒ってない」  
「ホント？」  
グリッソムの返事は囁くようだった。  
「ほんと」  
サラはグリッソムの腕を軽く叩いた。  
「ね、飲み物用意するから、あっちで待ってて」  
優しい声に、しかしグリッソムは腕の力を強めた。  
サラの首筋に、グリッソムは髪の上から鼻を押し当てた。  
「サラ・・・」  
彼が押し殺した声で呼ぶ。その声に、サラは胸が締め付けられそうになった。  
彼が何かと戦っているのは分かった。  
だからサラは、ただ黙って、彼に抱き締められていた。  
消沈していたキャサリンの様子が脳裏に甦る。グリッソムが同じように衝撃を受けていても、おかしくはない。  
サラは何も聞き出そうとしないことに決めた。  
ただ黙って身を任せ、彼の腕を、そっと撫で続けた。  
どれほどそうしていただろうか。やがて彼が体を離したとき、彼の温もりが離れて肌寒さを感じたくらいだった。  
サラは静かにグリッソムを振り返り、  
「何か食べる？」  
そっと尋ねた。  
「・・・食欲はない」  
サラはそっとグリッソムの頬を撫でた。  
「何か温かい物入れるから、あっちで待ってて」  
ソファの方を指差す。グリッソムは躊躇いがちに頷きながら、キッチンを離れた。

サラがマグカップを1つ持ってソファに戻ると、グリッソムは背もたれに後頭部を乗せて顔を腕で覆っていた。  
眠っていると思い、サラはマグカップをコーヒーテーブルに置くと、ソファの端に畳んであった毛布を広げ、グリッソムの体に掛けようとした。  
だがその時、グリッソムが身動(みじろ)ぎして瞼を開いた。  
「ごめん、起こした？」  
サラは謝ったが、グリッソムは首を振って大丈夫だと掠れた声で答えた。  
サラはマグカップを取り、グリッソムに渡した。  
茶色い液体を見て、グリッソムは小さく眉を上げた。  
「ココア？」  
「少しはカロリー、摂らないと」  
サラは軽く笑ってみせた。  
「・・・マシュマロ入り？」  
カップを覗き込んで尋ねるグリッソムに、サラはまた笑った。  
「好きって言ってたでしょ？」  
白いクリーム状の物が浮かんでいるのを見て、グリッソムは口元を少し綻ばせた。  
ふうふうと息を吐きかけて、少しそれを飲む。グリッソムの髭に、マシュマロが溶けた泡がくっついた。サラはそれを見て思わず舐め取りたい衝動に駆られたが、小さく微笑んだだけで何も言わず、毛布をたたみ始めた。  
そのまましばらく、グリッソムはココアを黙って飲んでいた。サラもまた、何も言わず、毛布を端に置くと新聞を手にとって読み始めた。  
やがて静かにカップをコーヒーテーブルに戻すと、グリッソムはサラの方に向き直った。  
「サラ」  
「ん？」  
サラは新聞から顔を上げずに返事をした。  
「ありがとう」  
サラはちらりと顔を上げた。グリッソムと目が合うと、少し笑って見せて、新聞に視線を戻した。しかしグリッソムは、会話を続けるつもりのようだった。サラの膝にそっと手を乗せると、  
「事件から外したこと、もう怒ってない？」  
うかがうように尋ねた。  
サラは小さく溜め息をついて、新聞を下ろした。  
「上司がそう必要と判断して命じたことは理解してる。だから・・・腹は立ったけど、怒ってはいない」  
ほんの僅か、からかい気味にそう言うと、サラはグリッソムの反応をどこか楽しそうに待った。  
グリッソムは少し口をすぼめた。  
それを見て、サラは新聞をコーヒーテーブルに置き、グリッソムに向き直った。  
「キャサリンに会ったの。凄く・・・憔悴してた。ショックを受けてるみたいだった」  
グリッソムは静かにサラを見つめた。  
「あたしは、そんなキャサリンを見たのがショックだった」  
「・・・そうか」  
「外れて正解だと言われたけど・・・」  
グリッソムはやや首を傾げた。  
「同意しない？」  
「・・・こっちも、割と、ひどいもんだから」  
サラが肩をすくめて顔を背けると、グリッソムは身を乗り出してサラの両手を握った。  
「大丈夫か？」  
咄嗟に大丈夫、と言いかけて、サラは躊躇した。そして少し考えてから、口を開いた。  
「頑張ってる、ところ」  
グリッソムに向かって、ニッと笑ってみせる。  
グリッソムはまだ心配そうにサラを見ていたが、サラは敢えて明るい声を出した。  
「そう言えば、キャサリンが、今夜は休むかもって言ってた」  
「キャサリンが？」  
「相当参ってるみたいだったから」  
「・・・そうみたいだな」  
サラはふとグリッソムを見た。彼は相変わらず沈痛な表情をしていた。  
・・・彼にはずっと支えてきてもらった。助けてきてもらった。  
あたしが彼に出来ることは、あるだろうか？  
「あ、でも、キャサリンからもし休みの連絡があっても、知ってた素振りをしちゃだめよ」  
サラは再び、軽い調子で言った。  
「なぜ？」  
グリッソムが眉をひそめる。  
「あたしから聞いたって勘ぐられたら、困るでしょ？」  
グリッソムが首を傾げるのを見て、サラは二人の間のテンションを和らげるのに失敗したことを悟った。  
「ごめん、いいの、忘れて」  
両手を小さく挙げて溜め息をつくサラを、グリッソムは少しの間眺めた。  
彼女が、担当事件のことを話したがらないことに、ある警戒を持っていたのだが、それでも、彼女の様子は元気そうに見えた。眠くて、疲れていることは分かるが、暗い何かを引きずっているようには見えなかった。  
ひとまず、彼女に話をさせることは今は置いておこうと、グリッソムは考えた。  
いや、置いておきたかった。  
今はあまり、彼女の話を聞いて、彼女への心配を背負い込みたくなかった。  
彼はただ、サラの隣で、静かに穏やかに過ごしたかった。  
今日の事件は、いろいろな意味で彼を苛(さいな)んでいた。  
事件の残虐性そのものがまず重苦しかった。百戦錬磨のキャサリンが打ちのめされるほどだ。  
加えて、残酷な拷問を受けた一人が、ヘザーの娘だったという事が、重くのしかかっていた。それだけでなく、ヘザーが、あれほど自分と他人を律することを生業としてきた彼女が見せた取り乱した姿は、衝撃以上のなにものでもなかった。子供を奪われるということがどれほどの悲劇なのか、分かっていたようで分かっていなかったことを、突きつけられた思いだった。  
「人間がどれほど悪魔になれるか、この仕事を通して十分すぎるほど見てきたと思っていた。・・・だが、まだまだ甘かったと思い知らされた」  
グリッソムははじめ、自分が声に出して話していることに気付いていなかった。隣でサラが身動ぎしたのに気付いて視線をやり、その息を飲んだ様子を見て、声が出ていたことに気がついた。  
「・・・すまん、独り言だ」  
事件の話を、直接は、デートの間にはしないのが、二人の暗黙の了解だった。それを思い出して、グリッソムは思わず謝った。  
だが、サラは咄嗟に身を乗り出すと、グリッソムの手首を握った。  
「話して」  
掠れた声で、サラは囁いた。彼の顔を覗き込み、深く青い瞳を見つめた。腕をそっとさする。  
グリッソムは大きく張り詰めた息を吐き、それからゆっくり首を項垂れた。  
「砂漠で見つかった女性は、ヘ・・・友人の、娘だったんだ」  
サラは目を見開いた。  
「そうなの？」  
なんと言っていいか分からず、サラは言葉を詰まらせた。  
「それは・・・本当に・・・辛いでしょうね」  
サラが彼の手を撫でると、彼は手を返して、サラの指を握り込んだ。  
その強い力に、サラは彼が何かに縋り付こうとしているように感じた。

・・・私でも、彼が縋る何かに、なれるだろうか。

サラはただそれを願って、彼の指を握り返した。

「犯人がしていたのは、人体実験だったんだ」  
「人体実験？」  
サラは片目を他人の眼球と入れ替えられていた被害女性を思い出した。  
知人の娘だったという、あの女性。  
「他人を背中で繋ぎ合わせたり、ロボトミーもそうだ」  
グリッソムは脳裏に浮かび上がった被害者達の姿を、首を振って追い払おうとした。  
「メンゲレ医師、で分かるか？」  
グリッソムはふとサラを見た。サラはやや目を細めて、記憶を探った。  
「・・・ナチの、死の天使？」  
「それだ」  
サラは顔をしかめた。  
「犯人の最初の被害者は、自分の双子の兄だった」  
確か、死の天使メンゲレも、双子に異常な執着を見せたのではなかったか。  
サラはそれを言おうとしたが、寸前でやめた。  
彼はきっと今、サラからのコメントを求めてはいない。ただ、吐き出す必要があるのだ。  
「1番の焼き印が押されていた」  
サラは女性とロボトミー男性に押されていた烙印を思い出した。18番と19番。  
遺体は全員分、見つかったのだろうか。  
「里子に出された先がユダヤ教徒で、馴染めずに育った犯人は、ナチ思想に傾倒したようだ。それで、ユダヤ教徒となった兄を憎悪したらしい」  
里子、というキーワードに、サラがぴくりと反応したのに、グリッソムは気付かなかった。  
サラはそれに安堵し、そして自分がそれ以上の反応をしないように自制した。  
グリッソムはしばらく黙り込んだ。  
取り乱して鞭を振るっていたヘザーの映像が、繰り返し脳裏に流れていた。それを振り払いたかった。  
「子供を失うということが、どれほどの絶望なのか、私はきっと、理解出来ないのだろうと、悟ったよ」  
「そんなこと・・・」  
掠れた声で言いかけたサラを、グリッソムは優しく制した。  
「少なくとも、うちのチームで理解出来るのは、キャサリンしかいない」  
諭すように言われ、サラはグリッソムの意味するところを正確に把握した。  
実際に子供を持ってみなければ、真の意味で親の気持ちを理解することは、きっと不可能だと、そう言いたいのだろう。その考え方にはもちろん、サラも反対するものではなかった。  
「彼女を落ち着かせるまで、側にいる必要があった。・・・それで、こんな時間に」  
「彼女？」  
サラは特に意識せずに聞き返したが、その瞬間、キャサリンが「グリッソムは今彼女と一緒にいるんじゃないか」と言ったことを思い出した。  
「ゾーイ・・・砂漠の女性の、母親だ」  
グリッソムが顔を上げてサラを見る。  
「友人って、女性・・・」  
うっかり呟いてから、サラは咄嗟に両目をつむった。  
しまった。これじゃあ、まるで、・・・  
恐る恐る目を開くと、案の定、グリッソムが眉をひそめて、怪訝そうにサラを見ていた。  
サラは慌てて言いつくろった。  
「変な風に思わないで。その、特に、どうと思ったわけじゃないから。ただ、友人って聞いて、てっきり、男性かと・・・その、思い込んだみたいで」  
サラは冷や汗がどっと出るのを感じた。  
あれじゃまるで、嫉妬したように聞こえても、無理はない。  
どうしよう、彼がこんな状態の時に、嫉妬なんかしたと、思われたくない。  
「確か、そんな心理テストもあったわよね。職業的男女差別の深層心理を探るみたいな。やだ、あたし落第だ」  
「サラ？」  
グリッソムはまだ不思議そうにサラを見ていた。  
サラが示唆したことを、まるで分かってない様子だった。サラはがくりと肩を落とし、1つ、大きく息を吐いた。  
「つまり・・・、あなたが、女性といたことに、嫉妬したわけじゃないって言いたいだけ」  
言ってから、グリッソムを見て、そしてサラは激しく後悔した。  
墓穴を掘った。  
掘りまくった。  
グリッソムは目を見開いて、衝撃を受けたような顔をしていた。  
サラは恥ずかしさで頭に血が上るのを感じた。両手で顔を覆い、思わず地団駄を踏んだ。  
「ごめん、あたし、また余計なこと言った・・・」  
耳まで赤くなったサラを、グリッソムはしばらく口をぽかんと開けて見ていたが、やがて我に返ると、何度か瞬いた。  
そして、髪をかきむしり始めたサラの手を、そっと掴んだ。  
「サラ」  
サラは恐る恐る指の間からグリッソムを見た。  
「私こそ、すまなかった。まるで考えてなかった。その、そういうことを」  
「嫉妬したんじゃないから。ホントに」  
「分かった」  
グリッソムは優しく微笑んだ。  
サラはしばらく疑うようにグリッソムを上目遣いで見ていたが、やがて、長い息を吐いて、それからソファの背もたれに大きく体を預けた。  
「今日はいろいろあって・・・あたしも、結構、疲れてるみたい・・・」  
眉間をほぐすように揉み始めたサラを、グリッソムは微笑んで見つめた。  
「もう、寝るか？」  
「・・・さっきまで寝てたんだけど」  
「・・・すまない」  
グリッソムの拗ねた口調に、サラはまた唇を噛んだ。  
体を起こし、申し訳なさそうにグリッソムを見た。  
「ごめん、嫌味を言うつもりは・・・」  
「いいんだ」  
グリッソムは笑って言い、サラの前髪をそっと耳にかけた。  
視線を上げたサラと、目が合う。  
グリッソムは静かに顔を寄せ、彼女の唇にそっと触れて、離れた。直ぐに彼女がそれを追いかけてきた。二人はしばらく、優しく触れ合うだけの口づけを繰り返した。  
彼女の柔らかな感触を感じる度に、グリッソムは胸の底に溜まっていた重い澱みが、少しずつ溶けていくように感じていた。  
どちらからともなく満足して顔を離したとき、グリッソムはもう一度彼女を見つめた。  
「サラ。愛してる」  
サラはニッと口角を上げて見せた。そして少し気恥ずかしそうに俯いてから、勢いよく立ち上がった。  
「シャワー、使う？」  
「ああ」  
「分かった」  
そう言ってリビングを出て行くサラに続いて、グリッソムも立ち上がってバスルームへ向かった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

グリッソムがシャワーを浴びて寝室に戻ると、サラはもうベッドカバーに入って丸くなっていた。  
グリッソムはそっとその隣に入った。  
起こすかも知れないと思いながら、グリッソムはどうしても欲求を抑えられず、彼女の腰に腕を回し、ぎゅっと抱き寄せた。  
きつい事件だった。  
おぞましい実験の数々が、そして我を失ったヘザーの映像が、繰り返し繰り返し脳裏に浮かんだ。  
彼女を抱き締めていたら、悪夢を見ないで眠れるような気がした。  
「・・・ギル？」  
彼女の寝惚けた声がする。  
「シー」  
そっと彼女の唇に口づけて、グリッソムはサラの首筋に鼻を押し当てた。  
「眠ろう」  
「・・・あたし、遅番の時間に行かなきゃ」  
「なぜ？」  
「・・・誰が遅番の事件に私を振ったんだっけ？」  
「・・・遅れても、遅刻扱いにはならないよ」  
「ビッキー一人にするわけには・・・」  
「新人か？」  
「そう」  
「何も出来ないのか？」  
「そういうわけじゃないけど」  
「出来ることはやらせなさい」  
サラは小さく笑った。  
「はい、『グリッソム』」  
小さな唸り声で不満を表明したグリッソムの頭に、サラは笑いながら、そっと手を乗せた。  
グリッソムが更ににじり寄って、そして彼女の胸に顔を乗せたとき、サラは一瞬ドキリとしたが、彼がそのまま動かないので、直ぐに体をリラックスさせた。  
彼の髪に、何度も、そっと指を通す。サラはゆっくり瞼を閉じた。  
ふうっと、グリッソムが長い息を吐いたのが分かった。  
「君は、不思議だ・・・」  
「んん？」  
目を開いて見下ろすと、グリッソムも少し顔を上げてサラを見ていた。  
「君はずっと年下なのに、こうしていると、母に抱き留められていた子供の頃を思い出して、・・・安心するんだ」  
言いながら彼女の胸に顔を埋めたグリッソムは、サラの顔に浮かんだなんとも言えない表情に気付くことはなかった。  
サラは微笑んでいたが、その胸の内では、相反する感情が渦巻いていた。  
自分も彼に何かを与えられているのかも知れないという喜びと。  
親に守ってもらうという安心感を知らないという哀しみと。

そして、そんな自分を叱咤する別の声と。

・・・いい加減にしなさい、サラ。  
いつまで自分を憐れんでいるの。  
同情されるのを嫌っているくせに、自分を一番哀れに思っているのは、貴女じゃないの。

サラは苛立ちを隠すように小さく息を吐いた。そして、また目を閉じて、彼の頭を撫で始めた。

「君がいてくれて良かった」  
サラの葛藤に気付くことなく、グリッソムは深々と息を吐きながら言った。  
彼女がいなかったら、一人であの事件の重みに立ち向かえたか、分からない。  
彼女と話し、そしてこうして抱き留められているだけで、彼の胸には安堵が広がっていた。  
彼は彼女に安心を、心を解放出来る小さな聖域を与えているつもりでいたが、今この時になって、彼は悟った。同じように、彼にも、安心が、平穏が与えられていることを。  
君で良かった。  
自分の頭を撫で続ける彼女の指を感じながら、グリッソムは心の底からそう思った。  
彼の呼吸が穏やかでゆっくりなので、サラは彼が眠っただろうと思っていた。  
だから、  
「なあ、サラ」  
グリッソムが再び声を発したとき、少し驚いた。  
「・・・なに？」  
グリッソムはもぞもぞと動いて、体を伸ばすと、枕の上に肘をついて自らの頭を支えた。  
「友人と、娘の話なんだが」  
サラは小さく首を傾げた。  
「彼女と娘のゾーイは、しばらく音信不通だったそうだ」  
サラは黙っていた。  
グリッソムはそんな彼女の額に、指を伸ばした。  
「ハーバードに行った娘を、彼女はとても誇らしげにしていた」  
サラの眉間に皺が寄る。グリッソムはそれをそっと親指で伸ばした。  
「・・・なぜ、音信不通に？」  
聞きたくないと思いながら、なぜかサラは尋ねていた。  
「ゾーイが妊娠してしまったからだ」  
ありがちね、と言いかけたサラだったが、堪えた。娘を亡くしたばかりの友人を非難するような言葉を、今彼は聞きたくないだろう。  
「子供を産んだのかどうかも、知らないと言っていた」  
グリッソムの話がどこへ行こうとしているのか、サラには分かっていた。  
自己憐憫を断ち切れない自分にうんざりしていたのと相まって、苛立ちが高まるのをサラは感じた。サラはぎゅっと目を閉じた。

・・・ダメよ。  
・・・怒るのは、ダメ。  
冷静に。  
貴女が怒っているのは、自分自身に対してなのだから、それを彼にぶつけてはダメ。

「そしてそれを、とても後悔していた」  
予想通りの言葉で、サラはむしろ可笑しいくらいだった。  
目を閉じたままの彼女の口角がちらりと上がったのを見て、グリッソムは  
「サラ？」  
怪訝そうに声をかけた。  
「だから何？」  
それでもサラは、言葉をぶつけるように吐き出すのを止められなかった。  
「亡くなってからでは遅いんだ。もう本当に、取り返しがつかないんだ」  
目を開けないまま、サラは唇を噛んだ。  
似たような会話を、ウォリックと以前したことを思い出していた。  
「君はもっと・・・、もう少し、お母さんと・・・、その、せめて、もっと・・・連絡を、取り合うべきだ」  
考え考えグリッソムは言葉を紡いだ。  
「分かってる」  
短い返答に、だがグリッソムは顔をほころばせた。  
「本当か？」  
声に喜びが滲む。彼の助言をこんなにも素直に彼女が受け入れてくれた、そう思って嬉しかったのだが、  
「・・・すぐに実践するとは言ってない」  
サラの冷たい声でそれは直ぐに打ちのめされた。  
「サラ・・・」  
咎めるような、それでいて懇願するような声色で、グリッソムはサラを呼んだ。  
「ギルバート」  
サラの苛立ちの籠もった声が、それを遮った。  
「あたし、今はまだ、そこには、行けない」  
絞り出すような言葉に、グリッソムはふと首を傾げた。  
「今はまだ、出来ない」  
「・・・お母さんのことは、後回しなのか？」  
グリッソムの悲しげな声に、サラは閉じていた瞼を僅かに震わせた。  
「ええ」  
きっぱりとした返事に、グリッソムは溜め息をついて俯いた。  
「今は他に、立ち向かうべき事があるから」  
サラの声色に、グリッソムは再び顔を上げた。  
そこには、何かの決意が表れているように感じたのだ。  
そしてグリッソムは、先ほどサラが自分の事件の詳細を濁して、「頑張ってるところだ」と言ったことを思い出した。  
そう言ったときの、彼女の眼差しの強さを思い出していた。  
目を閉じてやや不満そうに唇を尖らせているサラを、グリッソムはもう一度じっくりと見つめた。

彼女の中で、何かが大きく変わったのを、変わろうと、彼女が大きく舵を切ったことを、グリッソムは感じた。  
彼女は何度も、「時が来たらそこへ行く」、「だから無理に押し出さないで」と彼に訴えていた。彼は彼女が心配で、時に彼女を無理にそこへ行かせようとした。  
だが、彼女はきっと、自力で、「その時」を見つけたのだ。いや、辿り着いたのだ。  
不思議な感覚が、彼を包んだ。  
喜び。  
誇り。  
そして、愛おしさ。

そう。これが、サラ・サイドルだ。

彼の愛した、女性だ。

「そうか」  
グリッソムはそう言って、横になった。  
「分かった」  
彼の声が愉快そうに聞こえて、サラは思わず目を開いた。  
目の前に、彼の青い瞳があった。  
グリッソムは何かを言いたかった。彼女に応援していると、君ならやれると、伝えたかった。だが、どれも適切には思えなかった。  
彼女の力になりたいのに、私はこんなにも無力だ。  
ただ1つ、彼に出来ることは。  
「サラ・・・」  
グリッソムはサラの額にそっと唇を押し当てた。  
「愛してる」  
サラがぱちくりと瞬きをするのを見て、グリッソムはクスリと笑った。そして再び、彼女の瞳を真っ直ぐに見つめた。  
「そばに、いるよ」  
サラは何度も瞬きを繰り返しながら、グリッソムの瞳を見つめ返した。  
彼が何を言おうとしているか、分かったと思った。  
サラは左手を彼の頬に伸ばした。  
「愛してる、私も」  
グリッソムは満足して、眠る体勢を取った。  
互いに頬を寄せ合って、二人は眠った。

* * *

TBC.


	5. Like Mother Like Daughter(5)

Episode 12 Like Mother Like Daughter(5)

* * *

翌日、グリッソムは遅番の時間に合わせて早出するサラと一緒に彼女のアパートを出た。サラは一度家に帰って休むようにグリッソムに言ったが、結局グリッソムもそのまま出勤した。  
別々の車でラボの駐車場につける。一足先に車を降りたサラが、小さく彼に手を振って行った。  
グリッソムは、彼女が胸元で小さく手を振るその仕草が、とても好きだった。いつもそれを見ると、胸が温かくそしてどこか甘く切ない思いで満たされるのだった。  
微笑み返して、グリッソムも車を降りる。  
いい一日になりそうだった。

受付を通り過ぎるとき、ジュディに呼び止められた。  
「キャサリンから、休みの連絡がありました」  
電話メモを渡されながら、グリッソムは軽く眉を上げた。  
そう言えばサラがそんなことを言っていた。  
「分かった。ありがとう」  
その他のメモを受け取り、自分のオフィスへ向かう。途中のトレースラボで、サラともう一人若い女性捜査官が、ホッジスと何か話をしているのが見えた。  
あれが遅番の新人ビッキーだろうか。  
目の大きな子だな。サラはいったい何を苦笑しているのだろう。きっとまたホッジスが余計なうんちくを長々と話しているに違いない。  
そんなことをとりとめも無く考えながら、オフィスに入った。  
新しく増えている書類の山に、大きな溜め息を一つついて、グリッソムはカバンと上着を置くと休憩室へ向かった。  
グレッグはまだ来ていないのだろう。コーヒーが出来ていなかった。  
紅茶を淹れて、休憩室を出るとき、サラとビッキーが廊下を歩いて行くのが見えた。  
ロッカールームへ入っていくのを見て、これからフィールドワークに出るのだろうと予測した。  
それからグリッソムは、夜番のシフトが始まるまで、ひたすら書類仕事をこなした。

「早いのね？」  
数時間後、不意に声をかけられ、グリッソムは書類から顔を上げた。  
入り口に立っていたのはソフィアだった。  
「これに掴まってな」  
書類の山を指しながらグリッソムが言うと、ソフィアは小さく笑った。  
「何か用かな？」  
「あー、サラとビッキー知らない？電話が繋がらなくて」  
グリッソムは首を傾げた。  
「少し前に出て行くのが見えたが」  
「ええ、スポーツ用品店をいくつか回ると聞いたんだけど、どうなったかなと思って」  
グリッソムはちらりと時計を見た。二人が出て行くのが見えてから、3時間ほど経っていた。  
「急ぎなら、私からも連絡取ってみるが」  
「いえ、いいの。また掛けてみる」  
そう言ってソフィアはいったん、部屋を離れかけた。  
しかし直ぐに足を止めて振り返った。  
「あー、あの、グリッソム？」  
グリッソムは落とし掛けた視線をもう一度上げた。  
「何だ？」  
ソフィアは入り口付近でしばらく迷った後で、躊躇いがちに中へ入ってきた。  
「ちょっと・・・、気になったことがあって」  
「気になったこと？」  
「昨日の取り調べ中のことなんだけど・・・」  
グリッソムは歯切れの悪いソフィアに首を傾げた。  
「その・・・、告げ口をするつもりじゃ、ないんだけど、気になって・・・」  
言葉を濁して、ソフィアはいったんちらりとグリッソムを見た。  
その怪訝そうな表情に、更に迷ったが、一呼吸置いて、ソフィアは意を決したように言った。  
「サラが容疑者に向かって、キレてたから」  
グリッソムが眉をひそめた。  
「連続少年刺殺事件か？」  
グリッソムは昨日のサラの様子を思い出していた。  
こっちも割とひどいもんだ、と言っていなかったか。  
「そう。刺殺犯では無さそうだけど、そいつが悪魔みたいな里親で」  
グリッソムの警戒が一気に増した。  
「・・・里親？」  
「ええ。少年ばかり引き取って、体を売らせてたの。母娘（おやこ）してよ？信じられる？」  
「犠牲者達は、みなそこの里子なのか」  
「ええ」  
ソフィアの顔にも声にも、嫌悪が滲んでいた。  
彼女でさえそうなら、サラはいったい・・・  
グリッソムの胸に不安が一気に押し寄せてきた。  
「彼女の怒りは分からなくは無いんだけど、その・・・」  
ソフィアは少し俯いた。  
密告しているようで気分が悪かった。  
ただサラを心配しているだけだと、自分に言い聞かせながら、ソフィアは言葉を続けた。  
「聴取、中断して出て行っちゃったし、少し・・・様子が変だったから」  
グリッソムは眼鏡を外してソフィアを見た。  
「どんな様子だった？」  
グリッソムの心配そうな声色に、ソフィアはほんの僅か渦巻いた感傷を、何とか堪えた。  
そしてグリッソムをじっと見つめた。  
・・・昨日彼女が匂わせたことを、果たして彼は知っているのだろうか？  
私が感づいたということを、彼女はどう感じるだろうか？  
そして、もし彼が知らなかった場合、私が告げたことを、彼女は嫉妬がさせたことだと思うだろうか。  
「ソフィア。サラはどんな様子だったんだ？」  
少し黙り込んだソフィアに、グリッソムが強く促した。  
ソフィアは諦めたように小さく溜め息をついた。  
「好きで里子になるんじゃない、そう言ってたわ」  
そして、伺うようにグリッソムを見た。  
彼の顔には、驚きも浮かんでいたが、それ以上に、哀しみが浮かんでいた。それは、ソフィアの言葉が仄めかした事実に、決してショックを受けたという物では無かった。  
ソフィアは無意識に小さく頷いていた。  
「・・・知ってるのね」  
グリッソムは答えなかった。手にした眼鏡に視線を落としただけだった。  
ソフィアは小さな痛みと安堵を、同時に感じていた。  
二人の絆は、きっともう自分には計り知れないほどに深いのだ。  
しかし、彼の知らない彼女の秘密を暴いてしまったわけではないということには、ホッと胸を撫で下ろしていた。  
「彼女に、この事件を担当させてて、大丈夫？」  
ソフィアは掠れるような小さな声で尋ねた。  
それは、彼女の「上司」への確認では無かった。  
彼女が傷付くのを見るのは避けたいだろうという、彼女の「恋人」としての彼への、配慮だった。  
グリッソムがそれに気付いたかは分からない。ソフィアは息を詰めて、グリッソムの返事を待った。  
グリッソムは大きく溜め息をつき、そして眉間をほぐした。  
「話はしてみる。・・・だが、少し様子を見たい」  
やがて静かにそう言ったグリッソムに、ソフィアは大きく頷いて見せた。  
「分かったわ」  
重くならないよう軽い調子でそう返事をして、ソフィアは踵を返してオフィスを出て行こうとした。  
「ソフィア」  
それをグリッソムが呼び止めた。  
「・・・聴取があるときは、呼んでくれ」  
「分かった」  
そう言ってソフィアは去って行った。

グリッソムは眼鏡を書類の上に放り出し、深々と息をついた。  
昨日と今日のサラの様子を思い返していた。  
「頑張っているところだ」と言った彼女。何かに向かって、大きく変わったと感じた彼女。  
塞ぎ込んでいる様子は無かった。むしろグリッソムの事をずっと心配していた。  
母親ともっと連絡を取り合うべきだと押したときは、ムッとしたのを隠そうとしていなかったが、それを彼にぶつけないようにしていた。  
今は別に向き合うべき事があると、強く宣言していた。  
引きずられまいと、彼女が努力していることは明らかだった。  
見守りたかった。  
ソフィアには「話をしてみる」と言ったが、そのままサラに「大丈夫か」と尋ねに行っても、反発を食らうだけだろう。  
グリッソムはサラがするであろう表情を想像して、小さく笑った。  
そんな彼女のムッとした表情も、実は好きだったりするのだが、ひとまず、それを拝む機会は少ないにこしたことはないだろう。  
様子を見よう。  
彼女の努力を、見守ろう。  
そう決断して、グリッソムは眼鏡をかけ直すと、書類仕事に再び戻っていった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サラが車を駐車場に停めたとき、ちょうど彼女の携帯電話が鳴った。  
発信者を見てサラは思わず微笑みそうになって、隣にビッキーがいるのを思い出し辛うじて堪えた。  
「サイドル」  
車を降りながら電話に出る。  
「やっと繋がった」  
苦笑が聞こえてきた。サラは一瞬考えたが、直ぐに気付いた。  
「トンネルの中で渋滞にはまったの。ちょうど反対側で事故ったみたいで」  
「巻き込まれたのか？」  
急に深刻そうな声色に変わるグリッソムに、サラは今度こそ微笑が漏れるのを止められなかった。  
「渋滞にね」  
優しく諭すような声に、バンのトランクからキットと押収してきた証拠を下ろしていたビッキーは、ちらりとサラを見た。  
「そうか」  
安堵の息を深々とついて、グリッソムは少しこめかみをかいた。  
・・・私は心配しすぎだろうか？  
サラはいつも、「過保護になるな」と、文句を言うが、グリッソムは心配するのを止められないのだ。  
「何か用？」  
サラの明るい声がグリッソムを我に返した。  
「あー、ソフィアが探してた」  
一瞬、奇妙な沈黙があって、グリッソムはなぜか冷や汗が出るのを感じた。  
彼女とのデートの最中に、出してはいけない名前が二つある。1つがソフィアで、もう1つは・・・  
グリッソムは頭を振った。  
「リュックの購入者リストを当たっているんだろう？経過を連絡してやってくれ」  
「分かった」  
なぜサラの声が冷たく機械的に聞こえるのだろう。  
さっきは機嫌良さそうだったのに。  
・・・きっと気のせいだ。  
グリッソムはもう一度頭を振った。  
「それだけ？」  
「ああ、まあそうだ」  
「あそ、じゃ」  
電話は切れた。  
グリッソムは思わず受話器を軽く睨んだ。  
そして軽く肩をすくめてから、受話器を戻した。

ラボに戻って記録をつけてから、サラはビッキーに購入者リストのマッチングを指示して、それからソフィアに電話を掛けた。  
「カーティス」  
ソフィアはワンコールで電話に出た。  
「サラよ。ラボに戻ったとこ。探してたって聞いたけど」  
「ああ、ちょうど良かった。聴取を始めるとこなの。来られる？」  
「誰？」  
「ダリアが少年達を送り込んでたポン引きを特定したの」  
「直ぐ行く」  
サラは急いで備品室へ行き、指紋採取セットとDNA採取用の綿棒を数本取って警察署へ急いだ。

サラとの電話を切ったソフィアは、僅かに躊躇したが、結局携帯電話をもう一度開いた。  
「グリッソム」  
彼はワンコールで電話に出た。  
「ソフィアよ。・・・これから、サラと参考人の聴取をするわ」  
「分かった。向かうよ。部屋は？」  
「3番」  
「ありがとう」  
電話を切りかけたグリッソムを、  
「あ、待って」  
ソフィアが慌てて止めた。  
「何だ？」  
「彼女、怒らない？」  
「裏から見るだけだ」  
それでも、と反論しかけたソフィアだったが、結局何も言わず、電話を切った。  
なぜか重たい溜め息が出た。

グリッソムが取調室に隣接する観察室に入ったとき、サラがちょうど30代後半の男からDNAを採取し終えたところだった。  
ソフィアが机の上に並べた写真は、被害少年達の物だろう。  
男は腕組みをしながら、淡々と質問に答えていった。  
尋問するソフィアの隣で、サラは特に何を聞くでもなく静かにメモを取っていた。  
取り調べには長くはかからなかった。  
男は少年達を「街角で」「見かけたことはある」と証言したが、殺人についても、彼らに「同一人物」が「接触した」かどうか、あるいは少年達が持っていたリュックについて、どれも「知らない」と答えた。  
ジャンセン親子との関係について追及すると、最終的に、里子達に「金を稼ぐ手伝いをしてやってくれ」と「世話を頼まれただけだ」と主張した。  
ジャンセン親子の話になったときに、サラが僅かに椅子の上で身動ぎをしたことに、グリッソムは気付いたが、それ以上気になる反応は特になかった。  
男はやがて立ち上がって、一人で部屋を出ていった。拘束には至らなかったのだ。  
ソフィアとサラが二言三言、今後の方針を確認し合ったのか言葉を交わし、それからサラは取調室を出て行った。  
ソフィアもその直ぐ後に続いて部屋を出ようとして、ちらりとマジックミラーに視線を投げた。  
そこにグリッソムがいると知っているからだろう。  
グリッソムは小さな安堵の息をついていた。  
思っていたより、全然悪くない。  
そう思って、腕を組んで寄り掛かっていた壁から体を起こし、部屋を出ようとしたとき、扉が開いてソフィアが顔を覗かせた。  
「どうも、グリッソム」  
「やあ」  
「・・・これ、続けるの？」  
ソフィアは僅かに居心地の悪さを感じていた。サラに黙って、上司に彼女を監視させていることに。  
「もう少し、様子を見たい」  
「・・・分かったわ」  
気が進まない様子で答えて、ソフィアは去って行った。  
グリッソムはもう一度取調室の中を一瞥して、それから彼も部屋を出た。

ラボに戻りながら、グリッソムはサラのことを考えていた。  
彼女が行き先に恵まれなかった里子達には、同情的になるどころか、むしろ、自分が幸運だったことに対しての後ろめたさすら感じているようなのを、彼はずっと心配してきた。  
一方で、逆にチャンスを与えられながら自ら堕ちていったような被害者、加害者達には、かなり激しい嫌悪を抱きがちな事も、気付いており、これは彼女の性格上、多分に仕方ないと思っていた。  
親のせい、境遇のせいにすることを、サラは何より嫌っていたのだ。  
グリッソムは、彼女が、与えられたチャンスを生かして、一人で立って歩いてきたことを、誇らしく思っている。彼女自身に、そうしてきたという自負があることも分かっている。  
平等にチャンスが与えられてはいないことに対する怒りは、彼女自身の正義感に依るところも大きいだろう。  
グリッソムはそんな彼女の熱さが好きだったが、一方で、この仕事では、正義感の強さは必ずしもメリットでは無かった。  
得てして、正義感の強い捜査官は、証拠不十分による、あるいは司法の狭間、不備によって「正しい犯人」が「正しく罰せられない」ことがあることに、あっという間に消耗し、疲弊し、そして燃え尽きてしまう。司法取引が絡めば尚更だ。  
犯罪現場と被害者に最も近い場所で、捜査の全ての行方をつぶさに見つめなければならない鑑識捜査官の離職率は、他の警察・法曹組織に比べて、格段に高いのは、決して隠された秘密ではない。  
・・・世界の全てを救うことは、出来ない。  
グリッソムが今、サラに望むことは、それを「理解」して欲しいという事だけだった。  
彼女が今戦っている方向が、どうかそちらに向かっていて欲しいと、心から願うばかりだった。

* * *

TBC.


	6. Like Mother Like Daughter(6)

Episode 12 Like Mother Like Daughter(6)

AN : 遅くなりました。なるべく隔週くらいでは更新していきたいです。

* * *

サラはポン引き男のDNAをウェンディに届けて、リュックから見つかっていたDNAとの照合を依頼した。  
その足で休憩室に向かうと、グレッグとビッキーがなにやら楽しそうに会話していた。  
「やあ、サラ」  
グレッグが笑顔でサラに笑いかける。サラもにこりと笑みを返した。  
「グレッグ、なんかすっごく久しぶり」  
おどけたように言うと、グレッグもまた、  
「寂しくて死にそうだったよ、サラ」  
胸に手を当てて大袈裟に溜め息をついて見せた。  
ビッキーが僅かに驚いて二人を見比べるのを、サラとグレッグは笑い飛ばした。  
「気にしないで。グレッグは・・・変なの」  
「ひどいよ、サラ！これからビッキーを食事に誘おうとしてたのに」  
サラは口に運びかけたマグカップを途中で止めた。そしてニヤリと笑った。  
「なら余計に、忠告しておかないと」  
「先入観を植え付けるのは良くないよ！」  
わざとらしくむくれたような表情を作ってから、グレッグはにんまりと笑った。そして人差し指を立てると、チッチッチッと横に小さく振った。  
「ああ～サラ、嫉妬しちゃダメだよ」  
サラは眉を跳ね上げた。  
「は？」  
「ボクがついに君を諦めて、他の女性をデートに誘おうとしてるのが、本当は気になるんでしょ～」  
「全然」  
サラは冷たく即答した。  
「少しくらい、気になるでしょ？」  
「1ミリも」  
「え～少しくらい、気になってよお」  
肩を落とし、悄気た声を上げるグレッグに、サラは声を立てて笑った。  
ビッキーは愛想笑いをしていたが、若干引き気味なのは明らかだった。  
サラはビッキーの肩を優しく叩いた。  
「悪い人ではないから、安心して」  
ビッキーは曖昧に肩をすくめた。  
「夜番は、あー、すごく仲がいいって、本当なんですね」  
サラとグレッグは顔を見合わせた。  
確かに夜番のチームは、他のシフトのチームと比べて、結束が固いことは知られていた。  
これは一つに、他のシフトに比べて、チームが1つしか無いこと、そして人員の入れ替わりが非常に少ないことが原因にあるだろうとサラは思っていた。  
なかなか、深夜に働きたい人間はそうそういないものだ。  
眠らない街ラスベガスといえど、犯罪発生率は日中の方が高いのは紛れもない事実だったから、早番・遅番の方に人員が割かれているのは致し方ないことだ。  
そして何より、夜番には、はっきりいって精鋭が揃っていた。彼らがめざましい解決率を誇り、なまじこの人数で回せてしまっているせいで、逆に夜番は増員をまったく検討してもらえないのだ。グリッソムがしょっちゅうそのことで愚痴っている。  
サラはコーヒーを飲みながら、そんなことをつらつらと考えていた。  
グレッグはビッキーとまだ会話していたが、どうやら、デートの誘いは丁重にお断りされたようで、少しだけサラはグレッグを気の毒に思った。  
「おつー」  
その時休憩室に、ニックが入ってきた。そしてサラに気付くと、  
「あれ、サラ。なんか久しぶりだな」  
笑顔で近寄ってきた。  
「遅番に貸し出されてるの」  
「そうらしいね」  
そう言ってサラの肩を軽く叩いてから、ニックはビッキーに気付いた。  
「君が、遅番の・・・」  
「ビッキーです。ビッキー・ケンブリッジ」  
ビッキーが右手を差し出す。二人は軽く握手を交わした。  
「ニック・ストークスだ」  
「ええ、お名前は、聞いてます」  
サラはビッキーの頬がほんのり赤くなるのを見て、軽く下唇を噛んで俯いた。  
ああ、可哀想なグレッグ。  
だが多分、もっと可哀想なのはビッキーだろう。  
ニックはまるで頓着しない様子で、コーヒーサーバーに向かった。  
「最近、調子どう？」  
サラの隣に座って、ニックはコーヒーをすすった。  
「どうって？」  
「遅番の時間も働いてるんだろ？・・・ちゃんと寝てるか？」  
「あたしが？眠る？」  
サラはおどけて両手を広げて見せた。  
ニックは思わず噴き出して笑った。  
「なんだよ、彼氏が出来てちゃんと眠る人並みな生活を始めたんじゃ無かったのか？」  
サラは瞬間的に笑顔を消してニックを睨んだ。  
「余計なお世話」  
ひぃ、とニックは大袈裟に身を縮める仕草をした。  
「彼氏が、いるんですか？」  
ビッキーにキラキラとした目で尋ねられ、サラはますますニックを睨んだ。  
机の下でサラがニックの足を軽く蹴飛ばすと、  
「いて！」  
ニックはまた大袈裟に痛がって見せた。  
ビッキーは興味津々でサラの前の椅子に座った。  
「どんな人ですか？ラボの人？」  
「まさか」  
「まっさか～」  
ニックとグレッグが同時に言い、ビッキーは驚いて二人を見回した。  
そのときグレッグは、サラが咄嗟に否定できなかったことに一瞬気付いたのだが、直ぐに念頭から抜け落ちていってしまった。  
「ラボの人間だったら分かるっしょ～」  
ニックがグレッグを見ながら言う。グレッグもウンウンと激しく頷いていた。  
サラは笑いを噛み殺した。  
・・・この様子なら、当分、大丈夫そうだ。  
そう思ったときだった。  
「さっき駐車場でかかってきた電話って、誰からです？」  
ビッキーにさりげなく聞かれて、サラは  
「グリッソム・・・主任だけど？」  
全く警戒せずに答えた。  
ビッキーは少し恥じらうように笑った。  
「なんだ、てっきり彼氏からかと・・・」  
サラは舌打ちしそうになったのを懸命にこらえた。  
顔の表情筋が引きつるのを必死で抑えて、  
「どうして？」  
可能な限り冷静な声で尋ねた。  
ビッキーは鼻の頭をかいた。  
「なんかすごく・・・打ち解けた感じだったから。彼氏がいるって聞いて、てっきり」  
サラはフルスピードで考えた。  
「まあ・・・主任との付き合いは、長いから」  
そして、その後で、  
「それに、彼氏がいるとは言ってないから」  
慌てて付け足した。  
ニックとグレッグは少し顔を見合わせて、そして互いに肩をすくめた。  
サラはどうか自分の額に冷や汗が浮かんでませんようにと願った。  
「そう言えば、グリッソムとは、ベガスに来る前から知り合いだったんだっけ？」  
ふとニックがサラに尋ねた。  
サラは居心地の悪さを拭えないまま、  
「ええ」  
と短く答えた。  
この状態で彼の話題が続くのは、どうにもまずい。ボロが出そうだ。  
サラは必死で話題を変えようと考えたが、ニックは諦めなかった。  
「その話、ちゃんと聞いたことなかったけど、いつどうやって知り合ったんだ？」  
「どうって・・・」  
思いがけず声が掠れて、サラは慌てて咳払いをした。  
「ただ、サンフランシスコラボ時代に新人向けの研修で、グリッソムが講師で来てた、それだけよ」  
何とか詰まらずにそう言って、サラはコーヒーを飲んだ。  
「それがどうして、個人的に呼び寄せるくらいの関係になったんだ？」  
ニックに何気なく尋ねられ、サラはむせた。  
「関係って・・・」  
まずい。本当に話題を変えなければ。サラは焦った。  
「ああごめん、もちろん、そう言う意味の『関係』じゃないよ」  
ニックが慌てて弁解するのを聞いて、サラは大きく深呼吸をした。  
「質問を、結構したから、それで・・・、覚えててくれたんじゃない？」  
二人でコーヒーを飲んだ。キャンパスで、コーヒーショップで、語り合った。  
彼の科学への、鑑識への熱意に、引きこまれた。虫について語る彼は、キュートだった。  
思い出に浸りそうになるのを、サラは何とか堪えた。  
事実あの頃は、二人には何の「関係」も無かった。あの時点から惹かれ合っていたことは、すでにお互いに認め合ってはいるが、当時は、互いにそれを知らなかった。二人の会話は純粋に科学と鑑識捜査に関することだった。  
だから、二人がコーヒーを飲みながら、何時間も語り合ったと言っても、何らやましいことはない。  
しかし、今思えば、「講義の後でいつも二人でお茶していた」というのは、果たして、他人から見れば、「デートしていた」としか見えないことに、サラは今更ながら気付いた。  
やはり、二人がどう「知り合った」のかは、あまり詳細に話さない方がいい。  
「質問たくさんしただけで、『信頼してる』って言われるか？」  
ニックの言葉に、サラはふと真面目な顔をしてニックを見つめた。  
「光栄に思ってる」  
ニックは一瞬、気圧されたように黙った。  
サラがその信頼に値する捜査官だったことは、6年に及ぶ付き合いで、ニックも重々分かっていることだ。  
ニックはそっとサラの腕に触れた。  
「君が来てくれて、良かったよ」  
サラは片方の口角を上げて笑った。  
その時、ビッキーの携帯電話が鳴った。  
サラはやっとこの話題を終わりに出来ると、ホッと胸を撫で下ろした。  
二言三言交わして、ビッキーは電話を切ってサラを見た。  
「アーチーからで、リュックの購入者を絞り込めたそうです」  
サラは立ち上がった。空になっていたマグカップを流しに置き、グレッグとニックに挨拶して、ビッキーと共にAVラボへ向かった。

「アーチー、絞り込めたって？」  
サラとビッキーが到着すると、アーチーは2枚の紙をまず二人に手渡した。  
「ビッキーが、4つのスポーツ用品店の購入者履歴から、同じリュックを買った人物を抜き出したリストがそれの1枚目で、複数購入していたのが2枚目のリスト」  
サラはそのリストをざっと眺めた。ここまではビッキーがやった仕事のはずだ。  
「それで？」  
サラは顔を上げてアーチーを見た。  
アーチーは一つの画面を指差した。  
「メーカーの通販サイトのログを調べた結果がこれ」  
サーバーのログなどと言った電子データは、アーチーに解析を頼むことが多い。彼はオーディオ・ビジュアル分析が専門だが、加えてコンピューターのハードにもソフトにも詳しいため、そういった業務も回ってくるのだった。  
将来的には、きっとそういった電子ログを専門に解析するような部署が出来るだろうと、サラはよくグリッソムと話していた。  
すでにニューヨークなどの一部のラボでは、ハッキングなどに詳しい技術者を置いているという。  
「複数購入していたうちの一人が、ネットでも、2つ買ってた」  
「2つ」  
サラは眉をひそめた。  
リュックは全部で4個。  
・・・被害者は、3人。  
「また犯行が起きる」  
サラの呟きに、アーチーは重々しく頷き、それからおもむろにプリンターに手を伸ばした。  
「ネットで購入したときは偽名を使って、店で買ったときとは違うクレジットカードも使ったようだけど、住所は本物でした」  
「住所誤魔化したら、届かないもの」  
ビッキーが大まじめに言った。  
サラは一度彼女を振り返り、そしてアーチーを見て、小さく微笑み合った。  
それからサラは、アーチーに渡された、住所と氏名が印刷された紙をビッキーに手渡した。  
「ソフィアに連絡して、令状貰って」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

ウェンディからリュックのDNAとポン引き男のDNAが一致しなかったと連絡を受けたときは、すでに夜番のシフトも終わりかけていた。  
サラはその報告に大してがっかりはしなかった。  
ポン引きが商品に自ら手を掛けるとは思えなかったからだ。  
犯人は絶対に客の中にいる。  
それを始めから、サラも、そしてソフィアも疑ってはいなかった。  
サラはひとまずウェンディの報告をソフィアに伝え、それから腕時計を見た。  
シフトが終わるまで、あと25分。サラは欠伸を噛み殺した自分に気付いた。  
苦笑しながら、サラはグリッソムのオフィスに向かった。  
明かりはついていた。  
笑顔で、サラは部屋を覗き込んだ。  
グレーヘアがリズミカルに左右に揺れている。鼻歌でも歌っているのだろうか？かなり機嫌がいいらしい。  
サラはしばらくドアフレームに寄りかかって、グリッソムを眺めていた。  
こんな風に、密かに彼を見つめ、甘やかなときめきを独り苦く噛みしめていたあの頃が、昨日のことのように思い出された。  
サラには、未だに、グリッソムと恋人同士になった自分が、信じられないことがあった。  
そうなりたいと願ってはいたが、なぜ、彼が私みたいな女を選んだのだろうと、奇跡のように思うのだった。  
「サラ？」  
ふと声をかけられて、サラは体を起こした。  
「どうかしたか？」  
眼鏡の隙間から、やや不安そうにグリッソムが尋ねる。  
ああ、その上目遣いが、どんなにセクシーか、彼は知っているのだろうか？  
「ちょっと見てただけ」  
サラはにこりと笑って、オフィスに入った。  
グリッソムはやや首を傾げながら、サラが机に歩み寄るのを見ていた。  
「どうした？」  
再度訊ねたグリッソムの声色は、若干優しく変化していた。顔にも柔和な笑みが浮かんでいた。  
「まだちょっと早いんだけど・・・早く来たし、もう帰っていい？」  
グリッソムはサラの目の下のクマに気付いた。  
時計をちらりと見て、グリッソムは頷いた。  
「勿論。ゆっくり休みなさい」  
「ありがと」  
言いながら欠伸を噛み殺したサラに、二人は思わず苦笑した。  
「事件の方はどうだ？」  
グリッソムは何も知らない素振りで尋ねた。  
「容疑者が浮上して、令状待ち。ソフィアが警官に一応自宅を張らせてるけど、本人の居所は掴めてないみたい」  
「そうか」  
「明日はオフの予定だけど、多分この展開じゃ休めなさそう」  
サラが溜め息をつきながら言うと、グリッソムは僅かに申し訳なさそうに肩を竦めた。  
「じゃ、お先に」  
微笑しながらそう言って、サラが踵を返そうとしたとき、  
「サラ」  
ふとグリッソムが呼び止めた。  
「今日、行っても・・・」  
行ってもいいか、と聞きかけて、グリッソムはやめた。サラの顔を見上げ、改めて目の下のクマを見る。  
「いや、いいんだ、何でもない」  
次のシフトも、彼女が遅番の時間に出るつもりなら、数時間しか眠れないだろう。邪魔はしたくなかった。  
サラはわざとらしく首を傾げてから、  
「来てもいいわよ？寝かせてくれるなら」  
からかうように言った。  
グリッソムは少し考えて、それから苦笑気味に首を横に振った。  
「あー、やめておくよ」  
後ろめたそうに耳の後ろを掻くグリッソムに、サラはクスリと笑った。  
「じゃ、おやすみ」  
楽しそうな微笑を唇に浮かべ、サラはウィンクして去っていった。  
グリッソムは思わず、深々と溜め息をついた。非常に「個人的」なフラストレーションが、そこに混ざったことを、彼は自覚していた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

携帯電話が鳴り響く音に、サラは起こされた。  
「サイドル」  
唸るようにサラは応答した。  
「今日、来ます？」  
唐突なビッキーの声に、サラは  
「はん？」  
曖昧な声を出しながら何とか首を持ち上げて、時計を見た。  
しまった。  
サラは跳ね起きた。  
遅番のシフト開始を二時間も過ぎていた。  
「ごめん！寝過ごしたみたい。直ぐ行く」  
電話の向こうで、ビッキーは慌てて首を振った。サラには無論、見えなかったが。  
「いえ、あの、令状届いたんで、カーティス刑事と向かうところなんです・・・」  
サラはバスルームに駆け込みながら、  
「分かった、現場で・・・」  
現場で落ち合う、と言おうとしたサラを、ビッキーが慌てて遮った。  
「いえ、あの、サンダースさんが、手伝えると言うので、その」  
サンダースさんって誰だっけ、とシャワーを出しながらサラは一瞬考えた。  
「ああ、グレッグ・サンダース」  
「はい、グレッグです」  
グレッグはこんなに早い時間にいったい何をしてるんだ、とは思ったが、サラはひとまず置いておくことにした。  
「グレッグそこにいる？」  
「いますよ。代わります？」  
「お願い」  
ガサゴソと雑音がして、直ぐに、聞き覚えのある声がした。  
「へい、眠り姫さん、お目覚め？」  
声の大きさに、サラは思わず携帯電話を耳から遠ざけた。  
「あなたが部下を取るのにはまだ早いけど、ごめん、しばらくお願いしていい？」  
「任せてって」  
「私も直ぐ行くから」  
「いいよ、サラ。何かあれば連絡するから。それまでは休んでなって」  
「でも・・・」  
「非番なんでしょ？」  
サラはシャワーの下に手を入れて湯の温度を確かめながら、溜め息をついた。  
「じゃあ・・・任せていい？」  
「イエッサー！」  
グレッグの威勢のいい声に、サラは苦笑しながら額を軽く抑えた。  
「ビッキーをしつこく誘って困らせないでね」  
「アイアイサー」  
サラには、電話の向こうでグレッグがわざとらしく敬礼の仕草をしたのが目に見えるようだった。  
「あー、サラ？」  
電話を切ろうとしたサラを、グレッグの声が引き止めた。  
「なに？」  
「シャワーの音がしてるけど、もしかして、全裸？」  
「ばーか」  
サラは笑いながらそう言って、今度こそ電話を切った。  
それからサラは、さんざん迷った挙げ句、そのままシャワーを浴びることにして、服を脱ぎ始めた。

シャワーから出たサラは、ふと気になって携帯電話を開いた。  
着信もテキストメッセージも来ていないのを確かめて、それからサラはスピードダイヤルを押した。  
４回ほどコールが鳴ってから、サラは時間に気づいて慌てて切ろうとしたが、遅かった。  
「グリッソム」  
案の定、彼は寝起きの声をしていた。  
「ごめん、起こした？」  
「サラ？どうした？」  
眠気の残る声に、心配そうな色が混ざった。  
「大したことじゃないの、ただ、あー、まずくなかったかなと思って」  
「何がだ？」  
「グレッグが志願したから、そのー、ビッキーと家宅捜索に行ってもらったんだけど・・・問題ない？」  
グリッソムはほっと溜め息をついた。それから、ちらりと笑った。どうやら、グレッグはグリッソムから頼まれたことを黙っていてくれたらしい。  
「どうして、問題あると思うんだ？」  
グリッソムは優しく問いかけた。起き上がってヘッドボードに寄りかかる。  
「グレッグもまだ新人みたいなもんだし・・・現場を任せるのは、早いかもって」  
「君は、どう思う？グレッグには、まだ無理だと思うか？」  
サラはしばらく考え込んだ。  
グリッソムは沈黙を辛抱強く待った。  
もしここで二人の評価が食い違うようなら、少し軌道修正が必要となる。  
人を育てるというのは、ただ相手が仕事が出来るようになればいいという問題だけではない。それを指導する人間が、その対象を「どう評価するか」という問題もはらんでくるものだ。  
そして、対象者を「ステップアップ」させて良いものかどうかの判断には、「信頼」と「正しい評価」以上に、もっと大事な素質が必要だった。  
出来ればこの会話はオフィスでしたかったと思いながら、グリッソムはサラの返事を息を詰めて待った。  
「全部をソロでってのは、少しまだ早いかも知れないけど・・・」  
しばらくして、サラが話し始めた。グリッソムは耳を澄ませた。  
「もう手順は問題ないはずだし、見るべきところはいつもちゃんと見てるし、危なっかしいと思ったことはないから・・・」  
早口で喋るサラに、彼女が少しナーバスになっているのが分かる。グリッソムはそっと微笑んだ。  
「大丈夫だと、思う」  
「そうか」  
「それに、グレッグには、いい復習になるかも」  
「復習？」  
思わずグリッソムは聞き返した。  
「ビッキーの手順がおかしくないか見守るには、自分ももう一度それを意識しないとダメでしょ？」  
「なるほど」  
グリッソムは満足の笑みを浮かべた。  
「なら、それでいい」  
そう言うと、電話の向こうでサラが息を吐くのが分かった。  
「心配か？」  
「・・・グレッグを信じてる」  
「上司も部下を信じて、勇気を出す必要があるときがあるんだ」  
サラが電話の向こうで少し沈黙した。  
「・・・獅子の子落とし、ってやつ？ライオンは我が子を崖から落とすっていう」  
「我が子が助からない可能性もある」  
「・・・分かってる」  
短い沈黙の後の、はっきりした口調に、グリッソムは笑みを深めた。  
「まあ、実際にはライオンはそんなことはしないということは知られた話だがな」  
「格言にケチつけないの」  
サラの笑い声がする。グリッソムもまた笑った。  
「今日はじゃあ、一応、オフか？」  
グリッソムの声色が変わったのに、サラは気付いた。  
「んー」  
どうしようかな、と気を持たせる言い方をわざとして、サラは時計を見た。  
グリッソムのシフトまではまだたっぷり時間がある。  
「・・・今から、行ってもいい？」  
グリッソムの笑みは顔中に広がった。  
「いいよ」  
「ハンクに、しばらく会ってないし」  
グリッソムの笑みが消えた。  
「会いに来る理由は、ハンクだけか？」  
サラが声を立てて笑う。  
「30分で行く」  
そう言って電話は切れた。  
グリッソムは思わず唇を尖らせて、そして傍らで寛いでいる愛犬を見た。  
「マミーが来るって。良かったな、ハンク」  
愛犬は耳をピクピクと動かしたが、一つ鼻息をつくと、再び目を閉じた。  
グリッソムはそんな愛犬の頭をポンポンと軽く叩いてから、ベッドを降りた。  
それからふと気になって、ナイトテーブルの引き出しを開けた。コンドームの箱を振る。音がしない。思わず中を確認して、グリッソムは急いで着替え始めた。  
サラが来る前に、ダッシュで買ってこなければ。

* * *

TBC.


	7. Like Mother Like Daughter(7)

Episode 12 Like Mother Like Daughter(7)

AN : レビューコメント、本当にありがとうございます！

* * *

その日出勤して、廊下を歩いていたキャサリンは、反対側から歩いてきたグリッソムとすれ違いざま声をかけようとして、思わず立ち止まった。  
グリッソムは口笛を吹きながら廊下を歩いていたのだ。  
「やあ、キャサリン」  
キャサリンに気付いて、グリッソムは陽気に挨拶をしていった。  
「元気か？」  
にこりと笑うグリッソムを、キャサリンは目を丸くして見た。  
「あたし昨日、打ちのめされて休んだんだけど」  
さすがにグリッソムは口笛をやめて立ち止まった。  
そしてキャサリンの全身を眺め回し、  
「大丈夫か？」  
少し首を傾けて言った。  
「ええ。お陰様で」  
キャサリンは思いっきり皮肉を込めてそう言ったが、実際、リンゼイと久しぶりに過ごした一日は、本当にいい気分転換になったことは事実だった。  
「それは良かった」  
キャサリンの皮肉には気付かなかったかのように、グリッソムはまたにこりとして言った。  
そして立ち去り際に、  
「相変わらず、いいお尻だな」  
そう言い放って行った。  
キャサリンは思わず噴き出した。

・・・気味が悪いぐらいに上機嫌ね。

あんな事件があった後なのに、と考えたところで、キャサリンははたと思い当たった。

「あんな事件」。  
そうだ。あんな事件だったからこそだ。  
・・・レディー・ヘザー。

そうか、彼女と再会して・・・。

あの二人、鞭や革を使うのだろうか？手錠とか？  
キャサリンは慌てて額を抑え、首を振った。  
グリッソムの性生活など、想像したくもない。  
もう一度ブルブルと身を震わせて、キャサリンは再び廊下を歩き始めた。

グリッソムの相手を完全に取り違えていることを、勿論、この時のキャサリンは知る由も無かった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「正しいグリッソムの相手」は、その頃、グリッソムの家の近くの公園を、ハンクと散歩していた。  
最近太ってきたと、ペットシッターから注意されて、運動させに出たのだった。  
広場に出ると、フリスビーを投げ、ハンクが空中でキャッチして戻ってくる。それをひたすら繰り返した。  
フリスビーの投げ方は、以前グリッソムに教わった。彼はトリッキーな投げ方もしていて、サラはこの日、こっそり真似して投げてみたが、明後日の方向に飛んで行ってしまい、一人苦笑した。  
やがてハンクが追いかける気も無く地面に伏せたまま動かなくなったので、サラもベンチに座って休憩することにした。ハアハアと荒い呼吸をするハンクの頭を、時折撫でながら、夜の公園を通り過ぎていく人々を、見るとはなしに眺めていた。  
ポケットで携帯電話が振動するのに気付いて、サラは小さく溜め息をつきながら、それを取り出した。  
「サイドル」  
「グレッグ。家宅捜査から戻ったから、一応報告」  
「何か出た？リュックは？」  
「無かった。部屋中の指紋はマンディに預けて、ヘアブラシと歯ブラシからのDNA抽出をウェンディに依頼済み。他にめぼしい物はぱっと見は無かったかな。ナイフ類は全部押収したよ」  
「そう。分かった」  
「他にやることある？」  
サラは夜空を見上げて少し考えた。  
「あなたは夜番の仕事に行って。ビッキーには、ナイフと傷跡の照合と、あとゴミ箱、調べさせて」  
「了解」  
グレッグはふと、電話の向こうの雑音が気になった。  
「今、外にいるんだ？」  
「ああ、うん。ちょっと公園で風に当たってる」  
グレッグは眉を潜めた。  
「こんな時間に？」  
思いがけず深い心配の声に、サラは驚いた。  
「一人じゃ無いよね？」  
サラはグレッグを宥めようとして、ふと、足下の温もりを見た。  
「ええ、大丈夫」  
グレッグが一瞬言葉に詰まったのを、サラはちらりと笑った。  
「そっか、彼氏と一緒なんだ」  
「ええ・・・『彼』と一緒にいる」  
ハンクの耳の後ろを掻きながら、サラは言った。ハンクが彼女を少し振り返った。  
「あー、そっか」  
なぜか突然、グレッグはしどろもどろになった。  
「じゃ、あー、お邪魔しちゃ悪いから、もう切るね。バイ！」  
電話はぷつりと切れた。  
サラは笑いながら携帯電話をしまい、そしてベンチの上で大きく伸びをした。  
それから足下の「彼」を見下ろした。  
「帰ろうか、ハンク？」  
ハンクはゆっくり立ち上がり、尻尾を揺らしながら、サラを見上げた。

「家」へ戻り、ハンクに餌をやった後で、サラはソファに横になって雑誌を読んでいた。  
ハンクはソファの端で丸くなり、サラの足首に自分の首を乗せていた。  
その温かさに、サラはついウトウトしていた。  
携帯電話が鳴る音に起こされて、ウトウトしていたことに気付いた。  
慌てて体を起こすと、ハンクが驚いて飛び退き、ソファを飛び降りた。  
「ゴメン、ハンク」  
愛犬に謝ってから、サラはコーヒーテーブルの上の携帯電話を手に取った。  
発信者をちらりと見たサラは、想像した相手と違ったので怪訝そうに首を傾げた。  
「サイドル」  
「やあ、サラ。ジムだ。スコット・ダビンがもう一つアパートを借りてたことが分かった」  
ジム・ブラス警部のいつものひょうきんな声が聞こえてきた。  
スコット・ダビンは、被害少年2名が持っていたリュックを購入したとみられる容疑者の名前だった。  
「令状も貰って、これから向かうところだ。来られるか？」  
サラは純粋に疑問をぶつけた。  
「ソフィアの事件じゃないの？どうしてジムが？」  
「ソフィアは検事やお偉方と会議でな。代わりだ」  
電話の向こうでブラス警部が軽く笑うのが分かる。  
彼は殺人課の警部で、刑事達の間ではもっとも地位の高い人物の一人だが、実は、その先の昇進は望めないことが分かっている。鑑識を率いていた頃は、もう少し待てば昇進が待ち構えていたが、それを覆す事件が起き、事実上の更迭で殺人課へ戻されたのだった。そしてそれが、サラがラスベガスへ来る理由となった事件でもあった。  
もっとも、ブラス自身も、もはや昇進を望んではいなかった。一刑事として、煩わしい昇格争いや政略に巻き込まれることもなく、ただ純粋に悪党を追いかけていられることに、今はむしろ感謝すらしていた。  
ソフィアはその点、ぐいぐいと階級を上げて、いずれブラスを追い越していくだろうというのは明らかだった。ソフィアはエクリーの右腕となれたくらいの人物だ。その処世術、政治手腕はただ者では無かった。実際、保安官にも副保安官にも、彼女は気に入られていた。  
サラは髪をかき上げて息を吐いた。  
「グレッグは？」  
「夜番が忙しいようだ」  
「分かった。場所は？」  
サラはメモ帳とペンを探してソファから立ち上がった。  
カウンターまで行ってようやく見つけて、  
「ごめん、もう一回言って」  
住所を走り書きした。  
「フレモント512・・・」  
繰り返しながら、サラは気付いた。  
「遺棄現場に近いわね」  
「そうみたいだな」  
サラはちらりと時計を見た。  
「あー、渋滞が酷くなければ、多分、40分くらいで行けると思う」  
ブラスはサラのその濁し方で、彼女がいま自宅にいないことを悟った。  
「分かった。じゃ、現地でな」  
「じゃ」  
サラは電話を切り、直ぐに別の電話を掛けた。  
だが、コールは1回も鳴ることなく、直接、留守電に切り替わった。  
そうだ、今日は定例の会議がある日だ。可哀想に、今頃エクリーと顔をつきあわせているのか。  
そう思ってサラは少しだけ微笑み、それからテキストメッセージを送った。

「現場に呼ばれた。合い鍵借りる」

それからハンクを呼んだ。  
「ゴメン、ハンク。マミーも行かなくちゃ」  
サラはハンクを裏庭に出してトイレをさせると、呼び戻してドアの鍵を閉めた。  
ボウルの水を交換して、寝室へ行き、靴を履いて、上着を椅子の背から取る。  
玄関へ向かうと、ハンクが物言いたげについてきた。  
振り返ったサラは、思わずしゃがんでハンクを抱き寄せた。  
「ゴメンね、今からじゃシッターにも預けられないから」  
ハンクは置いて行かれるのが分かっているのか、お座りをして、尻尾をゆらゆらと振った。  
「なるべく急いで帰るから。いい子にしててね」  
顎の下を数回掻いてやって、サラは立ち上がった。ハンクはその場に大人しく座ったまま、少し顔を傾けてサラを見上げていた。  
ドアを開け、ちらりと振り返ると、ハンクはその場に伏せ、伸ばした前脚に顎を乗せていた。  
そのまま、どちらかが帰宅するまでそこで待っているのだろうか？いつも？  
何となく後ろ髪引かれる思いで、サラは玄関の扉を閉めた。

・・・恋人の犬にでさえ、こんな思いになるのだから、いったい、これが自分の子供だったら、どんな気分になるのだろう、という思いが、ふとサラの脳裏によぎった。  
そして、慌てて頭を振ってその考えを振り払った。

・・・そういうことは、起こらない。  
考えるだけ、無駄だ。

サラは車のエンジンを回し、アクセルを踏み込んだ。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

現場のアパートには、めぼしい物は無かった。  
生活用品がほとんど無く、テレビとそれに繋がったテレビゲーム、そのソフトが何本か、少年が好みそうなアクション映画やアニメのDVD、それらが乱雑に置かれていた。  
家具も、あるのはダブルサイズのベッドくらいだった。  
このアパートが何に使われていたか、サラは考えたくなかったが、考察するまでもなく明らかだった。  
部屋のゴミ箱は全て空っぽだったが、キッチンの蓋付きゴミ箱には、ファーストフードのゴミがいくつか押し込まれていた。  
ベッドカバーを剥いで、ALSライトを照らしながらマジックで印をつける作業をしていたサラは、溜め息をついてライトを消し、腰を伸ばした。  
「何か出たか？」  
ブラスが入ってきて尋ねた。  
サラはゴーグルを外しながら、苦笑した。  
「ええ、シミがたくさん。ウェンディが忙しくなるわね」  
サラは頭を振った。  
・・・この寝具、いつから洗ってないのだろう。なぜ洗わずに、また使えるのだろう。  
グリッソムも、サラがあまりに頻繁にシーツやカバーを洗うので、一度苦言を呈してきたことがあるが、男だからそうなのか、サラが潔癖症気味だからそうなのか、よく分からなかった。  
コンドームを使っているのだから大丈夫だと言うグリッソムに、うっかり「あたしのがついてる」と言ってしまい、その時にグリッソムが見せたニタついた顔を、サラははっきり覚えていた。あまりに恥ずかしくて、サラはあの時丸めたシーツをグリッソムに投げつけた。そのまま、枕やクッションを投げ合う事態になったが、まあその後は推して知るべしだ。  
「サラ？」  
ブラスの話しかける声に、サラは顔を上げた。  
「男ってどうしてシーツ洗わないの？」  
ブラスは思わず口を薄く開けてサラを見た。  
サラもブラスを見て、それから慌てて目をそらした。  
そうだ。彼は知ってるんだった。顔が赤くなるのが分かった。  
咳払いをして、サラは作業に戻った。  
ブラスはそんなサラを見て、クツクツと笑った。  
「あいつは男という人種の中では綺麗好きな方だと思ったが」  
もう一度、大きな、わざとらしい咳払いが聞こえて、ブラスはサインを受け取った。  
「分かった、分かった。もうやめるよ」  
肩をすくめて言った時、  
「サラ？」  
ビッキーが現れた。  
サラが立ち上がって振り向く。  
「指紋採取、終わりました」  
「ゲーム機や、ソフトのパッケージも？」  
「はい、全部」  
「キッチンやバスルームも？」  
「やりました」  
「ナイフ類は？」  
「全部証拠袋に入れました」  
ふむ、とサラは腰に手を当てた。  
「ここも終わったから・・・」  
「帰れます？」  
欠伸をしそうになって顔をそむけたビッキーに、サラは苦笑した。  
「証拠をラボに運んだらね」  
「はあい」  
ビッキーは目をこすりながら答え、床に置かれた証拠袋を持ち上げ始めた。  
去って行くビッキーを見ながら、  
「遅番の新人か？」  
ブラスがサラに尋ねた。  
「ええ」  
「子守を押しつけられたのか？」  
サラはブラスににんまり笑って見せた。  
「あたしベビーシッターは未経験なんだけどね」  
「そうなのか？」  
ブラスが意外そうな顔をしたことに、サラは驚いた。  
「だって、子供、苦手だもん」  
「そうは聞いてないが」  
サラは怪訝そうにブラスを見た。  
誰がそんなことを言うのだろうと思い、そしてそれは一人しかいないことに気付いた。  
サラは小さく首を横に振った。  
「子供は、苦手。凄く、苦手」  
「なぜ？」  
「なぜって・・・」  
サラは考えたが、やはり首を振った。  
「とにかく、苦手なもんは苦手なの」  
これじゃ意地を張ってるみたい、と思いながら、サラはキットの片付けを急いだ。  
「子供はいいぞ」  
ふと、表情を緩めてブラスが言った。  
「赤ん坊がいつの間にか喋るようになって、這い回るようになって、立ち上がるようになって・・・」  
遠い記憶を辿って、ブラスは笑みを深めた。  
「あっという間に大きくなっちまうがな」  
サラが静かに立ち上がる。曖昧に肩をすくめて、サラはブラスの前を通り過ぎようとした。  
「ま、子育てに失敗した俺が言うんじゃ、説得力が無いか」  
後頭部を撫でながら言うブラスの前で、サラは足を止めた。  
「失敗だなんて・・・」  
思わず彼の腕に手を添えた。彼の娘エリーのことは、警察関係者ならば周知のことだ。ただ、彼女が血の繋がった実の娘では無いことは、あまり知られていなかった。サラはそれを知っている数少ない人間の一人だった。  
ブラスはちらりとサラの手を見て、それから顔を上げてサラの目を見た。そして、軽い調子で、  
「君みたいな娘だったら、さぞ自慢出来たろうにな」  
そう言って歯を見せた。  
サラは何も考えずに口を開いていた。  
「あなたみたいな人が父だったら、あたしは・・・」  
幸せだっただろうに、と言いかけて、そこで気付いてサラは口を噤んだ。慌てて目をそらす。  
ブラスが慈しむように自分を見つめたことには、サラは気付いていなかった。  
「・・・あたしなら、自慢に思ったでしょうね」  
何とか笑顔を浮かべてブラスを見たサラの手を、ブラスは優しく撫でた。  
「ありがとう」  
「エリーだって、きっと、きっと・・・」  
その先に何を言おうとしたのか自分でも分からず、サラはまた言葉を飲み込んだ。  
「いいんだ。どこかでボタンを掛け違えたまま来てしまったんだ。だからどんなに軌道修正しようとしても、うまくいかないんだろう」  
「ジム・・・」  
サラはなんと言っていいか分からず、唇を噛んだ。  
「さ、もう行こう。ビッキーが待ちくたびれて寝てしまうぞ」  
ブラスがそっとサラの背に手を回した。  
サラは  
「ええ」  
小さく頷きながら、その手に従った。

アパートの外に出て、サラはビッキーが記入した証拠品の記録を確認し始めた。  
それを終えてバンの後部ドアを閉めたとき、サラはその窓に映ったものに首を傾げた。  
綺麗な朝焼け。・・・でも、あれは・・・。雲？・・・煙？？  
そう思ったとき、パリーンと、ガラスの割れる音がした。  
振り向いて辺りを見回す。直ぐに、路地を挟んだ向かいのアパートの一室から、煙が立ち上っているに気付いた。  
「ビッキー！消防呼んで！」  
叫んで、サラはそのアパートへ向かって走り出した。

* * *

TBC.

AN : ブラスとサラの「疑似父娘」関係が好きだったりします。


	8. Like Mother Like Daughter(8)

Episode 12 Like Mother Like Daughter(8)

AN : 遅くなりました。あの状態で余り空けたくなかったのですが(汗)

* * *

 ** _「ビッキー！消防呼んで！」_**  
 ** _叫んで、サラはそのアパートへ向かって走り出した。_**

再び窓ガラスが割れ、炎が大きく這い出すのを、サラは見た。  
アパートの入り口から、若い女性が走り出てくる。サラはその女性を抱き留めた。  
「大丈夫ですか？怪我はない！？」  
女性は呆然とした表情で応答が無かった。  
「もしもし？名前は？」  
サラは女性の体を揺さぶった。女性は見開いた目で、サラをぼんやりと見た。  
「アレックス・・・」  
「アレックス、あれは、あなたの部屋？」  
2階の窓を指差して問うと、女性は呆然としたままの様子で頷いた。  
サラは周囲を見回した。野次馬が集まり始めていた。  
家宅捜索の手伝いに来ていた警官達が、ディスパッチと連絡を取り合っているのが見える。  
「ケイト・・・」  
女性の声に、サラは振り向いた。  
「なに？」  
「ケイト・・・」  
サラは息を飲んだ。  
「ケイトって、誰？知り合い？あの部屋にまだ誰かいるの？」  
「あたしの・・・赤ちゃん」  
サラは喘いだ。  
通りを見渡す。  
消防のサイレンはまだ聞こえない。  
サラはアパートを振り返り、今や3階建てアパートの屋根にまで届く勢いの炎を見上げた。  
入り口から住民だろうか、数人が駆け出てくるのが見えた。  
何も考えず、サラは身を翻した。  
「サラ！」  
サラを見つけて駆け寄ろうとしていたブラスは、腕を伸ばして叫んだ。  
しかし、彼女を捕まえるにはあと一歩遅かった。  
「サラ！待つんだ！！」  
呼び止める声も空しく、サラはアパートの中に駆け込んで行ってしまった。  
「あの馬鹿！！」  
ブラスは頭を両手で抱えた。

君に何かあったら、私はあいつにどう説明すればいいんだ・・・！

到着した消防に、ブラスは駆け寄った。  
「隊長はどこだ！？」  
「ジム、どうした」  
旧知の消防隊長はブラスを見つけ、駆け寄ってきた。  
「CSI捜査官が中にいる！急いでくれ！」  
「特徴は？」  
「黒髪の白人女性、30代、細身で長身だ！」  
「名前は？」  
「サラ。サラ・サイドル」  
「分かった。最優先で捜索する」  
隊長はブラスの肩を二、三度宥めるように叩き、それから隊員達に大声で指示を出し始めた。  
救急車のサイレンが近づく。  
ブラスはオロオロと歩き回っていた。  
「ブラス警部？」  
不安そうな声に、ブラスは顔を上げた。  
ビッキーだった。  
「・・・サラは？サラはどこですか？」  
ブラスは黙って背後のアパートを指差した。  
「中！？」  
ビッキーは素っ頓狂な声を上げた。  
「中に入っていったんですか？」  
「そうだ。いいか？真似するなよ？捜査官が、絶対にやっちゃいけない行動だ！」  
「は、はい・・・」  
真似したくても出来ません、という言葉を、ビッキーは飲み込んだ。  
ブラスは頭をかきむしった。  
「あの馬鹿！・・・あの馬鹿者！」  
ホリー・グリブスを失った悲劇をブラスは思い出していた。

あんなことが、二度と起こってはならない。  
ホリーは初日だった。冷酷な言い方をすれば、まだ情を感じる暇も無いほどだった。  
だがサラは、6年も一緒に働いてきた、仲間だった。  
家族だった。  
・・・娘のような。

「あの大馬鹿野郎！」  
ブラスが胸をかきむしって叫んだとき、野次馬達の間から、わあっと歓声が上がった。  
ブラスとビッキーは勢いよく振り向いた。  
アパートから、消防隊員達が数名出てくるところだった。  
彼らに支えられて歩いてくる人影に、ブラスは膝から力が抜けそうなほど、安堵した。思わず隣のビッキーの腕を掴んだほどだった。  
「ブラス警部？」  
ビッキーが心配そうにブラスの顔を覗き込んだ。ブラスは  
「大丈夫だ」  
と短く答え、サラの方に向かって歩き始めた。  
サラは小さな何かを抱えていた。  
それは、明らかに、赤ん坊を抱える抱き方だった。  
「サラ！」  
ブラスの声に、サラはしかし顔を向けること無く、消防隊員と共に救急車に向かい、そして救急隊員に赤ん坊を手渡した。赤ん坊を収容して、救急車は直ぐに発進していった。  
「お嬢さん、あなたもチェックを」  
別の救急隊員が近づいてきて、サラの腕を取った。  
「あたしは大丈夫・・・」  
言い終わらないうちに、咳き込んだサラを、隊員が笑った。  
「ほらね？」  
仕方なく、サラは隊員について、もう一台の救急車の後ろに回った。  
そこに座らされ、酸素マスクを付ける付けないで押し問答しているときに、  
「サラ！この大馬鹿もん！」  
ブラスの怒鳴り声がして、サラは思わず身をすくめた。  
片目を開けて、ブラスを見ると、頭から湯気が出そうな勢いで、顔を真っ赤にして怒っていた。  
「あー、ジム。・・・ごめんなさい」  
「ゴメンですむ問題じゃない！」  
ブラスがガミガミと怒鳴り続けるのを、サラは気まずそうに聞いていた。  
ビッキーはそんな二人を交互に眺めていた。  
そんなビッキーに、ふとサラが気付いた。  
「ビッキー、証拠は？」  
サラは眉を潜めた。車を離れてしまったら、証拠保全の連鎖が途絶えてしまう。裁判で使えなくなる。  
「車はロックしたし、警官に見張らせてます」  
それで十分だったっけと、サラは一瞬考えたが、なぜか考えが纏まらなかった。  
溜め息をついて、サラは立ち上がろうとした。  
「おいおい、どこへ行くんだ」  
「まだダメですよ」  
ブラスと救急隊員とに同時に体を押し戻され、サラはたたらを踏むようにしてよろめきながら、再び座った。  
「証拠、ラボに、届けなきゃ」  
息苦しそうなのを見て、救急隊員がサラに酸素マスクを付ける。サラは抵抗したが、結局付けさせられてしまった。  
「私が、届けます」  
ビッキーが言って、体の向きを変えた。そのまま歩き去ろうとするビッキーに、  
「ビッキー」  
サラが声をかけた。  
「このこと、誰にも言わないで」  
奇妙なお願いに、ビッキーは首を傾げた。  
「いいや、ダメだ」  
強く否定したのは、ブラスだった。  
「ジム・・・」  
サラが上目遣いでブラスを見る。  
お願い、と懇願するように見上げる瞳に、だがブラスは首を振った。  
「いいや、あいつに報告する」  
「ジム、お願い」  
サラの顔が深刻になったが、ブラスは意に介さなかった。  
「ダメだ。部下の無謀な行動を、上司に報告しないとな」  
「お願い、怒られる・・・」  
「当たり前だ！」  
サラはまた身を縮めた。  
「たっぷりお灸を据えて貰え！」  
サラは頬を膨らませ、そして何かを言おうとして、突然激しく咳き込み始めた。  
ブラスは慌てて救急隊員に叫んだ。  
「早く病院へ連れて行け！」  
「はい！」  
救急車がサイレンを鳴らしながら去って行く。  
ブラスは何度目か分からない溜め息をついて、まだ隣にいるビッキーを振り返った。  
「ラボに証拠を運べ」  
「は、はい」  
ビッキーは背筋を伸ばし、心なしか緊張した足取りでバンに向かっていった。  
ブラスは携帯電話を取り出し、何度もそれを開け閉めした。

・・・まったく。  
あいつにどう説明しろと言うんだ。  
私が怒られるに決まってるじゃないか。

あまり自分に火の粉が降りかからないで欲しいと願いながら、ブラスはグリッソムの番号を押した。  
その願いは空しく崩れ去った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「サラ！」

ERの診察室のカーテンが勢いよく開いて、サラはびくりと体を震わせた。  
誰が来たのかは分かっていた。  
どんな顔で振り向けばいいのか、サラは迷った。  
仕方なく振り向いたサラは、後ろめたさ満点の笑顔を浮かべていた。  
「どうも。・・・グリッソム」  
グリッソムは息を切らせていた。顔から血の気が引いていた。汗も滲んでいた。  
ベッド脇に立っているサラの全身を、グリッソムは見回した。  
「あー、帰っていいって」  
サラは明るい声で言った。  
グリッソムが深々と息を吐き出す。額に手を当てて、それから髪をかき上げた。  
ああ、その仕草、セクシー。  
そう思ったが、ひとまずサラは黙っていた。  
彼がとんでもなく怒っていることは、分かっている。・・・そんな話題で誤魔化されてはくれないだろう。それどころか、きっと、火に油を注ぐに違いない。  
グリッソムはイライラと髪を何度もかき上げた。  
あまりに怒りが突き抜けすぎて、グリッソムは言葉が出ないでいた。心配と不安が安堵に変わったとき、得てしてそれは倍以上の怒りにもなるものだ。  
グリッソムは何度も、忙しない呼吸を繰り返した。  
両目を閉じて、何度も言葉に詰まった後で、ようやく、  
「大丈夫なのか？」  
尋ねた。  
サラは肩をすくめた。  
「ちょっと煙を吸い込んで、鼻毛が少し焦げただけ」  
冗談めかして言い、笑顔を作ったが、グリッソムにギロリと睨まれ、引っ込めた。  
「気管は？肺は？」  
「そっちは問題ないって」  
再び、安堵の息を深々と吐いて俯き、それから、グリッソムは人差し指を上げる仕草を何度も繰り返した。  
「サラ・・・」  
グリッソムが言葉に詰まっているのを見て、サラは先に謝ることにした。  
「グリッソム。ごめんなさい、ホントに。反省してる」  
「『反省してる』ばかりで全然改善しないじゃ無いか！」  
グリッソムの怒鳴り声に、サラは思わず身を引いた。  
グリッソムもまた、一瞬我に返り、額に手を当てた。  
「サラ、君は、どうして、いつも・・・そう、突っ走るんだ」  
髪をくしゃくしゃとかいて、グリッソムは声を絞り出すように言った。  
「・・・ごめんなさい」  
「君は自殺願望でもあるのか？」  
「ないわよ！」  
サラは思わず声を荒げた。そしてグリッソムを睨んだ。  
グリッソムもまた、サラを睨み返した。  
サラはイラっとした。ムッとして腕を組んだ。  
「人命救助だったのよ」  
「君の仕事じゃない」  
「赤ん坊がいたの！」  
「いなかったかも知れない」  
「だからって放っておけないでしょ！」  
「レスキューの仕事だ。君は仕事で現場にいたんだぞ」  
サラは何かを思い出した。  
「あなただって飛び込んでいったじゃない」  
「何の話だ」  
「Tシャツにトランクス一丁で、人命救助したじゃない」  
ああ、とサラは眉を上げて続けた。  
「『人』じゃ、なかったわね、アレは」  
ようやく、グリッソムはサラが何のことを話しているのか理解した。  
「あれとこれとは違う」  
「何がどう違うのよ？」  
「あれは・・・勤務中じゃなかった」  
「屁理屈言わないで！」  
「どっちがだ！」  
二人の言い合いがヒートアップしかけたとき、大きな咳払いが聞こえて、二人は同時に振り返った。  
「あー、お邪魔なのは分かってるが」  
ブラスが気まずそうに耳を掻きながら立っていた。  
二人もまた、気まずそうに睨み合う視線を外した。  
「知らせておこうと思ってな」  
「何、ジム？」  
サラが怒りの消えきらない声で聞いた。  
「サラ。あの赤ん坊だが・・・」  
サラはブラスが首を振るのを、薄く口を開いて見つめた。  
「ダメだった」  
「そんな・・・」  
「救急隊員の話によると、受け取ったときから、心停止状態だったそうだ。結局、そのまま戻らずだ」  
サラはベッドの端に力無く座った。そしてがくりと項垂れた。  
「君が見つけたときは、どうだったんだ？」  
ブラスの質問に、サラは少しだけ顔を上げて、遠くを見つめるようにして、答えた。  
「呼吸してないのは確認したけど、心音までは・・・時間が無くて」  
そう言ってまた項垂れた。  
グリッソムの胸からは、急速に怒りが消えていき、代わりに締め付けられるような痛みが湧き上がった。  
「分かった。念のため、解剖することになるだろう」  
サラはブラスの方を見ないまま、力無く頷いた。  
ブラスは溜め息をつき、それからグリッソムの方を向いた。  
サラを痛ましそうに見つめる視線に、ブラスはもう一度二人を見比べた。そして何も言わずに、グリッソムの腕を二度軽く叩いて、そして去って行った。

サラはマットレスが沈むのを感じた。隣にグリッソムが腰を下ろしたのだ。  
「サラ・・・」  
「お説教なら、後に出来ない？」  
サラの細い声に、グリッソムの胃は縮まるかのようだった。  
「・・・もう、終わったよ」  
サラが深々と溜め息をつく。  
グリッソムは思わずサラの背中に腕を回した。  
サラの頭が、ゆっくりグリッソムの肩に乗った。グリッソムはサラの肩を抱き寄せた。  
「あの子、まだ、小さかった・・・」  
サラの肩を、グリッソムは静かに撫でた。  
「まだ、小さかった・・・」  
グリッソムはサラの頭に手を乗せ、そして額に優しく口づけた。  
「帰ろう」  
そっと耳に囁く。  
サラはグリッソムを見上げた。  
「家に？ラボに？」  
「君は今日は非番だ。家に帰りなさい」  
「・・・ハンクに会いに行っていい？」  
グリッソムはちらりと口角を上げた。  
「いいよ」  
溜め息一つついて、サラは立ち上がった。  
それからふとグリッソムを見て尋ねた。  
「火災の調査は、誰が行ってるの？」  
「キャサリンとニックに頼んだ」  
「そう」  
グリッソムもベッドから立ち上がり、サラに左手を差し出した。  
「さあ、行こう。送るよ」  
「あなたはラボに戻るんでしょ？タクシー拾うからいい」  
「おいで」  
短かったが、有無を言わせないグリッソムの言葉に、サラは仕方なく、彼の手を取った。

* * *

TBC.


	9. Like Mother Like Daughter(9)

Episode 12 Like Mother Like Daughter(9)

AN : 遅くなってすみません！

* * *

検視室に呼ばれたサラは、コートを羽織って中へ入っていった。  
アル・ロビンス検視官が立って待っていた。  
「先生、呼んだ？」  
サラの声に、ロビンスは振り向いて笑みを見せた。  
「やあ、ヒロインの登場か」  
サラは鼻に皺を寄せた。  
「やめて。助けられなかったんだし」  
「君のせいじゃない」  
サラが首を振るのを見て、ロビンスは検視台の小さな小さな体を指し示した。  
「いや、本当に、君のせいじゃないんだ」  
「どういうこと？」  
サラは首を傾げて台に近づいた。  
「赤ん坊の気管も肺も、綺麗だった」  
「・・・煙を吸ってない？」  
サラは目を見開いた。  
「そうだ」  
「じゃあ・・・」  
「火事が起きたとき、もう死んでいた」  
「でも」  
サラは目を閉じて思い出した。  
「触ったとき、まだ温かかった」  
「死後間もなくだったんだろう」  
下唇を噛んで、サラは俯くと何かを考え始めた。  
やがて、  
「他に、何か所見あった？」  
ゆっくり顔を向けると、ロビンスに静かに尋ねた。  
「肋骨が折れていた。心肺蘇生をしたか？」  
「あたしはしてない。でも救急隊員がしたかも」  
「ふむ」  
ロビンスは赤ん坊の首を指差した。  
「舌骨が折れている」  
「・・・絞殺！？」  
サラは思わず声を上げた。天を仰いで、目をぎゅっと閉じた。  
それから、怒りの籠もった目を見開いた。  
「あの女！」  
火事が発生して、真っ先にアパートから出てきた女性のことを、サラは思い出した。  
確か、アレックスと言ったか。  
赤ん坊を置いて逃げてきたのでは無く、赤ん坊を殺して、放置してきたのだ。証拠が消えてくれればいいと願って。  
もしかしたらあの火事も、意図的な物かも知れない。担当のキャサリンとニックに伝えなければと、サラは携帯電話を取り出した。  
「サラ、まだあるんだ」  
それをロビンスが押しとどめた。  
「これを見てくれ」  
怪訝そうなサラを、ロビンスはレントゲン写真台に案内した。  
「肩、手首、股関節。骨折や脱臼の痕が見られる。数週間から数ヶ月前の物だ」  
サラは息を飲んでレントゲン写真を見つめた。  
「虐待・・・？」  
「さあ。骨形成不全の病気の可能性もある。病院の治療記録を当たっているところだ。血液サンプルも検査に回してある。だが・・・」  
ロビンスはもう一度赤ん坊の体の方に向き直った。  
「体のあちこちに、痣がある」  
サラは奥歯を噛みしめた。  
怒りで頭がクラクラしそうな程だった。  
「サラ？大丈夫か？」  
ロビンスがやや心配そうにサラの顔を覗き込んだ。  
「いいえ」  
思わず吐き捨てるように言ってから、サラは唇を噛んで俯いた。  
一瞬驚いたロビンスだったが、しばらく静かにサラの隣に立っていた。  
彼女が時々、虐待のケースでは強い反応を示すことを、彼もまたよく知っていた。  
深呼吸を何度も何度も繰り返し、気持ちを落ち着かせようとしているのが、痛いほどに分かった。  
「この子、生後どれくらい？」  
やがてサラが絞り出すように言った。  
「5ヶ月か、6ヶ月といったところだ」  
「たった・・・」  
サラは涙声を飲み込み、そっと遺体に手を伸ばした。  
丸い頬に震える指で触れた。  
肉付きは悪くないと言うことは、ネグレクトは無かったと言うことだろう。それはせめてもの・・・救いだろうか？  
サラが鼻をすするのを、ロビンスは複雑そうにしばらく見つめていた。  
あまりに痛ましい姿に、これだけの年数を経験したロビンスでさえやりきれない気分だったが、サラがこれほどはっきりと感情を示したことに、多少ながら驚いていた。  
今までの彼女には、こういったケースで動揺しているのを「隠そう」という努力が垣間見えた。しかし今の彼女からは、それとは違った、別の葛藤が見て取れた。  
ロビンスはそっとサラの側を離れ、検死報告書に取りかかろうとした。  
「先生は・・・やりきれないこと、ある？」  
そんなロビンスに、ふとサラが声をかけた。振り向くと、サラは両腕を組んで赤ん坊を見つめていた。  
「ああ、あるとも。特に子供は、つらい」  
サラは小さく頷いた。それから何かを言いたそうにしばらく迷っているのを見て、ロビンスは自分から話し始めた。  
「そういう時は、特別丁寧に切開を閉じて、お疲れ様を言うんだ。自分にな」  
サラが顔を上げた。興味を引かれたようだ。  
「それで、家に帰って、女房と冗談を言い合って、笑って、そして、・・・眠る」  
眠る、の前にロビンスが少し言葉を濁したのに気付いて、サラは僅かに口元を綻ばせた。  
そういうの、有りなのかな、やっぱり。サラはふとそう思った。  
「あたし、・・・どこまで受け止めきれるか、なんか、急に分からなくなっちゃって」  
なぜ話し始めたのか、サラにも分からなかった。自分が誰かに助けを求めているとは思いたくなかった。ロビンスほど長くこの世界に携わって来た大先輩が、どう乗り越えてきたのか、ただ興味があるだけだ、とサラは自分に言い聞かせていた。  
ロビンスは数秒、サラを見つめ、それから赤ん坊の遺体を見た。  
「全部受け止める必要は、無いんじゃないかな」  
ロビンスが呟くように言うと、サラは顔を振り上げた。  
「こういう仕事で、消耗しないでいられる方法は、2種類あると思う。何も感じないように心を堅く閉ざして全てを跳ね返してしまうか・・・」  
ロビンスはそこでサラを振り返った。  
「受け流していくか、だ」  
サラはロビンスを見つめ返した。  
「受け流す？」  
「ああ」  
ロビンスは頷き、書類机に向かってゆっくり歩き始めた。  
「前者はきっとグリッソムみたいな人間になるんだろうな」  
ロビンスはやや冗談めいて言ったが、サラはカチンときた。  
「彼は何も感じないわけじゃない」  
思わずムキになって言い返した。  
驚いて、ロビンスはサラを再び振り返った。

・・・なぜ彼女が怒っているんだ？

ロビンスが怪訝に見つめていると、サラは視線に気付いて慌てて目をそらした。  
どこか居心地悪そうに見えた。  
「あー、あたし、その・・・もう、行くわ」  
気まずそうに髪をかき上げて、サラはそう言うと、検視室を出て行こうとした。  
「なあ、サラ」  
ロビンスはそう呼び止めて、机の前の椅子にゆっくりと腰を下ろした。  
「我々は、全ての人を救うことは、出来ないんだよ」  
その言葉を、サラは静かに聞いていた。  
「瞬間的に何かを感じることはきっと人には止めることは出来ない。そんなことは無理だ。だからといって、全部を消化しきる必要だって無いんじゃないかな」  
サラが少し首を傾げるのを、横目で見ながら、ロビンスは眼鏡を探した。  
「食べ過ぎたとき、人はどうなる？」  
「・・・太る」  
サラの短い返答に、ロビンスは声を出して笑った。  
「そうだな、そしてその結果病気になる。あるいは、胸焼けになって、吐き出すか押し流すかすることもある」  
ロビンスの例えに、サラはやや苦笑を浮かべた。  
やっと眼鏡を見つけて、ロビンスはそれを掛けた。  
「それが、受け流すって話と、関係あるの？」  
ロビンスは義足を外しながら頷いた。  
「私が足を失ったとき、そりゃあ足掻いたもんだ。運命を呪って、なぜ俺が、なぜ今、と嘆いたさ。考え続けた」  
サラはロビンスの遠くを見つめる横顔と、彼が置いた杖と義足を交互に眺めながら聞いていた。  
「で、結局、考えるのをやめた。もううんざりしてな。誰かのせいにするのも、自分のせいにするのも、そして運命を呪うことにも、飽きてしまったんだ」  
「・・・受け流したってこと？」  
「そうさな。ある意味そうかも知れん。だって、答えが出ると、思うか？」  
サラは俯いた。  
「全てを神のせいにするのも、有りだとは思う。だが、私は医者で、科学者の端くれだ。全て神の思し召しだと言うのは、どうにもな」  
軽く笑うロビンスに、サラも合わせて小さく笑った。  
サラも神の存在を全く信じていないわけではないが、「全て神の思し召し」と思うことは、思考放棄のように思えてならないのだった。  
「人生はただ・・・人生なんだと、私は思うようにしている。原因や理由を探すには、あまりにも物事が複雑に絡み合いすぎていると思うんだ」  
「だから・・・『仕方ない』？」  
サラの口調には、抑え気味ながら批判的な音が含まれていた。  
ロビンスはしかし、それで気を悪くすることは無かった。  
「諦めたのとは違うと言いたいが・・・でも結局同じ事かもな。考えてもしょうがないことを考え続けても・・・、しょうがない」  
ロビンスは肩をすくめてサラを見た。  
サラは再び小さく笑って言った。  
「なんか、哲学の講義を受けてるみたい」  
それにはロビンスもまた笑った。  
「グリッソムともよく哲学問答をするけど、先生の方が分かり易い」  
そう言って、サラは不思議な表情をして微笑んだ。  
ロビンスは軽く首を傾げてそんなサラを見た。  
「グリッソムと、哲学問答なんかするのか？」  
素朴な疑問に、サラはハッと唇を噛んだ。慌てて視線を逸らす。  
気まずい沈黙が、流れた。  
さっきもこんなことがあったな、とロビンスが思い出しかけたとき、サラの携帯電話が鳴った。  
サラは半分ホッとしたように電話に出た。  
「サイドル」  
「キャサリンよ。昨日の火災について、少し話したいことがあるんだけど」  
「あたしからも話があるの」  
「今どこ？」  
「検視室。もう戻る」  
「じゃ、レイアウトルームで待ってる」  
「分かった」  
サラは電話を切った。  
「じゃああたし、行きます」  
「ああ」  
机に向かってペンを走らせていたロビンスは、振り向くこと無く、手をひらひらと振った。  
「先生」  
「ん？」  
「ありがと」  
そこでロビンスはサラを振り向いた。  
微笑んでいるサラに、ロビンスも微笑み返した。  
「どういたしまして」  
サラは検視室を出て行った。

ラボに戻る途中で、サラはブラスに電話を掛けた。  
検視結果を伝え、アレックスという女性を探すように依頼した。  
「キャサリン」  
レイアウトルームへ入ると、キャサリンとニックが揃って顔を向けた。  
「話って？」  
サラが促すと、キャサリンとニックは現場写真を指差しながら、説明を始めた。  
「火元は217号室で、借り主はアレックス・ザグナー。借りて4年になる」  
「あたしが入った部屋ね」  
ニックはちらりとサラの顔を見た。  
「何？」  
視線に気付いて、サラはニックを見た。  
「いや、なんでも」  
そう言いながらも、ニックは何か言いたそうに、サラとキャサリンの顔をちらちらと見ていた。  
サラは小さく溜め息をついた。  
「お説教なら、ブラスとグリッソムからたくさん食らったから。お願いだから、もうほっといて」  
「私は何も言ってないわよ」  
キャサリンが他人事のように言うのを、サラは本気で感謝したかった。  
「単刀直入に言うと、これは事故じゃ無い」  
前触れも無く、キャサリンが言った。  
「放火？」  
「ええ」  
キャサリンはその説明をしようと口を開いたが、  
「あたしもそう思う」  
サラが間髪を入れずそう言ったので、驚いて彼女を見た。  
「どうしてそう思うの？」  
サラは検視報告について話した。  
話を聞き終えると、部屋は重苦しい空気に包まれた。  
「間違いないわね。虐待して、殺してしまったのを、隠そうと放火した」  
重々しく溜め息をつきながら、キャサリンが言った。  
「ええ」  
「母親を手配して貰わないと」  
「もうジムに頼んだ」  
キャサリンはふとサラを見た。  
「大丈夫？」  
サラが首を横に振るのを見て、キャサリンもニックも驚いた。  
「あたし、母親と話したの。彼女が赤ん坊を置いてきたと言ったから、あたしは中に行ったのに」  
カリカリと話すサラを見て、キャサリンとニックは顔を見合わせた。  
「そのせいで、グリッソムにガミガミ怒られたのに」  
「怒ってるのは、そこ？」  
ニックは思わず口を挟んだ。  
「なによ、いけない？」  
サラがニックを睨み付ける。  
ニックは助けを求めるようにキャサリンを見たが、キャサリンは肩をすくめただけだった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「ウェンディ、どう？」  
DNAラボを覗いて、サラはウェンディに話しかけた。  
「シーツのDNAね。まだ二つ照合結果が出ただけ」  
ウェンディに2枚の用紙を手渡される。  
「No1とNo2のシミは、同一人物の精液。えーと、被害者No2のユーリ・ケンプトンのものと一致」  
「あと15個出揃うのにどれくらい？」  
サラはうんざりしながら尋ねた。  
「そうねえ・・・解析と照合、フル稼働でも、半分終わるのにあと24時間かも」  
ウェンディは少し申し訳なさそうに言った。  
「機械の限界がそれなら、仕方ないわ」  
サラは宥めるように言って、DNAラボを出た。  
その時、サラの携帯電話が鳴り、出るとビッキーだった。  
「サラ！来て下さい！」  
「何？」  
「凶器、見つけました！」  
サラはビッキーがいる作業部屋に小走りで向かった。  
「これです」  
ビッキーは一つのナイフを両手に捧げ持って見せた。  
「刺し傷の型を取ったものと、被害者から取った傷跡の型と、完全に一致しました」  
「全部の被害者と比較した？」  
「はい」  
「血液反応は？」  
「刃の部分からは出ませんでした。洗ったんでしょうね。でも」  
ビッキーはナイフの柄と刃を分離させた。  
「ここに、血が染みこんでいました」  
柄の内側に、赤い小さな染みが、確かについていた。  
「人間の血です」  
そう言いながら、ビッキーは血液反応予備検査結果をサラに示した。  
サラは満面の笑みで、ビッキーを見た。  
「よくやったわ、ビッキー。お手柄」  
ビッキーもまた、満面の笑顔を浮かべた。  
「血液、DNAラボに届けて」  
「はい」  
作業を続けるビッキーを見ながら、サラは笑みを崩さないまま、  
「でも、よく気付いたわね、柄の中まで」  
何気なくそう尋ねた。  
普通は、見落とすところだ。  
ビッキーは笑顔で答えた。  
「だって、テレビで見ましたから！」  
サラは一瞬呆気にとられたが、愛想笑いを返すしか無かった。

* * *

TBC.


	10. Like Mother Like Daughter(10)

Episode 12 Like Mother Like Daughter(10)

AN : 年内には完結する！(笑)

* * *

サラは深夜のランチを休憩室で取っていた。グリッソムがコーヒーを買ってきてくれて、少しの間二人でお喋りをした。  
やがて彼がオフィスに戻り、食事も終わろうかという頃に、サラの携帯電話が鳴った。  
「サイドル」  
電話の相手はソフィアだった。  
「また遺体が出たわ」  
コーヒーカップを片付けていたサラは一瞬手を止めた。  
「少年の刺殺体？」  
「そう」  
「場所は？」  
「フラミンゴ通り215番地付近のコンビニ近くのゴミ箱」  
サラは顔をしかめた。  
「場所を変えた？」  
「そのようね」  
「15分で行く」  
そう言ってサラは携帯電話を切った。  
サラは片付けを終えて休憩室を出て、ふと足を止めた。少し考えてから、サラはグリッソムのオフィスに向かった。  
「グリッソム」  
ドアを叩く間も惜しんで、サラはオフィスにずかずかと入っていった。  
グリッソムが勢いよく顔を上げた。  
・・・最近、書類仕事をしている彼しか見てないな。と、ふとサラは思った。  
「また少年の刺殺体が出た」  
グリッソムはゆっくり眼鏡を外した。  
「同じか？」  
「まだ詳しくは分からない。場所も違うし」  
ふむ、とグリッソムは一度頷き、それから、「それで？」と聞きたそうな顔でサラを見た。  
「ビッキーを帰しちゃったから、誰か、借りられない？」  
グリッソムは体を起こして椅子の背もたれに寄りかかった。椅子を揺らして、少しの間考えた。  
「私が行こう」  
サラは驚いて、立ち上がる彼を見たが、すぐに笑顔を浮かべて言った。  
「書類はいいの？」  
「・・・少しは減っただろう？」  
なぜか得意そうなグリッソムに、サラは思わず噴き出しかけた。そんなサラの隣を通り過ぎていきながら、グリッソムはサラにふと顔を寄せると、  
「椅子に座りすぎて、そろそろお尻が痛いんだ」  
そう悪戯っぽく囁いて行った。  
肩を揺らして笑いながら、サラはグリッソムの後を追ってオフィスを出た。

現場へ着くと、すでに検視官助手のデビッドが確認を始めたところだった。  
「ソフィア」  
ブロンドの長髪の後ろ姿に向かってサラが声をかけると、ソフィアと、そして隣にいたブラス警部が振り向いた。  
「ジム、何してるんだ？」  
グリッソムの問いに、ブラスはニヤリと笑った。  
「やあこんばんはお二人さん」  
ブラスの皮肉な口調に、サラは僅かに顔をしかめて睨んだ。  
「誰かさんの行動を監視しようかと思ったんだが、君が来たんなら必要なかったな」  
ブラスはサラからグリッソムに視線を滑らせながら言った。  
サラはうんざりと両手を挙げた。  
「今日は火事が起こっても飛び込まないって約束する」  
「今日は？」  
グリッソムが横から口を挟んだ。サラは思わずグリッソムを睨んだ。  
そんなサラにグリッソムは軽く片方の眉を上げて見せただけで、  
「それで、どんな感じだ？」  
ソフィアに向かって尋ねた。サラがますます苦い顔をしたことに、グリッソムは気付かなかった。  
「推定13～15歳の白人少年、全裸で遺棄、周囲に血痕はなし。IDなし」  
全員は説明を聞きながら、遺体の場所まで歩いて行った。  
「デビッド、どう？」  
サラが尋ねると、デビッドはちらりと顔を上げた。  
「死後3～4日は経ってそうですね。刺し傷はすべて胸で4箇所。どれも深いです」  
「性行為の痕は？」  
デイビッドの顔が歪んだのを見て、サラは眉を潜めた。  
「あります。・・・これまでと比べて、かなり・・・乱暴な方かと」  
「レイプ？」  
サラはやや驚いて聞き返した。  
「可能性はあります。異物を・・・使ったかも」  
サラは一瞬顔をしかめて、それからソフィアを見た。  
「どう思う？」  
「遺体の状況はまるで同じ。まだ連続犯としてメディアに流れてないから、模倣犯の可能性も少ないと思う」  
「同感」  
ソフィアの説明に、サラも頷いた。  
「これまでと、何が違う？」  
グローブを嵌めて周囲を見回しながら、グリッソムがサラに尋ねた。  
「遺棄現場。それから、レイプ」  
グリッソムはサラを見た。  
「これまでは？」  
「これまでの3体はすべてフレモント通りの2ブロック範囲内で見つかってる。被害者3人とも男娼で、性行為の痕はあったけど、レイプではなかった」  
「連続犯は、捜査の手を感じると、行動パターンを変えることがままある」  
「遺棄現場を変えたのはそれで説明つくけど・・・レイプは？」  
サラの問いに、  
「犯人にとって、セックスが目的じゃないからだ」  
グリッソムは淡々と答えた。  
「彼にとって、『本番』は、殺しだ」  
そう言って、それからグリッソムは「さて、」とサラを見た。  
「何をすればいい？」  
サラは怪訝そうにグリッソムを見た。  
グリッソムは肩をすくめた。  
「君の事件だ。指示を出して」  
サラは懐中電灯で辺りを照らした。  
そして、あるものを見て、満面の笑顔で振り向いた。  
「ゴミ箱をお願い」  
グリッソムは一瞬鼻に皺を寄せたが、直ぐに小さく笑って、  
「仰せの通りに、ハニー」  
そう囁くと、サラの隣を通り過ぎていった。

二人は時折言葉を交わしながら、現場の捜索を行った。  
夜が白々と明け始めた頃だった。  
「サラ」  
ゴミ箱の中から、グリッソムが呼んだ。  
しゃがんでいたサラは立ち上がって振り向いた。  
「リュックがどうとか、言ってたな？」  
「ええ。二人の被害者が同じリュックを持ってて、それを4つ購入した人物が今のところ容疑者の最有力候補」  
サラはグリッソムにライトを向けながら、ゆっくり近寄った。  
「それは、こんなリュックか？」  
そう言って片手でグリッソムが掲げたリュックサックを、サラは見つめ、そして息を飲んだ。  
「そう、それ」  
小走りでグリッソムへ駆け寄る。  
「中身は？」  
グリッソムはカバンを開いたが、静かに首を横に振った。  
「空っぽだ」  
それからリュックをゆっくり眺め回し、そしてあるポイントにライトを当てた。  
「血がついてる」  
二人は僅かの間顔を見合わせた。  
サラが広げた証拠袋に、グリッソムはゆっくりそのリュックを入れた。  
グリッソムがゴミ箱から出ようとするのを、サラは手を貸して手伝った。  
「そっちはどうだ？何かあったか？」  
「道路には何も」  
二人は証拠をバンに運び始めた。  
グリッソムは隣を歩くサラの横顔をちらりと見た。  
「朝食でも食べに行くか？」  
「いえ、先にラボにこれ届ける。あとその血痕をDNAに回して・・・」  
そこでサラは大きな欠伸をした。その無防備な姿に、グリッソムは思わず笑った。  
「・・・ごめん」  
思わずサラも苦笑した。  
「そのあとは・・・うちに来るか？」  
バンに着き、その後部ドアを開けながら、グリッソムが声を落としながら聞いた。  
「んー」  
サラは少し考えて、それから小さく首を振った。  
「やめておく」  
グリッソムは不満そうに一瞬唇をとがらせ、しかしすぐに戻した。  
周囲を気にしたのだろう。  
しばらく二人は黙って証拠を記録して積む作業を続けた。  
「大丈夫か？」  
やがてポツリと、さりげない様子を装って、グリッソムが尋ねた。  
サラは一瞬考えた後で、  
「あたし今、・・・胸焼けなの」  
そう言ってちらりと唇の端を上げた。  
「・・・食べ過ぎか？」  
眉をひそめて自分を見るグリッソムに、サラは反対側の口角も上げて笑って見せた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

次のシフトが始まって直ぐ、グリッソムとサラは検視室にいた。  
ロビンスが解剖結果を説明するのを、二人は静かに聞いていた。  
「刺し傷は過去の遺体と同じで、刃渡り8cm程の片刃のナイフだ」  
「型を取ろう」  
グリッソムが言うと、ロビンスはトレーにあった瓶を一つ取り上げた。  
「もう取らせた」  
「凶器と思われるナイフがあるの。直ぐにビッキーに照合させるわ」  
サラがそれを受け取って眺めながら言った。  
「アルコール検査はポジティブ。これも同じだ。過去の3件と違うのは、性的暴行の痕があることだな」  
ロビンスが検視台を回り込みながら言った。  
「異物も使ったと思われるが、中から精液も見つかってる。DNAに回した」  
「精液？」  
サラは勢いよく顔を上げた。  
「他の被害者の体からは見つかってない」  
「これまではコンドームを使ったんだろう」  
「これも・・・パターンが変わっただけ？」  
サラはグリッソムを振り返りながら言った。  
「もしかしたら、これまでは『予行演習』だったのかもな」  
グリッソムの言葉に、サラは顔をしかめた。  
「ターゲットもこれまでと違う」  
「違う？」  
今度はロビンスが興味深そうに聞き返した。  
サラは一つ頷いて、説明した。  
「この少年の身元は、ロビー・マコーミック。ボルダーシティに住む高校1年で、15歳。両親が3日前に捜索願いを出してた」  
「男娼じゃない？」  
「恐らく」  
少年の身元は、日中ビッキーが調べ上げておいてくれた。両親はもう間もなく身元確認に到着するはずだった。  
「里子でもないし、体を売ってた過去もない。・・・もしかして、犯人は二人いる？」  
「共犯者か？」  
グリッソムが聞き返した。サラは頷いた。  
「だが、少年の特徴は同じだ。白人のミドルティーン、ブロンドで、黒い瞳。スポーツタイプではなくどちらかというと痩せて・・・」  
「そうね」  
サラは溜め息をついた。  
「犯人の行動パターンを変える何かが起こったんだ。もしかしたら、いつも相手を物色しに行っていたエリアに、刑事達が現れたのを警戒したのかも知れない。それでも欲求は抑えられず、普通の少年をターゲットにせざるを得なかった」  
サラは両腕を組んでグリッソムの仮説を聞いていた。  
その時、サラの携帯電話が鳴った。  
電話の相手はソフィアだった。  
「赤ん坊の母親、アレックスが署に来たわ。聴取に立ち会う？」  
サラは首を傾げた。  
「あなたが担当なの？」  
あの火事の現場にはブラスがいたから、彼がそのまま担当するかと思ったのだ。  
「ええ。サラ。驚きよ。彼女、スコット・ダビンの血縁者なの」  
サラは思わず口をあんぐりと開けた。  
「ホントに？」  
「ええ。姉らしいわ」  
「直ぐ行く」  
サラは通話を切ってグリッソムとロビンスを振り返った。  
「どうした？」  
少し呆然とした様子のサラに、グリッソムが話しかけた。  
「すごい・・・偶然？」  
「何かあったのか？」  
「火事で死んだ赤ん坊の母親が、こっちの容疑者の関係者だった」  
グリッソムもまた驚いて目を軽く見開いた。  
「あたし、聴取に行ってくる」  
サラは幾分落ち着かない様子で検視室を出て行った。  
そんなサラの後ろ姿を見送って、グリッソムは再び検視台に向き直った。腕時計をちらりと見る。  
「なあ、ギル」  
ロビンスに話しかけられて、グリッソムはふと顔を上げた。  
「サラは・・・大丈夫か？」  
グリッソムは眉をひそめた。  
「なぜ？」  
ロビンスはふぅっと息を吐いた。  
「いや・・・ちょっと」  
「気になることでも？」  
グリッソムは不安そうに尋ねた。  
「火災現場に飛び込んだことか？」  
グリッソムの問いに、  
「いやあ、そうじゃない」  
ロビンスは首を横に振った。  
「あれは、彼女らしいと思うよ」  
そう言って軽く笑う。  
グリッソムは僅かに唇の内側を噛んだ。いや笑えない。彼女の危険を顧みない行動は、こちらの身が持たない。命が縮む。  
「赤ん坊のことで、・・・その、ちょっとな。気になる言い方をしたものだから」  
グリッソムは視線でロビンスに先を促した。  
「もうどう受け止めていいか、分からない、とな」  
ロビンスの言葉に、グリッソムは眉をひそめて俯いた。  
一瞬、彼女の戦いが、悪い方向に向かっているのではと懸念したのだが、  
「以前の彼女なら、そんなことは言わなかったと思って」  
ロビンスのその言葉で、考えが変わった。  
「何もかも消化する必要はないんじゃないか、と言ったんだがな」  
グリッソムはハッと顔を上げた。  
そして、小さく微笑んだ。  
・・・そうか、それで、「胸焼け」か。  
グリッソムには、サラの変化は、他人に固く閉ざしてきた部分を、開きつつあるからだと感じた。  
過去と対峙し乗り越えるには、そう、自分の心を解き放つ必要があるのだ。  
グリッソムは静かに頷いた。  
それから、腕時計を見た。  
・・・そろそろ、追いかけても見つからないだろう。  
「アル、心配ありがとう。だが、多分、彼女は大丈夫だ」  
そう言って、グリッソムは検視室を出て行った。  
その姿を見送りながら、ロビンスは首を傾げていた。

なぜ、グリッソムが、サラの心配をしたことに礼を言ったのだろう？

* * *

TBC.


	11. Like Mother Like Daughter(11)

Episode 12 Like Mother Like Daughter(11)

AN : レビュー有り難うございます。とても励みになっています！

* * *

グリッソムが取調室の隣の観察室に入ったとき、そこには先客がいた。  
「ジム」  
ブラス警部が振り向いた。  
「やあ」  
「何してるんだ？」  
「事件解決スピードアップのために、オブザーバーを頼まれてな」  
それで現場にもいたのか、とグリッソムは納得した。  
「保安官か？」  
グリッソムはやや同情するように聞いた。  
「副保安官だ」  
「ああ」  
お互い、苦笑を交わし合う。  
「それに、あの中にはあまり混ざりたくない」  
ブラスの言葉に、グリッソムは僅かに首を傾けた。  
ブラスはガラスの向こうを顎で示した。  
「ラスベガス署の女傑が揃ってる」  
グリッソムは右眉を上げて、ブラスを見たが、コメントは控えた。二人はガラスの向こう側に注視した。

取調室内では、ソフィアとキャサリンとサラが、一人の女性を相手に聴取を行っていた。  
アレックス・ザグナーは、弟のスコット・ダビンについて度重なる質問を受けていたが、もう何年も会っていないと言うばかりだった。  
火災のあった日に、サラ達が捜索していた、スコットが借りていたアパートについても、そんな近くに住んでたなんて知らなかった、と説明した。  
今どこにいるかも知らない、行きそうな場所も、携帯電話の番号も知らない。  
姉と弟でも、そんなに疎遠になるものだろうかと、サラは訝しんだ。  
ほんの数年一緒に過ごしただけのジョンとは、サラでさえ年に数回は連絡を取り合って、数年に一度は会っているというのに。  
ソフィアが両親のことを尋ねたときに、サラのどこか浮遊する思考は現実に引き戻された。  
「母は父の虐待に耐えかねて私が14の時に出て行って、それきりよ」  
アレックスは吐き捨てるようにそう言った。  
そしてその結果、二人の子供が代わりに殴られるようになったと、アレックスは訴えた。  
「父は5年前に死んだわ。せいせいした」  
肩をすくめて苦く笑うアレックスに、ソフィアとキャサリンは顔を見合わせた。  
ただ一人、サラは資料に目を落とすフリをして俯いた。  
スコットのことを聞き出すのはこれ以上は無理といったん判断して、ソフィアがキャサリンに促すかのように視線を投げた。  
キャサリンはその視線を受けて頷き、ファイルから写真を数枚取り出した。  
倒れたアロマオイルキャンドルと、タバコの吸い殻、そして焼けた廊下の写真だった。  
「あなたはアロマオイルを、廊下に撒いた」  
アレックスは腕組みをした。  
「子供部屋の前の廊下にね」  
キャサリンの口調は淡々としていた。  
「そしてタバコに火を付け、床に置いた。で、自分だけ逃げた」  
「ち、違う！」  
アレックスは震える声で言った。  
「火事が起きたとき、あなたはどこにいたの？」  
キャサリンの質問に、アレックスは額を拭った。  
「リビングよ。寝ちゃったの。テレビ見ながら。起きたら火がついてて・・・パニックで飛び出て・・・」  
「子供を置いて？」  
キャサリンの声が険しくなった。子供のことを忘れて一人だけ逃げるなど、とうてい彼女には信じられなかった。  
「だって、子供部屋の前が燃えてたから！近づけなかったのよ！」  
アレックスはそう主張した。  
キャサリンとサラは僅かに視線を交わした。  
今度はサラが、別の写真を取り出して机の上に置いた。  
「あなたの赤ちゃん・・・あたしが助けに行った、ケイト」  
赤ん坊の遺体写真を、サラは並べた。  
「彼女は火事の前に死んでた」  
アレックスは激しく首を振った。  
「そんなの・・・知らなかった！」  
「子供を殺して、火を付けたんじゃないの？」  
「違う！」  
アレックスはひたすら首を振り続けた。  
サラは別のレントゲン写真を置いた。  
「骨折の痕がこんなにあるわ。あなたは赤ちゃんをずっと虐待してた。とうとう殺してしまって、それを隠そうとしたんじゃないの？」  
「違う！」  
「じゃあこの虐待の証拠をどう説明するの？病院とラボで検査したけど、病気は見つからなかった。誰かが暴力を振るったから折れたのよ！？」  
サラが思わず立ち上がって声を荒げる。  
ソフィアとキャサリンが気遣わしげに視線を交わすのと同時に、マジックミラーの反対側でも、グリッソムが思わずガラスに右手をついていた。それをブラスは心配そうに見ていた。  
「あたしじゃない！」  
アレックスは叫んだ。  
「夫よ！夫のネイサンがやったの！彼はいつも・・・いつも、泣き声がうるさいって・・・」  
そう言ってアレックスは両手で顔を覆った。  
サラは荒い息をして、しばらく黙って立っていた。  
「夫？」  
掠れた声で言って、それからサラはすとんと椅子に座った。

父親が、子供を。

・・・ダメよサラ。  
これはあなたとは、何も関係ない、別の事件なのだから。

「ご主人のネイサンと最後に会ったのは、いつ？」  
キャサリンが後を引き継いで質問を始めた。  
アレックスは顔を上げた。  
「さあ・・・2、3日前かな・・・いつもふらっと帰ってきて、ふらっと出て行くから・・・」  
「仕事は何をしているの？」  
「建築関係って聞いてるけど」  
「会社名を知らないの？」  
「日雇いみたいな物だと、言ってたから・・・」  
ソフィアとキャサリンは顔を見合わせた。そして同時に、溜め息をついた。  
「・・・ご主人、お酒は飲む？」  
ぽつりと、サラが尋ねた。  
「ええ・・・」  
アレックスは頷いた。  
「よく行くバーとか、そういうの知らない？」

母は知っていた。始めのうちは、泥酔した父をよく迎えに行っていた。そして帰ってくると、喧嘩が始まるのだ。

「幼なじみのサムがやってる、何て言ったかな・・・その店にはよく行ってたと思う」  
「場所は分かる？」  
ソフィアが勢い込んで尋ねた。  
アレックスは曖昧ながらも場所を説明した。  
「とにかく、狭くて汚い店よ」  
そう言って、アレックスは机に両肘をつくと、再びその上に額を乗せて顔を両手で覆った。  
「私が寝ている間に帰ってきて・・・赤ちゃんを殺して・・・彼が火を付けたんだわ・・・」  
ソフィア、キャサリン、そしてサラは、お互いに顔を見合わせた。  
それを信じるかどうか、まだ全員が決めかねていることは、お互いの顔色から明らかだった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サラは指紋ラボにいた。  
「部屋から出た指紋は、全部で5人分。4つは全部被害少年のもの」  
マンディの説明に、サラは軽く目を見開いた。  
「4人目の、ロビーのもあったの？」  
「ええ」  
マンディは頷いた。  
サラは唇を噛んだ。では、あの部屋を捜索したとき、すでに4人目も犯行に及んだ後だったのだろう。ナイフの柄から出た血痕は、ロビーの物かも知れないと、サラは考えた。  
「5つめは、身元不明。でもスコット・ダビンの自宅から採取した指紋と一致したから、多分本人の物でしょう」  
「そうね」  
サラは頷き、マンディに礼を言って指紋ラボを出た。  
そのままサラはDNAラボに向かった。  
「ウェンディ、どう？」  
部屋に入って、サラは足を止めて顔を上げた。  
その時、腕を組んで俯いているウェンディと、同じく床を見つめているホッジスに気付いた。  
気まずい空気に、サラは直ぐに気付いた。  
「・・・あー、何か、邪魔した？」  
苦笑を抑えながらサラが尋ねると、ウェンディが溜め息をついて顔を上げた。  
「いえ、いいの」  
「・・・出直す？」  
ちらりとホッジスを見ながらサラが言うと、  
「いえ」  
ウェンディが強く遮った。  
「じゃあ、ボクは、これで・・・」  
ホッジスが躊躇いがちに退散していくのを、サラは笑みを堪えながら見送った。  
ウェンディに視線を戻すと、ウェンディも同じくホッジスの背を見送って、そしてサラを見たところだった。  
視線が合って、ウェンディは慌てて目をそらした。  
サラはちょっと唇を舐めて、そして小さな笑いを堪えた。  
二人が互いに何かを意識し合っていることは、薄々感づいてはいたが、これは・・・  
だがサラは何も言うつもりはなかった。他人の恋愛に首を突っ込む趣味はない。

ただ・・・  
もし二人が付き合い始めたら、どちらかがシフトを移るだろう。  
・・・果たして、自分たちと、どちらが先になるだろうか？

サラの思考を、ウェンディの咳払いが遮った。  
「あー、シーツのDNAの1つが、新しい被害者の物と一致した」  
サラは直ぐに頭を仕事モードに切り替えた。  
「じゃあやっぱりここで犯行に及んだ後だったのね・・・」  
頷きながら、ウェンディは別の用紙もサラに手渡した。  
「まだ全部解析は終わってないけど、終わったものから照合した結果、被害者全員のDNAが出たわ」  
そしてウェンディは更にもう一枚用紙を取り出した。  
「それから、リュックの血痕」  
「被害者の？」  
「いいえ」  
サラは用紙から顔を上げた。  
「多分、犯人の物」  
ウェンディが説明した。  
「スコット・ダビン？」  
「彼の家の歯ブラシから採取したDNAと一致」  
「ジャックのリュックの精液とも一致したのよね？」  
「ええ」  
サラは深く息をついた。  
犯人なのはもうほとんど間違いない。  
問題は、未だにスコット・ダビンの居場所が突き止められないことだった。  
ブラス警部も入って捜索の規模を広げたという話だから、それで見つかることを祈るしかない。  
サラはウェンディに礼を言ってDNAラボを出た。

その後サラは休憩室へ行き、コーヒーでお菓子をつまみながら、ビッキーの作成した捜査資料をチェックしていた。  
しかし実を言えば、あまり集中出来ていなかった。  
里親に体を売らされていた少年達。その少年達を殺した犯人。  
赤ん坊のケイト、それを虐待していた、母親・・・または父親。  
「どうして一度にこういうのが来るかなあ」  
思わずぼやいて、サラは左の肘をついた。そこに顎を乗せて、ペンでイライラと書類をノックした。  
溜め息が何度もこぼれた。  
目を閉じると、グリッソムの顔が浮かんできた。

ああ、彼の腕に抱かれたい。  
彼の匂いを嗅ぎたい。彼とベッドで過ごしたい・・・彼の甘やかなキスに、とろけてしまいたい・・・

サラは慌てて頭を振ってイメージを振り払った。  
「仕事中、仕事中・・・」  
ブツブツと呟きながら、サラは書類をめくった。それから戻した。  
どこまで読んだっけ。  
もう一度目頭を押さえて、それからコーヒーを呷った。ほとんど冷めてぬるいコーヒーに顔をしかめ、それからサラはスナックを口に放り込んだ。  
その時、休憩室に誰かが入ってきた。  
スナックをもごもごと噛みながらサラは入口に目をやったが、誰が来たのかは、本当は顔を上げる前から分かっていた。  
「やあ」  
グリッソムが笑って言った。  
「どうも」  
口の中の物を飲み込みながらサラは答えた。  
さっき想像しかけたことを再び思い出しかけて、サラはやや鼓動が早まったのを感じた。  
もぞもぞと椅子の上に座り直して、サラはそんな自分を誤魔化した。  
「コーヒー、お代わり淹れて」  
そう言ってカップをグリッソムの方に押し出すと、グリッソムはにこりと笑った。  
「はい、お嬢様」  
サラは軽くグリッソムをねめつけた。  
ラボの中では、やめて欲しいと、あれほど言っているのに。  
グリッソムがコーヒーを淹れたカップを両手に持って戻ってくる。一つをサラに手渡しながら、グリッソムはサラの横に座った。  
「捗ってるか？」  
サラは首を横に振った。  
「全然」  
「何か新しい情報は？」  
「スコット・ダビンの有罪の証拠が増えただけ」  
「後は本人だけか」  
「そ」  
「職場は？」  
「もう何日も出勤してない」  
「身元不明の事件、事故の被害者は？」  
「州内のはビッキーが当たったけど、該当者無し」  
「州外に出た可能性は？」  
「あるかもね。でも飛行機は使用した形跡はない。所有してた車も捜索して貰っているけど、州境付近での目撃情報は今のところなし」  
「国外は？」  
「それはない。チェック済み」  
グリッソムは矢継ぎ早に答えるサラに、静かに頷いた。  
「ジムが全国手配に切り替えると言っていた。いずれ捕まる」  
「・・・だといいけど」  
サラは深々と溜め息をついた。  
グリッソムは、サラのフラストレーションが、被疑者が捕まらない苛立ちだけではないことは分かっていたが、敢えて何も言わなかった。  
グリッソムはサラのお菓子に無言で手を伸ばした。  
自分のお菓子を黙って取っていくグリッソムに、サラは少し眉を上げて軽く睨むようにしたが、グリッソムは意に介さないようにパクパクとお菓子を口に放り込んだ。  
「ちょっと、全部食べないでよ」  
思わずサラは抗議した。  
「胸焼けはもういいのか？」  
グリッソムはわざと無邪気に聞いた。サラが一瞬、困ったような顔をするのを見つめた。  
「全然。ひっどい胸焼け」  
そう言ってサラは俯いて書類の端を手でいじった。そして溜め息をつく横顔を、グリッソムは目を細めて見つめた。  
書類の端をくるくる巻いては戻すのを繰り返すサラの手を、グリッソムはそっと上から押さえた。  
サラが動きを止める。グリッソムは指に少しだけ力を込めて、サラの指を握った。  
サラは両目を閉じて、一つ、深呼吸をした。  
彼の手の温もりが、そのまま全身に伝わるまで、そうしていたかった。  
手を引こうかと迷っている暇はなかった。  
「ああ良かった、二人ともここにいたの」  
二人は反射的に手を引いた。同時に入り口を振り向く。  
キャサリンが立っていた。  
「ネイサン・ザグナーを見つけた。ソフィアが聴取するところよ。来る？」  
グリッソムはサラを振り返った。  
サラは正直、今、自分の子供を、わずか5ヶ月の子供を虐待したかも知れない父親と、顔をつきあわせたくなかった。冷静でいられる自信が、全くなかった。  
だがそう思う自分の弱さも、許しがたかった。  
ほんの一瞬の躊躇いを、グリッソムは見抜いた。  
「私が行こう」  
そう言った瞬間、サラの両目にさっと怒りの炎が燃え上がるのを、グリッソムは見た。

・・・ああ、その煌めきは、とても美しい。  
グリッソムは胸の内で呟いた。  
彼女の感情がその瞳で踊るのを見るのが、グリッソムは何より好きだった。

「行くわ。あたしの事件よ」  
勢い込んで立ち上がったサラに、グリッソムは片手を上げて押しとどめた。  
「正確には、君の事件じゃない。キャサリンの事件だ」  
サラは反論しかけて、口を閉じた。  
キャサリンは二人の様子を興味深そうに見守っていた。  
両腕を組んで、鼻息荒く、憤懣やるかたない様子のサラと、そんなサラを、どちらかというと心配そうに見つめるグリッソム。  
キャサリンは二人を交互に見つめた。  
「君が行くか？」  
グリッソムはもう一度サラに尋ねた。  
サラは下唇を舐めた。肩で息をして、目を閉じて、もう一度唇を舐めた。  
目を開くと、サラは書類に目を落とした。  
「どっちでもいいけど、早く決め・・・」  
じれったそうに声を出したキャサリンを、グリッソムが手を挙げて制した。その視線はサラから離れることはなかった。  
サラは髪を乱暴にかき上げた。  
長く考えている時間はなかった。何かと何かを天秤に掛けるのにも、正直疲れていた。  
だから、素直に、言った。  
「・・・分かった。任せる。どうぞ」  
すとんと椅子に座り、腕組みをして、自分の膝を見つめた。  
サラは顔を上げられなかった。グリッソムの顔を見ることが出来なかった。  
彼はきっと、がっかりした顔をしているだろう。  
・・・逃げ出した私に。  
サラはぐっと奥歯を噛みしめた。  
彼に失望されることだけは、避けたかったのに。  
目の奥が熱くなるのを、サラは瞬きを繰り返して懸命に堪えた。  
「分かった」  
グリッソムの声がした。その声からは、彼の感情はあまり窺えなかった。  
サラはペンを取り、書類をめくる素振りをした。  
視線を避けたサラは、グリッソムが優しく微笑んでいることに、気付くことはなかった。  
グリッソムはキャサリンを促し、静かに休憩室を出て行った。

* * *

TBC.


	12. Like Mother Like Daughter(12)

Episode 12 Like Mother Like Daughter(12)

AN : 大変遅くなりました。この数章先から後の展開に悩んで方針が二転三転し、三作品くらい書いたくらい試行錯誤しました・・・  
でももう決まってだいぶ先まで書けているので、推敲しながらなるべく早く上げていきます！

* * *

グリッソムとキャサリンが聴取から戻ったとき、サラはまだ休憩室にいた。  
今度は集中しきって、ビッキーの書いた報告書を熱心に添削していた。  
向き合う物が一つになると、ぐっと肩の荷が下りたように、サラは感じていた。  
「まだいたの？」  
キャサリンの声に、サラは顔を上げた。その後ろからグリッソムがやってくるのも見えた。  
「ちょうど良かった。聴取結果、聞く？」  
キャサリンは冷蔵庫から冷えたペットボトルを取り出して開けながら、サラの真向かいに座った。  
サラはちらりとグリッソムを見た。グリッソムが安心させるかのように小さく頷くのを見て、  
「ええ、お願い」  
サラは答えた。  
「赤ん坊の死に関しては、夫はシロ」  
サラは眉を上げてキャサリンとグリッソムを交互に見た。  
「そうなの？」  
「ええ。完璧なアリバイがあった。裏も取れた」  
ふーっと、サラは息を吐いた。  
「虐待の方は？」  
キャサリンは首を横に振った。  
「過去の虐待については、白か黒かは微妙ね。お互いになすり付けてる状態で、証明するのも難しい」  
キャサリンはそう言って肩をすくめ、そしてペットボトルから水を飲んだ。  
サラは溜め息をついた。  
「ということは・・・」  
呟いたサラの後を、  
「赤ん坊の死は、母親が直接関与したと考えるべきだろうな」  
グリッソムが引き継いだ。  
「でも今度は、寝てる間に『知らない誰か』が入ってきて火を付けたと主張するに決まってるわ」  
キャサリンが鼻に皺を寄せて言った。  
「タバコからDNAは？」  
サラが聞いた。  
「ニックが頑張ったけどダメ」  
「防犯カメラなんてないわよね」  
「あのボロアパートに？」  
あるわけない、とキャサリンは首を振った。  
「赤ん坊を殺したのが母親だという証明か、火を付けたのが母親だという証明の、どちらかは最低でも必要だな」  
グリッソムが資料をパラパラと見ながら言った。  
そしてふと、サラを見た。  
「子供部屋の前が燃えていたのに、君はどうやって赤ん坊を助けたんだ？」  
サラは少し上目遣いで記憶を辿った。  
「ベランダから辿った。外から見たとき、二間続きのベランダだったから、まあ・・・行けるかなって」  
グリッソムは顔をしかめた。改めてサラの行動の無謀さに背筋が凍る思いだった。  
「家の鍵は？」  
キャサリンが尋ねた。  
「開いてた」  
サラは迷いなく答えた。  
「他に、何か覚えてることない？何か見て、気になったこととか」  
キャサリンが身を乗り出し気味で聞いてきた。  
サラはもう一度記憶を辿ったが、直ぐに首を振った。  
「煙でほとんど見えなかったから・・・」  
「そうよねえ」  
キャサリンが溜め息をつく。  
「私はロビンスにもう一度話を聞いてくるよ」  
そう言ってグリッソムは立ち上がった。  
「じゃ、私はニックともう一度現場に行ってみるわ」  
キャサリンは携帯電話を取り出しながら立ち上がった。  
「ごめん」  
思わずサラが言うと、  
「君は悪くない」  
「謝ることはないわ」  
グリッソムとキャサリンの声が重なった。  
思わず3人は顔を見合わせ、小さく笑った。  
「じゃ、またね」  
キャサリンがひらひらと手を振って去って行く。  
グリッソムもその後から出て行こうとして、ふと足を止めると振り向いた。  
「朝食を一緒に食べよう。終わったら連絡するから、待っててくれないか？」  
グリッソムの言葉は穏やかだったが、有無を言わせないものがあった。  
サラはただ、頷くしかなかった。  
「じゃ、あとで」  
にこりと笑って、グリッソムは去って行った。  
サラは溜め息をつきながら、ビッキーの報告書に目を戻した。  
それからふと、事件の写真を取り出して眺め始めた。やがて、そのうちの数枚を手にして、サラは考え込んだ。  
ビッキーの報告書のタイムラインと、写真の番号を確認し、サラは肩をすくめた。  
なぜ、ビッキーは野次馬を撮影したのだろう。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「朝ご飯、食べるんじゃなかったの？」  
グリッソムが自宅前に車を停めたとき、サラは少し不服顔で言った。  
「うちで食べよう。何か作るよ」  
グリッソムは気にしない様子でそう答え、車を降りた。  
「OK、分かった」  
やや警戒心を強めながら、サラも車を降りた。  
彼が話をしたがっていることは分かっていた。  
火事の後、少し話はしたが、その後はあまり込み入った会話をしていなかった。  
ネイサン・ザグナーの聴取を躊躇った件で、彼に何を言われるのか、サラは恐れていた。  
しかし、彼に分かって欲しいという気持ちもあって、その狭間で揺れていた。  
朝食は、トーストとサラダと、トマトスープだった。サラがハンクと遊んでいる間に、グリッソムが作った。  
食事は沈黙がちに進んだ。  
サラダの中のブロッコリーをサラはフォークで何度も転がしていた。  
「ブロッコリー、まだあったんだ」  
「もう少しある」  
もごもごと口を動かしながら、グリッソムが答えた。  
サラは何度目か分からない溜め息をついて、ブロッコリーを刺した。  
「ブロッコリー、飽きたか？」  
サラは首を振って、フォークを口に運んだが、やっぱり戻した。  
「食欲、ないみたいだな」  
グリッソムは彼女の食事を見て少し心配そうに言った。胸焼けというのは、もしかして本当にそうなのだろうか？  
トーストは3口ほど、サラダは半分ほどしか食べておらず、トマトスープだけは全部飲んであった。  
「うん・・・まあ」  
サラはそう言って、フォークを置いてしまった。  
「無理はしなくていいよ」  
グリッソムは言って立ち上がり、自分の空になった皿をシンクに運んで片付けた。  
「うん・・・ごめん」  
溜め息をついたサラに、グリッソムはゆっくり近づいた。  
「サラ・・・」  
何かを言いかけて、グリッソムは言葉を飲み込んだ。しばらく言い淀んだ後で、  
「おいで」  
サラの手を取って、スツールから立たせた。  
躊躇いがちだったサラだが、彼の力は強く、従うよりなかった。  
グリッソムはサラをソファまで案内すると、二人でそこに座った。  
彼女の両手を握ったまま、グリッソムはしばらく言葉を探していた。  
彼女のやろうとしていることは分かっているつもりだ。それを見守っている。行ったり戻ったりの長く険しい道だ。一朝一夕には運ばない。うまくいくこともあれば、行かないこともある。いいときも悪いときも、側にいる。  
そういうことを、彼女に伝えたかったが、どこから始めればいいのかさっぱり分からなかった。  
「サラ・・・あー、・・・」  
何度目かに彼が口を開いて、そして言葉を探しあぐねて沈黙してしまった後で、サラが小さく溜め息をついて言った。  
「いいの、グリッソム。分かってる」  
グリッソムは視線だけ上げてサラを見た。  
「今日の、事でしょ？」  
サラは視線を合わせず、落ち着かない様子で言った。  
「今日の・・・？」  
グリッソムが僅かに首を傾げる。サラはもう一つ大きめに溜め息をついて、  
「赤ん坊の父親の、ネイサンの聴取に行かなかったことでしょ。あたしが、躊躇したから・・・」  
一気にそう言って、俯いた。そして唇を噛んだ。  
「がっかり、したんでしょ」  
グリッソムは眉を潜めた。この会話の方向は想定していなかった。  
「なぜ、がっかりしたと？」  
素直に疑問をぶつけた。  
サラは奥歯を噛みしめた。目をぎゅっとつぶった。  
「あたしが、逃げた、から」  
掠れた声に、グリッソムは驚いて口を開いた。目を開いてサラを見つめ、それから、合点がいったように小さく二度、頷いた。そして大きく息を吐きかけたが、ふと、それをサラが勘違いする可能性に気付いて、押し殺した。  
「がっかりなどしていないよ」  
彼女の手を握りしめながら、グリッソムは囁くように言ったが、サラは小さく首を横に振った。  
「サラ。私を見るんだ。・・・見るんだ」  
グリッソムはサラの頬を両手で挟み、自分に向けさせた。  
不安に揺れるチョコレート・ブラウンの瞳を覗き込んだ。  
「がっかりなんか、していない。むしろ、ホッとしたよ。嬉しかった」  
サラの顔に、怪訝な表情が浮かぶ。グリッソムは彼女の頬を指の裏でそっと撫でた。  
「今まで出来なかったことを、君はやったんだ。今の自分の限界を、見定めたんだ。それは、弱さじゃない。弱さを知らない人間は、強くなれない」  
サラは唇を動かしたが、言葉は出なかった。  
「君がずっと逃げ続けるなら、心配するさ。でも・・・今は、そうじゃない」  
そうだろ？と問い掛けるように、グリッソムはサラを見つめた。  
「君が今やっていることは、一つハードルを越えたら終わることじゃない。そのハードルを、だんだん、自分の中で低く感じられるようにしていく作業なんだ」  
いつか、そのハードルに気付かなくなる時を目指して。あるいは、難なく飛び越えられるようになるために。  
時にはハードルにぶつかって倒れたっていい。それでも、前に進んだことには、変わりない。  
「でも、あたし、逃げた・・・」  
サラの頑固な言葉に、グリッソムは今度こそ、溜め息をついた。  
恐る恐るグリッソムを見上げて、サラはしかし彼の顔に微笑が浮かんでいるのを見て、首を傾けた。  
「逃げたんじゃない、君は・・・」  
説明を試みて、グリッソムは言葉を探した。  
そしてふと、あることを思いついて、なぜか小さく笑った。  
サラがますます怪訝そうに首を傾げる。  
そんな彼女の髪をいじりながら、グリッソムは眉を上げて言った。  
「『胸焼け』がひどかったら、食べるのを、いったんやめればいい」  
サラはまじまじとグリッソムを見た。  
そして、苦笑を浮かべて小さく息を吐いた。  
「ロビンス先生と、話したの」  
「君を心配してくれたんだ」  
サラは納得したかのように小さく頷いた。  
グリッソムはふとサラを引き寄せると、その額に自分の額を押し当てた。  
「君なら出来る」  
サラが深呼吸をするのが分かった。  
「君ほど強い人間を、私は知らない。・・・君なら出来る」  
背を向けてしまったという後ろめたさを、それでもサラは、まだ感じていた。  
「でも、・・・本当は、・・・逃げたくなかった」  
グリッソムはサラの両腕を掴んだ。もう一度、彼女の瞳を覗き込んだ。  
「それでいい。それでいいんだ」  
サラはじっとグリッソムの瞳を見つめた。  
深い深い、ブルーグリーンの瞳。  
「一歩ずつだ、サラ。一歩ずつ」  
サラは深く息を吐いた。そして、小さく頷いた。  
やっと、わだかまっていたものが、少しだけ、心から氷解していくように感じた。  
今度はサラが、コツンと額をグリッソムの額に当てた。  
「・・・分かった」  
「よし」  
微笑んで、グリッソムは顔を滑らせると、彼女の額にそっと口づけた。  
サラはそのまま、グリッソムの肩に頭を乗せた。  
「あー、それで・・・」  
少しして、グリッソムが咳払いをした。  
「今日は、その・・・泊まってくか？」  
サラは鼻をグリッソムの首に押し当てた。彼の匂いが鼻腔に充満する。  
仕事中に想像しかけたことを思い出して、サラは思わず、  
「んーーー」  
唸った。  
彼女のジレンマを感じて、グリッソムは微かに笑った。  
彼女が何か明確な線を引いていることを、グリッソムは感じていた。だから、今日も、ノーと言われてもがっかりはしないつもりだった。  
「眠るだけ、なら」  
やがて、頭をグリッソムの首に押しつけたまま、くぐもった声でサラが言った。  
・・・十分だ。  
グリッソムは安堵の息を吐いた。  
「分かった」  
それでも少し掠れた声が出てしまった。思わずグリッソムは苦笑を浮かべた。  
それでだろうか、サラは顔を上げると、グリッソムを見つめた。  
「がっかりした？」  
グリッソムは否定しかけたが、結局正直に答えることにした。  
「・・・少し」  
サラは僅かに俯き、グリッソムのシャツの襟を指でなぞった。  
「以前、止めてくれたことがあるでしょ。あたしが、あなたを、無理に誘ったとき」  
グリッソムはサラの指を見下ろしながら、思い返していた。  
悪夢の後で、泣きながら、彼女が彼を求めてきたときのことを。  
「・・・覚えてるよ」  
「どうして、あのとき、止めたの？」  
分かりきったことを、と思いながら、グリッソムは答えた。  
「君がハッピーにはならないと分かっていたからだ」  
サラはグリッソムの言葉に、驚いた様子はなかった。やはり彼女にもちゃんと分かっていたのだ。なぜ改めて聞いてきたのだろう？  
怪訝に思っていたとき、グリッソムはサラのじっと彼を見つめる視線に気付いた。  
グリッソムはやっと悟って、頷いた。  
・・・今、彼と求め合っても、きっと何かを後悔することを、彼女もどこかで感じているのだ。  
それならば、仕方ない。  
グリッソムはそっとサラの体を抱き寄せた。  
「分かった」  
頭にそっとキスをする。サラの体から、力が抜けていくのを感じながら、グリッソムはサラの背中をゆっくり撫で続けた。

* * *

TBC.


	13. Like Mother Like Daughter(13)

Episode 12 Like Mother Like Daughter(13)

Spoilers : S5#21(禁断の味/Committed), S6#12(哀しいライバル/Daddy's Little Girl)

AN : なるべく早くと言いながら、空いてしまってすみません。

* * *

次のシフトに数時間早く出勤したサラを出迎えたのは、興奮したビッキーだった。  
「サラ！」  
廊下を走ってくるビッキーに、サラはやや苦笑しながら立ち止まった。  
隣にいたグリッソムに気付いたが、挨拶もそこそこに、ビッキーは叫ぶように言った。  
「カード会社から連絡が来ました！」  
「スコット・ダビンがクレジットカードを使ったの？」  
サラは目を見開いて聞き返した。  
「はい！」  
「いつ？」  
「つい、数十分前です」  
「どこで？」  
「ネット通販です。家電とか家具を買ったみたいです」  
「すぐに配送先を調べて。次の犯行が起こる前に、止めないと」  
「住所は突き止めました。令状をブラス警部が申請中、カーティス刑事はもう向かってます」  
やるじゃない、とサラは少し笑みを浮かべた。  
「あたし達も行くわ。準備して、ロッカールームで待ってて」  
「はい！」  
走り去っていく姿を見送りながら、サラはまるでウサギが跳ねていくようだと感じてまた小さく笑った。  
「気をつけてな」  
隣で、グリッソムが言った。サラは彼を振り返り、笑って見せた。  
「警官が『クリア』と言うまでは、ちゃんと待機する」  
「当然だ」  
グリッソムはわざとらしく大きく頷いて言った。  
それに小さく笑い、サラはグリッソムの腕を軽く叩いて、身を翻した。  
「じゃ、後でね」  
彼女を目を細めて見送って、グリッソムはまた、自分のオフィスに籠もった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

後ろ手に手錠をされたスコット・ダビンを連れ、アパートを出てきたブラス警部は、外で控えていたサラとビッキーを見て、軽く笑った。  
「お、今日はちゃんと待ってたのか？偉いな」  
制服警官にスコットを預け、ブラスは、苦笑して銃をしまったサラと、怪訝そうにしているビッキーを見た。  
「相当お灸を据えられたんだな」  
「・・・うるさい」  
サラのうんざりしたような返事に、ブラスは声を立てて笑った。ビッキーは目を丸くして不機嫌そうなサラを見ていた。  
「入れるの？」  
サラはぶっきらぼうにブラスに尋ねた。  
「オールクリアだ」  
ブラスが答えると、  
「行くわよ、ビッキー」  
サラは自分のキットを持ち上げて、さっさと中へ入っていった。  
「あ、待って下さい！」  
ビッキーも慌てて後を追った。

室内は前回調べたアパートとほとんど同じ状態だった。家具はなく、寝室にダブルベッドがあるだけ。前回と違うところは、警官が突入してリビングが荒らされていること位だった。  
テレビやゲーム機は無かった。これから用意するところだったのだろうか。写真を撮りながら、サラはそんなことを考えていた。  
やがて一通り室内の捜索を終えて、サラとビッキーはバンに戻った。  
ベッドカバーには何の痕跡も無かった。どうやら次の被害者が出る前に捕らえることが出来たようで、サラはホッと胸を撫で下ろしていた。  
サラはふと、ビッキーがアパートの周囲をカメラで撮影しているのに気付いた。  
そう言えば、前回のアパートでも、捜索後の最後の外観写真の後に、周囲の野次馬を写したものが何枚かあった。  
「どうして、野次馬を撮ったの？」  
撮り終えて戻ってきたビッキーに、サラは興味津々で尋ねた。  
「え、だって、野次馬も撮るようにって」  
サラはぱちくりと瞬いた。  
「あー、それは、基本的に、犯行現場での話だけど・・・死体遺棄とか、特に放火」  
今度はビッキーがぱちくりと瞬いた。  
「あれ、そうなんですか？」  
サラはその時、何かが脳裏に引っかかって俯いた。  
確かに、前回のアパートは犯行現場でもあったから、野次馬を撮ったのは決して間違いでは無かった。  
しかし今サラが気になったのは、そのことでは無かった。  
ついさっき、ビッキーが撮影していた様子を思い返す。ビッキーはアパートの周囲360度を撮影していた。  
それからサラは、昨日見ていたビッキーの捜査資料を頭に描いた。  
タイムラインと、野次馬を写した写真。  
あのアパートの周囲360度。  
・・・火災直前の。  
サラは顔を勢いよく上げた。  
「急いで戻るわよ」  
「え、あ、はい」  
二人は車に飛び乗った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

ラボに戻ると、サラは急いで捜査資料を広げた。  
写真を数枚抜き出し、さっと目を走らせていく。  
目的の写真を見つけ、サラは目を輝かせた。  
「あった」  
「なんです？」  
ビッキーがワクワクした様子で覗き込む。  
「ビッキー、お手柄かもよ」  
「え、何がです？」  
「来て」  
サラは資料をかき集めると、ビッキーを連れてAVラボへ走った。  
「アーチー！」  
AV分析官のアーチーは、サラの声に顔を上げて振り向いた。  
「この写真のここ、拡大出来ない？」  
写真の背景の一部を指差す。アーチーは身を乗り出した。  
「元データある？」  
サラはメモリーカードを差し出した。  
「多分最後から2枚目か3枚目だと思う」  
「分かった。やってみるよ」  
「急いでね」  
「了解」  
アーチーはメモリーカードを読み取り装置に差し込んだ。  
画面に大量の画像が表示されていく。それをいったん一番下までスクロールして、アーチーはサラの持つ写真と数枚を交互に見比べた。  
「これだ」  
そのうちの一枚をクリックして拡大する。  
「ええ、これ」  
サラも身を乗り出して画面を食い入るように見た。  
「そこ、その窓の辺り」  
「はいはい、ちょっと待って」  
アーチーがマウスを操作して、領域を指定する。いくつかのボタンを押すと、画像が画面にアップになった。  
「顔、クリアに出来そう？」  
「元の解像度次第だけど・・・ちょっと待って」  
アーチーがなにやら操作すると、文字情報が画面に大量に表示された。  
アーチーはそれをさっと眺めて、  
「よし」  
と頷くと、またキーボードとマウスを何度か操作した。  
「これくらいが限界かな」  
そう言ってアーチーが二人に画面を示したとき、サラの顔には満面の笑みが浮かんでいた。  
「これ、プリントアウトして」  
「はーい、ポチッとな」  
アーチーが画面内のボタンをマウスでクリックする。高性能な写真プリンターから、拡大画像がゆっくり吐き出された。  
「ありがと、アーチー」  
サラはアーチーに礼を言い、次にビッキーを見た。  
「ビッキー、すっごいお手柄」  
「ホントですか？」  
「ええ、きっと証拠になる」  
ビッキーは少し気恥ずかしそうに笑った。  
「あたしはこれをソフィアに渡して逮捕状を請求して貰う。あなたは、スコット・ダビンの聴取に必要な書類と資料を揃えておいて」  
「はい！」  
ビッキーはほんの僅か、胸を張って部屋を出ていった。  
それを微笑みながら見送って、サラは手の写真をもう一度眺めた。  
「アレックス・ザグナー。逃がさないわよ」  
写真を、サラは指でピンと弾いた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

スコット・ダビンの聴取はブラス警部とサラ、ビッキーで行ったが、波乱は起きなかった。  
スコットは全面的に犯行を認めたのだ。  
幼い頃から受けた虐待により、そして母に捨てられたトラウマにより、普通の恋愛が出来なくなって、少年愛に走ったのだと、スコットは連綿と訴えた。  
リュックは少年達の気を引くためだった。  
なぜ殺したのかについては、少々意味不明なことを口走った。  
サラの理解したところで言うと、「儀式だった」ということだった。  
心神耗弱でも訴えるつもりの演技なのか、そうでないのかは、サラには分からなかった。あとは検事と弁護士の仕事になるだろう。  
指紋やDNAの採取を、サラはすべてビッキーに任せた。サラは隣で手順を見守るにとどめた。  
ビッキーは緊張を滲ませながらも、滞りなく作業を終えた。スコット本人も、特に抵抗しなかった。  
しかし、姉のアレックスについて尋ねると、突然、スコットはけたたましく笑い始めた。  
「親父そっくりの姉だよ！短気で見栄っ張りでさ！俺はあいつが親父を殺したと信じてるね！」  
思わずサラはブラスと顔を見合わせた。  
父親が死んだのは病気手術中の心臓発作が原因で、アレックスが関与出来そうな要素は無かった。  
どうやら、相当妄想が激しいようだ。  
有罪には出来ても、医療刑務所送致になるかもしれないと、サラは思った。その瞬間、首元にひやりと何かを感じた気がして、サラは咄嗟に首筋を片手で抑えた。  
アダム・トレントに襲われた瞬間の記憶の断片が、脳裏に一瞬よぎった。  
「お姉さんが、結婚したことは知ってるか？」  
ブラスが尋ねる。  
「結婚？はん！どうせ、俺が逃げ出したから、殴る相手が欲しかったんだろ！」  
サラとブラスはもう一度顔を見合わせた。  
「アレックスに・・・あなたが、殴られていたの？」  
サラが確認するように聞き返した。  
「ああそうだ。悪魔みたいな女だよ！」  
怪我を見るか？と言って、スコットは服を脱いだ。体のあちこちを指差しては、アレックスがここを蹴った、腕をねじったと、説明し始めた。  
「分かった、スコット。もういい」  
ブラスがそれを止めた。そして警官を呼ぶと、スコットの連行を指示した。  
「あいつの旦那に聞いてみろよ！絶対に殴られてるから！」  
連れ去られながら、スコットが叫ぶ声がしばらく聞こえていた。  
「・・・どう思う？」  
ブラスがサラに尋ねた。  
「夫がDV被害にあっていたとすれば、子供を虐待したのも彼女だと証明出来るかも知れない」  
「分かった。話を聞いてみよう」  
サラの言葉に、ブラスは一つ頷いて、部屋を出ていった。  
ビッキーはそれを見送って、キットを片付けて帰る準備を始めた。そしてふと、俯いて考え込んでいるサラに気付いた。  
「サラ？」  
呼びかけられて、サラは顔を上げた。  
「行かないんですか？」  
「ああ、ええ、行くわ」  
サラは立ち上がった。  
二人で部屋を出る。警察署の廊下を歩きながら、ふと、ビッキーが話しかけてきた。  
「夫がDVの被害者って、初めてのパターンです」  
「ああ・・・報告例は確かに少ないけど、でも、無いわけじゃ無い」  
サラはどこか上の空で答えたが、ビッキーは隣で大まじめに頷いた。  
「ええ、聞いたことあります。男性はプライドが邪魔して、訴え出ないことが多いとか」  
「そう・・・」  
ぼんやり歩いていたサラは、誰かにぶつかって、ようやく顔を上げた。  
「グリッソム」  
「・・・やあ」  
「どうも」  
サラが視線を逸らし、俯いたのを、グリッソムは眉を僅かに寄せて見た。  
「大丈夫か？」  
「大丈夫」  
短く答えて、離れていくサラを、グリッソムは小さく溜め息をつきながら見送った。  
『大丈夫』と答えるときの彼女は、ほとんどの場合で全く大丈夫で無いことを、彼はもうよく知っていた。  
スコット・ダビンの聴取で何かあったのだろうか？別件で呼び出されて、聴取を観察出来なかった。急いで来たのだが、間に合わなかったのだ。  
ビッキーと並んで警察署を出て行くサラを、グリッソムは心配そうに見つめていた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サラはロッカールームに座っていた。遅番の定時をだいぶ過ぎていたので、ビッキーを帰したところだった。  
連続少年刺殺事件は、これで一応は解決だ。容疑者は逮捕され、証拠も固い。有罪が覆ることはまずないだろう。  
しかしサラの心は、重く沈んでいた。  
サラはそれがなぜなのか、考えたくなかった。  
しかし、目を反らしてはいけないと、自分に言い聞かせているところだった。  
里子の少年達に体を売らせていた、ダリア・ジャンセンとエレーナ・ジャンセンの母娘は、正式に未成年者売春斡旋で起訴手続きが取られた。  
里子ホームの少年達はいったん児童保護局によって保護されていた。  
あの少年達の次の行き先が、どうかまともであるようにと、サラは祈るしか無かった。

 _－－全ての人を、救うことは出来ないんだよ。_

アル・ロビンスの声が甦る。そして、サラの脳裏に、もう一つの声が響いた。

 _－－人が出来ることは限られてる。全員を救うことは、出来ないの。_

養母リズの声だ。  
同じ施設にいた、3つ年下のスージーを、唯一施設で仲良くなった子を、彼女も引き取れないかと、無邪気にサラが尋ねたときだ。リズは悲しそうな顔でサラにそう、言い諭した。

私が出来ることはやった。必要な人間に、必要な罰は与えられそうだ。それ以上はもう、サラの手を離れることだ。

・・・一つ、片付いた。  
だから、もう一つにも、向き合わなければ。

しかしその「もう一つ」が、これまでより重たく感じるのは、スコット・ダビンの言葉のせいだった。  
父親に虐待され、母親に捨てられ、姉に虐待され、彼はモンスターになった。  
そしてサラの脳裏に浮かぶのは、彼の姉のアレックスだった。  
ブラスからの連絡で、夫のネイサン・ザグナーは度重なる怪我で病院を訪れていたことが判明していた。彼は仕事上の怪我だとずっと説明していたそうだ。  
もし、アレックスが夫に暴力を振るっていたのなら。  
サラは溜め息をついて、項垂れた。  
自分の中で、新たな恐怖が芽生えたことに、サラは気が付いていた。  
彼女にとって、これまで、最大の恐怖は、自分が両親のようになることだった。  
感情のコントロールが時に難しくなる性格は、両親譲りな事はもう諦めている。  
その感情にまかせて、自分が、父のように、子供を虐待するのでは無いかという恐怖。  
感情のコントロールを失って、母のように、誰かを殺すのでは無いかという恐怖。  
そしてもう一つの恐怖の芽があることに、気付いてしまった。  
それは、自分のパートナーに、自分が暴力を振るうのでは無いかという恐怖だった。  
自分がグリッソムを傷付けるなど考えもつかないが、もし、もし・・・  
完全に怒りで我を忘れてしまったら。  
そこに彼がいたら。  
彼にその怒りをぶつけようとして・・・  
サラは呻き声を上げて、頭を両腕で抱えた。  
それは実際に、未遂まで行ったことがあるではないか。  
彼が彼女の幼少時の医療記録を取り寄せたことが分かって、あの瞬間、怒りがコントロールの限界を確かに振り切った。  
サラは彼を平手打ちしようと、腕を振り上げたでは無いか。  
辛うじて、辛うじて、振り下ろす寸前に我に返った。  
あと一瞬遅かったら、サラは彼を叩いていた。  
もし彼を傷付けるようなことを、自分がしてしまったら、サラは、自分が正気でいられる自信はなかった。

きっと、私の心は、壊れてしまう。

彼を傷付けてしまうくらいなら。  
私は彼の側に、いないほうがいい。

いつか本当に、「一緒にいてはいけない二人」になってしまう。

グリッソムと一緒にはいられなくなるかも知れないという考えに、サラはおののいた。  
とても恐ろしかった。  
サラはほとんど、パニックに陥りかけていた。

グリッソムに会いたかった。彼に大丈夫だと言って貰いたかった。そんなことは起こらないと、優しく諭して貰いたかった。  
だが、今、最も会いたくないのもまた、グリッソムだった。

「サラ？ちょうど良かった、リンゼイが・・・」  
ロッカールームに入ってきたキャサリンは、飛び上がるようにして立ち上がって振り向いたサラを見て、一瞬足を止めた。  
その赤く血走った目。  
彼女が泣いていたことは明らかだった。  
「大丈夫？」  
キャサリンは慌ただしく自分のロッカーに近づきながらも、心配そうにサラに声をかけた。  
「何でも無い」  
サラの突っぱねるような強い言い方に、キャサリンは眉を潜めた。  
最近は、素直だったのに。  
「ねえ、ホントに大丈夫？」  
思わず肩に置いた手を、サラは強引に振り払った。  
「あたしは、大丈夫。リンゼイが、どうかしたの？」  
ロッカーの扉を開け、中をあさる素振りをしながら、サラは尋ねた。  
「ああ・・・、具合が悪いんですって。母が電話してきた」  
「そう・・・お大事に」  
サラはバタンとロッカーの扉を閉めると、ロッカールームを出て行こうとした。  
「グリッソムに」  
キャサリンの声に、サラはぎくりとして足を止めた。  
「伝えといてくれる？電話したんだけど、出なくて」  
「・・・分かった」  
振り向かずにそう答えて、サラは出て行った。  
それを見送ったキャサリンは、深々と溜め息をついて、首を振った。  
・・・何かが、後戻りしてしまったようだ。  
ガードの堅い、サラ・サイドルが、戻ってきてしまった。  
DVの事件があると、よくそうなることに、一時的にそのガードが堅くなることに、キャサリンは以前から気付いていた。  
だが、それ以上の詮索は、敢えてずっとしてこなかった。一度グリッソムに止められたことがあるのも一因だが、もっと言えば、彼女の人生を背負い込みたくは無かったからでもある。非情なようだが、全てを「知った」からといって、キャサリンがサラにして上げられることは何もないし、キャサリンもキャサリンで、人生に様々な問題を抱えているのだ。  
キャサリンは慌てて腕時計を見た。  
ロッカーから急いで上着とカバンを取り出し、目下「問題」の1つである娘の元へ、急いで向かっていった。

サラはトイレで顔を洗っていた。  
冷たい水を、何度も顔に掛けた。  
それから、何度も、深呼吸を繰り返した。  
鏡の中の自分を見つめる。  
だがサラは、自分に何を言い聞かせればいいのか、分からなかった。  
携帯電話が鳴ったとき、サラの頭は全く整理されていなかった。  
ほとんど習慣で、サラは携帯電話を開いた。  
「サイドル」  
「ソフィアよ。アレックス・ザグナーを連行した。聴取に来られる？」  
サラは深々と溜め息をついた。  
担当のキャサリンは、そうだ、早退してしまった。  
「ニックは？」  
サラは低い声で尋ねた。その暗さに、電話の向こうでソフィアは眉をひそめた。  
「今日は非番だから、まずあなたにと思って・・・」  
サラは思わずまた溜め息をついた。  
「あー、グリッソムは？」  
サラが渋っているのが、ソフィアには分かった。  
「電話に出ないのよ。留守電には、残したんだけど」  
サラは額を抑えた。  
「・・・分かった。向かう」  
そう言ってサラは電話を切った。  
ソフィアは一方的に切れた電話をしばらく見つめ、それから別の番号に何度もかけ直した。  
警察署に着いたサラと合流し、取調室に入る直前まで、ソフィアはトライを続けた。  
やっとで相手が出たとき、ソフィアはサラを先に部屋に入らせて、いったん自分は廊下に残り、扉を外から閉めた。  
サラはそのソフィアの行動を特に不審には思わなかったようだ。  
「グリッソム」  
電話の相手に、ソフィアは少し声をひそめて答えた。  
「ソフィアよ。アレックス・ザグナーの聴取にサラを呼んだんだけど・・・」  
「直ぐ行く」  
ソフィアの言葉を遮ってそれだけ言うと、グリッソムは電話を切った。  
警察署からラボの駐車場に戻ったばかりだったが、そのまままた車を発進させた。  
急発進するタイヤの音が、駐車場に響いた。

* * *

TBC.

AN2 : サラがグリッソムを平手打ちしそうになった、というのは、拙作の"Recollections"をお読みください。


	14. Like Mother Like Daughter(14)

Episode 12 Like Mother Like Daughter(14)

AN : この章で第1部が終了です。次回から、第2部となります。

* * *

「あなたが火を付けた」  
ソフィアが座るのを待たずに、サラは始めた。  
一枚の写真を、アレックス・ザグナーの目の前に置いた。  
「これは、火事の起こる直前に撮った写真よ。あなたの弟の捜査で別のアパートに来ていた、うちの捜査官がね」  
アレックスは不満そうにその写真を一瞥し、サラを睨んだ。  
それが？とその目が強気に語っていた。  
「このアパートのこの窓。あなたの部屋」  
写真の一角を指差して、サラは言い、そしてその上にもう一枚の写真を乗せた。  
「そこを引き延ばしたのがこれ。火事の直前、あなたは、子供部屋にいた」  
アレックスはちらりと写真をまた一瞥した。  
引き伸ばし写真には、窓の向こうのアレックスが写っていた。場合によっては本人と断定は出来ないと、弁護側にクレームを付けられかねない解像度ではあったが、その腕のタトゥーは、見間違えようが無かった。  
アレックスの唇が僅かに引きつるのを、サラとソフィアは見た。  
「子供部屋で、何をしていたの」  
サラは静かに尋ねた。  
アレックスは写真を睨んだまま、黙っていた。  
「殺してしまったのよね、きっと。そして」  
サラは写真をアレックスに向かって指で弾いた。  
「あなたが、火を付けた」  
もう一度言って、サラは椅子に座った。  
腕を組んで、目の前のアレックスをじっと観察した。  
不思議なほど、サラの心は冷静だった。  
何がこの女をこんなモンスターにしたのだろう。弟を虐待し、夫を虐待し、我が子を虐待するようなモンスターに。  
ダリア・ジャンセンは、母親に体を売らされ、里子達に同じ事をさせた。  
蛙の子は蛙だと、ダリアは言った。  
親に虐待され、捨てられ、虐待する側になった姉と、殺人に走った弟。  
父親が、姉がモンスターだったから、自分もモンスターになったと、弟は主張した。アレックスもまた、親がモンスターだったからと、主張するのだろうか。

親がまともでなかったら、その子供は皆、曲がって育つのだろうか。  
親がモンスターだから、子も犯罪に走るのだろうか。

その命題が真ならば、その逆もまた真にならなければならない。

親がモンスターで無ければ、親が「普通」なら、子は「まとも」に育つのだろうか。犯罪に走ることは無いのだろうか。  
その命題が決して真ではないことを、サラ達捜査官はよく知っている。

だから、その逆もまた、決して真では無い。  
「蛙の子は蛙」と、投げやりに言うことは、それは全てを諦めて努力しない人間の言い訳だ。  
確かに親から子へ、引き継がれるものはある。親の嫌いな部分が、自分の中にあると考えることは、時におぞましいことすらある。  
それでも親は親で、自分は自分だ。親に自分の人生を乗っ取られることなど、サラにはまっぴらご免だった。

ダリア・ジャンセン、アレックス・ザグナー、スコット・ダビン。  
「この親にしてこの子あり」だと、彼らは親のせいにするが、彼らが今の状況にいるのは、彼ら自身の選択の結果なのだ。救いが無かったことを隠れ蓑にして、彼らのしでかしたことを言い逃れることは出来ない。  
彼らのせいで、4人の少年と1人の赤ん坊の命が失われた。彼らには自ら這い上がるチャンスすら与えられなかった。  
彼らのために、なされるべき正義があった。  
サラは、そちら側の人間でありたかった。  
彼らもまた社会的弱者であったのは確かに同情出来る部分もある。助けは無かったのかと、運命の不平等さを嘆くことも出来る。しかし、その結果5つの命が儚く消えたことを、サラは悲しみたかった。

彼らと自分との違いは何なのだろうかと、この数日間考えてきた。  
しかし、「親は親、子は子」なら、「彼らは彼ら、自分は自分」でもあるのだ。  
・・・自分との違いを探すことなど、ナンセンスなのかもしれない。  
サラはようやく、思った。

「あなたの夫の医療記録を見たわ」  
隣では、ソフィアがアレックスの尋問を続けていた。  
夫ネイサンの医療記録を広げて並べる。  
「保険には職場での事故だと説明していたけど、現場の作業記録とは一致しない日付もあった」  
ソフィアはそれから供述書のコピーを取り出して置いた。  
「ネイサンが供述したわ。あなたに暴力を振るわれていたと。そして、あなたが子供も虐待していたと」  
アレックスが舌打ちするのを、サラも聞いた。  
そして、アレックスの顔は、「赤ん坊を火事で亡くした可哀想な母親」から表情が一変した。  
「泣き声がうるさくて、テレビが聞こえないから、ちょっと黙らせようとしたのよ」  
アレックスは、サラが弾いた写真を、弾き返した。  
「そしたらいつの間にか息をしてなくて」  
「嘘ね」  
サラは切って捨てるように言い切った。  
「普通、赤ん坊を黙らせるなら、口を塞ぐものなの。タオルや毛布や、クッションなんかでね。でもあなたは、首を絞めた。明確な、殺意をもって」  
赤ん坊の検死写真を指差しながら、サラは言った。  
「ずっとそうやって虐待していたんでしょう？」  
サラは淡々と尋ねた。  
「泣き止まないから、むずかるから、あるいは単にあなたがイラついたから。赤ん坊を、サンドバッグにしたんだわ。初めは弟。次は旦那。そして赤ん坊」  
サラの声が僅かにうわずった。  
アレックスは身を乗り出して机に両手を付いた。  
「あたしだって虐待を受けて育ったの！怒りのはけ口にされ続けるのがどんなだか、分かる？」  
アレックスに迫られ、ソフィアはしかし表情一つ変えなかった。隣で、サラが冷笑を浮かべたことには、どちらも気付かなかった。

・・・よく知っていますとも。

「母が逃げた後、誰も助けてくれなかった。周りの大人はみんな見て見ぬ振りしたわ。あたしが毎月骨を折っても、痣を作って登校しても、学校の先生も近所の人も何も言わなかった！」  
自らの悲劇をドラマチックに訴えるアレックスに、だがサラは淡々と言った。  
「あなたが、適切なサポートを受けられなかったことは、可哀想に思うわ。でも、だからといって、子供の人生を奪っていい理由にはならない」  
アレックスはソフィアとサラをじろりとねめ回した。  
「あなた達は刑事？さぞかしご立派なご両親の元で育ったんでしょうねえ」  
そしてそう言い放った。  
「そうでもない」  
サラが肩をすくめて、軽くそう言うのを、ソフィアは僅かに驚いて見た。  
「知りたい？」  
サラはなぜ自分がそう言ったのか、分からなかった。  
本当に話す気があったのかすら、分からなかった。  
「他人の苦労話なんて、聞きたくもないわ！」  
吐き捨てるように言って、アレックスは椅子に座り直した。  
「それはこっちも同じ」  
サラは苦笑を浮かべて言った。  
「悪いけど、そういう話は、こっちは聞き飽きてるのよね」  
自分がホッとしているのかどうか、サラはよく分からなかった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「知りたい？」

サラの言葉に、思わずグリッソムは身を乗り出していた。ガラスに片手をついて、固唾を飲んだ。  
ブラスもまた、驚いて、机に寄り掛かっていた体を起こしていた。  
しかしサラの口からそれ以上は語られず、アレックスの愚痴にソフィアとサラが付き合う様子がしばらく続いた。

「彼女は・・・タフだな」  
しばらくして、ポツリと、ブラスが言った。  
「ああ」  
グリッソムは半分上の空で、答えた。  
「・・・良くこの仕事をしていられると、感嘆するよ」  
そこで初めて、グリッソムは訝しむようにブラスを見た。  
彼をじっと見つめ、そして目を見開いた。  
「知っているのか」  
サラの両親の事件を。  
ブラスは悪戯っぽくこめかみを指で叩きながら言った。  
「刑事の勘を舐めちゃいかん」  
しかし直ぐに、ブラスは肩をすくめた。  
「と、言いたいところなんだがな・・・」  
グリッソムはブラスに向き直った。  
「調べたのか！？」  
思わず声を荒げた。ブラスはグリッソムを制止するかのように、両手を胸の辺りに挙げた。  
「知らされたんだ」  
「・・・誰に！？」  
グリッソムはブラスに詰め寄るかのような勢いだった。  
ブラスはもう一度両手を挙げた。  
「ニュージャージー時代の先輩がな・・・」  
グリッソムは困惑の表情を浮かべた。  
ブラスは宥めるようにグリッソムの肩に手を置き、説明を始めた。  
「先輩が早期退職して、ベガスに遊びに来たんだ。その時、一緒に連れて行ったある警官が、サラの話題を出して・・・ちょうどあいつ、コテンパンにサラに言い負かされた後でな」  
その先輩警官は、ブラスがニュージャージー州で新米警官だった頃、ペアを組んでいろいろ教わった相手だった。  
「サラ・サイドルという名前に、後で、彼が思い出したと言って、Eメールを送ってきたんだ」  
サイドルという名前が珍しかったので、覚えていたという。  
「彼は新米警官の頃は、サンフランシスコにいたんだそうだ」  
グリッソムの体の力が少し抜けた。  
「その先輩が担当した、初めての殺人事件だったそうだ」  
言ってから、ブラスはしまったと思った。「殺人事件」という言葉が、相応しくないように感じたからだった。  
しかし、あれは書類上、紛れもなく、殺人事件だった。  
ブラスはやるせなく、肩で息をした。  
「それで、事件を思い出して、メールで、まあ、そこそこ、詳細をな・・・」  
ブラスは後ろめたそうにこめかみを掻いた。  
「資料が添付されてたなら、私も読まなかったんだが・・・その」  
メールの本分にさらりと文章で書かれていたから、読んでしまった。まずいと思ったときには、もう遅かったのだった。  
「いつだ？」  
グリッソムは静かに尋ねた。  
「3年ほど前かな」  
ブラスは言って、また気まずそうに耳の後ろを掻いた。  
グリッソムは思わず溜め息をついた。彼が知るより、ずっと前から、ブラスは知っていたのだ。彼女がひた隠しにしていた、過去の秘密を。  
「サラは、知っているのか？」  
「私が知っていることをか？」  
ブラスは首を横に振った。  
「話したことはないよ」  
「そうか」  
溜め息をついて、グリッソムはガラスの向こうのサラを見つめた。  
マジックミラーの向こう側では、アレックスが何か言ったのか、呆れたように首を振っているサラがいた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「・・・どうして赤ちゃんを産んだの？」  
サラの質問に、アレックスは鼻で笑った。  
「ネイサンが欲しいって言ったからよ。あたしは欲しくなかった」  
サラは目を細めた。  
「なぜ？」  
聞いたのはソフィアだった。  
「子供なんて面倒くさいもの」  
ソフィアが顔をしかめるのを、サラはちらりと横目で見た。  
「でもネイサンがどうしても作りたいって言うから」  
そこでアレックスは顔を歪めた。  
「本当は、身代わりが出来れば、自分はもう殴られないと思ったのかもね」  
ソフィアが信じられない、というように首を横に振る。  
「結局、ネイサンも赤ん坊の世話に嫌気が差して、家に帰らなくなったけど」  
赤ん坊に嫌気が差したからだろうか、とサラは思った。母親に虐待される我が子を見ていられなかったのでは無いだろうか。しかし、彼なら我が子を守れたのに。  
いや、彼もまた、彼女に暴力で支配されていた。一度その輪に陥ると、人は簡単に抜け出せないのだ。  
客観的に見れば、「子供を連れて逃げればいいのに」と言えても、当人達は、心と思考を縛られ、そんな単純なことが到底不可能な無謀に思えてしまうのだ。

・・・きっと、母も。  
サラを連れて逃げれば良かったのに。  
出来なかった。  
だから、酒に逃げる道を選んだ。  
目の前で、娘が殴られていても、見えなくなるほどに。

沈みかけた思考を、サラは頭を振って現実に戻した。  
「それに、これできっと良かったのよ」  
「どういう意味？」  
ソフィアが嫌悪を露わに聞き返した。  
「ケイト・・・あの子も、きっと私みたいになったわ。私の娘だもの」  
「そんなの、分からないじゃない」  
「虐待は連鎖するって、言うでしょ」  
アレックスの言葉がサラの胸に刺さった。  
だから、子供を殺したことを正当化出来るとでも言うのだろうか？  
「私はその連鎖を止めたの。あの子を救ったと言えない？」  
サラは瞬間的に怒りが沸騰するのを、奥歯を噛みしめて堪えた。  
「虐待を受けて育った子供は、虐待を繰り返すって研究があるの、知ってる？これは私のせいじゃない！」  
考える間も無く、サラは口を開いていた。  
「知ってるわ。だから私は子供は産まない」  
隣でソフィアが驚いて自分を見たのを、サラは気付いた。

マジックミラーの向こうでは、グリッソムが蒼い顔をするのを、同じく驚きながらブラスは見ていた。

アレックスが何かを探るようにサラを見つめていた。  
サラはアレックスを睨み返した。

・・・あなたに、私は理解出来ない。  
私も、あなたを理解しない。  
それほどまでに、私たちは、「違う」。

・・・もう十分だ。CSI捜査官の仕事は、終わった。

「もう行っていい？」  
アレックスから視線を逸らさず、サラはソフィアに尋ねた。  
「え、ああ、ええ・・・」  
戸惑いを隠せないまま、ソフィアは答えた。  
サラは静かに立ち上がり、取調室を出た。

廊下に出た途端、  
「サラ」  
呼び止められて、サラは振り向いた。  
「グリッソム」  
驚いて、サラは周囲を見渡した。そして、彼がどこから出てきたのか気付いた。  
「・・・見てたの？」  
「・・・ああ」  
僅かに気まずそうにそう答えて、グリッソムは俯いた。思わず飛び出てきてしまったが、先ほどのサラの発言について、今ここで話せる内容ではないことは確かだった。  
ずっと監視されていたのか、とサラはショックが体を巡るのを感じた。  
しかし怒りより、脱力した。  
なんだかもう、疲れた。  
「この事件、ずっと監視してたの」  
「・・・君が心配だったんだ」  
「あたしなら出来るって言ったのに。信じてなかったんだ」  
目を合わせないまま、サラはほとんど感情のこもらない声でそう言った。  
「様子を見守りたかっただけだ」  
「あそ」  
それだけ言って、サラは去ろうとした。  
「サラ、さっきのは・・・」  
思わず呼び止めて、グリッソムはしかし言葉を切った。  
サラは両手を肩の高さに挙げた。  
「ここで話すことじゃない」  
振り向かないまま、そう言って、サラは歩き出した。  
背後でグリッソムが大きな溜め息をついたのが分かったが、振り返らなかった。

グリッソムが途方に暮れたように廊下に立ち尽くすのを、ブラスは見ていた。

* * *

TBC.


	15. Rescue(01)

Episode 12.1 Rescue(01)

Spoilers ： S1#7(惨劇の家/Blood Drops)

AN : これ以降のチャプターは、以下のFanFictionから大きく影響を受けたものになっています。/ The following chapters are inspired by a fan fiction below.

 _Too-Late_ _（_ _Written by mossley : On )_

原案、というか、状況設定だけ、お借りしました。その後サラが陥る精神状態など、解決方法は全く違います。  
また、上記はサラの過去がエピソードで明かされる前に書かれたものなので、その辺りも、サラの過去を踏まえたものになっています。詳しくは、チャプター後のAuthor Noteで。

* * *

サラは車で自宅へ向かっていた。運転には集中していたが、頭の中は空っぽだった。  
何を考えていいかすら、分からなかった。  
前方の赤信号に気付いて、サラはゆっくりブレーキを踏んだ。  
夜は明けて、世界には朝が訪れていた。  
夜の名残を引きずってこれから帰宅しようとしている人々と、起き出してこれから新しい一日を始めようとしている人々とが、通りを忙しなく行き交っている。  
その雑多な喧噪を、窓から見るとも無しにサラは眺めていた。  
欠伸を噛み殺したとき、サラは携帯電話が鳴るのに気付いた。発信者を見て、サラは無視することに決めた。  
今はまだ、彼と話したくない。  
・・・彼が「監視」していたことのショックに加え、取調室で自分が口走ったことを、よりによって彼が聞いてしまったことが、サラの胸に重くのしかかっていた。  
あれをどう説明すればいいのだろう。  
どう言えば、お互いに傷付かずに話し合えるだろう。  
重いため息が出た。

信号が青になる。サラは再びゆっくりアクセルを踏み込んだ。  
その先の信号が直ぐに赤になることは分かっていたので、サラはいつものように、そこではあまりスピードを出さなかった。  
赤と緑に塗られたスクールバスが、反対車線をすれ違っていく。  
もう登校時間だっけ、とぼんやり考えながら、サラはやっぱり赤に変わった信号に合わせ、ブレーキに足を乗せた。  
それをゆっくり踏み込みながら、この辺りは通学路だったっけ、と思ったその時だった。  
けたたましいクラクション、急ブレーキ音、そしてそれを認識する間もなく、激しい衝突音がした。  
ブレーキを咄嗟に強く踏み込みながらバックミラーをちらりと見たサラは、直ぐにサイドブレーキをかけギアをパーキングに入れた。勢いよく首を捻り、窓から振り返る。  
サラの目に映ったのは、スクールバスがゆっくり横倒しになって行く様子と、その前方にトラックが衝突して煙を上げている姿だった。そしてそのバスとトラックに、次々と後続の車がぶつかっていく様子だった。  
考える間もなく、サラはハザードランプのスイッチを押しながらシートベルトを外し、警察無線に手を伸ばした。  
「本部、こちらP-9241。現在位置で五台以上の、大型車を含む多重衝突事故発生。レスキューと救急を」  
ディスパッチの応答に、交差点名を伝え、それからサラは足下から発炎筒を掴み取ると、車を飛び降りた。  
サラが駆けつけたとき、すでに周囲には野次馬が集まり始めていた。  
サラは発炎筒に火を付けた。この明るさではあまり視認性があるとは思えなかったが、何も無いよりマシだ。  
炎を噴き出し始めた発炎筒を、サラは近くにいた中年のスーツの男性に手渡しながら叫んだ。  
「後続の車を停めて、これ以上の衝突を防いで！」  
男は蒼い顔をしながらも、二度頷き、交差点に向かって走って行った。その先では、すでに折り重なった車から降りた人々が、後続に向かって叫んだり手を振ったりして合図を送り始めていた。  
サラはまず、トラックの運転席を見た。助手席は大破しているようだが、運転手の頭がエアバッグの上で僅かに動くのが見えた。  
しかしドアは大きくねじ曲がっていて、人の手では簡単に開かないだろう。レスキュー隊の仕事だ。  
煙が増えている。サラは臭いを嗅いだ。ガソリンの臭いは、まだ感じなかった。漏れているとしたら爆発の危険があるが、猶予はあるかも知れない。  
サラはスクールバスの前面に向かって走った。  
運転席は堅いゴミ箱に食い込み、潰れていた。人がいるのかすら分からなかった。サラは一瞬、唇を噛んだ。  
だが直ぐに、サラはバスの車内の方に視線を滑らせた。  
バスは沿道の標識のポールに当たって、辛うじて完全に倒れるのを免れていた。だが、その金属のきしむ音を聞く限り、あまり長く持たないだろう。  
サラはバスの出入り口を探した。後部ドアはちょうどそのポールにぶつかってひしゃげていた。  
そこから入るのはあまりに危険だろうと思ったまさにその時、大きな金属音が響いた。  
悲鳴が上がる。  
ポールが折れて、バスが完全に横倒しになった。  
ガラスや金属が周囲に舞い散る。  
そしてガソリンの臭いが臭いが僅かに漂ってきた。  
バスの中から、悲鳴と泣き声が響き渡っている。  
ひっくり返ったバスの、非常用ドアが外れているのを見て、サラはバスに飛び乗った。  
「おい、君！」  
誰かが呼び止める声がした。  
サラはもう一度、トラックの煙を確認した。まだ、火は出ていない。スパークも見えない。  
時間はある。  
「誰か、こっちに来て！子供達を受け取って！」  
周囲にそう叫んで、サラはバスの中へ滑り込んだ。

一人目の子供を運び出したとき、すでにレスキューと救急のサイレンが遠くから聞こえていた。  
「擦り傷だけみたい」  
サラは、子供を引き上げるのを手伝おうと、手を伸ばした人物に向かってそう言った。  
若い大学生だろうか、男は頷き、力強く、10歳前後の少年の体を引き上げた。  
その男が入り口からどくと、別の顔が直ぐに覗いた。  
「何人ぐらいいそう？」  
女性の声に、サラは戻りかけていた体を止め、振り向いた。  
「分からない。10人はいると思う」  
それだけ言って、サラはまたバスの車内に戻った。

サラは6人目の子供を、大学生に引き渡した。その子供は意識が無かった。  
一人の大学生が、バスの中に降りてきた。  
「手伝います」  
青ざめた、しかし使命感に満ちた顔に、サラは一つ頷き、前方を指差した。  
「助手席の女性が動かせないの。手伝って」  
二人で前方へ向かい、通路にしゃがみ込む。  
30代ほどの黒人女性は、呻き声を上げていた。  
「名前は？」  
青年が話しかける。  
「シャーロット・・・」  
女性は微かに答えた。  
「シャーロット、どこか痛む？」  
サラが問い掛けると、シャーロットは首を横に振ろうとして、咳き込んだ。  
「お腹と、首が・・・」  
「分かった」  
青年は女性のシートベルトを外し、抱き上げようとしたが、足が挟まって動かせなかった。  
「待って、これをどかす」  
青年がしゃがみ込む。覗き込んだサラは、近くでパチパチという小さな音がするのを耳に捉えた。  
さっと周囲を見回す。潰れた運転席で、何かがスパークしているのだ。ガソリンの臭いも、気付けば濃厚に漂っている。  
「時間がないわ。急いで」  
サラは青年の肩に手を置いて言い、彼が頷き返すのを確認してから、立ち上がった。  
ざっとバスの中を見回す。  
座席に挟まれているなどで、サラには動かしようが無い子供は二人、すでに確認していた。  
もう一度、他の生存者を探すために、サラはゆっくり歩き始めた。  
「まだ、誰かいる？誰か、あたしの声が聞こえる？聞こえたら、何か言って。もしくは、何でもいい、音を立てて」  
車内を見回しながら、声を上げる。それから、サラは耳を澄ませた。  
「サラ・・・」  
微かな声が、サラの耳を捉えた。  
サラは即座に、声がした右前方に向かって急いだ。  
10歳前後の少女が、座席の間の通路に挟まっていた。サラはしゃがみ込んで、少女の頬に触れた。  
「名前は？名前を、言える？」  
「ブレンダ・・・」  
サラは少女ににこりと笑いかけた。  
「ブレンダね、どこが痛いか、言える？」  
「頭、右、足・・・」  
「頭と、右足ね」  
サラはブレンダの状態を丁寧にしかし急いで確認した。  
なぜ、ブレンダが両目を大きく見開いて自分を見ているのか、そもそも、彼女がなぜサラの名前を知っていたのか分からなかった。そして、彼女の目と、ブレンダという名前に、何かが引っかかる気がしていたが、今はそんなことに構っている暇は無かった。  
ブレンダの額からは血が流れていて、右足首も大きく腫れていたが、体を動かすことは出来そうだった。  
「私に掴まれる？」  
サラが尋ねると、ブレンダは頷いて、そして両腕をゆっくりサラに向かって伸ばした。  
サラはブレンダの足をゆっくり引き抜くと、そのまま膝の下に手を入れ、そして抱き上げた。  
非常口に辿り着くと、レスキュー隊員が顔を覗かせていた。  
「この子が最後？」  
「助手席に女性が一人と、あと、挟まれてて動かせない子供が二人、3Eと2Bの座席付近」  
レスキュー隊員に答えながら、サラは彼が広げた腕に、ブレンダを渡そうとした。  
だがブレンダは、サラにぎゅっとしがみついて、手を離そうとしなかった。  
「あなたも一緒に」  
レスキュー隊員がサラに向かって手を伸ばす。サラは何とか腕一本でそのレスキュー隊員にしがみつき、引き上げて貰った。  
「後は我々に任せて」  
彼に言われ、サラは頷きながら、  
「運転席で、スパークが」  
急いでそう伝えた。  
レスキュー隊員が顔を引きしめてサラに頷き返し、他の隊員達に大声で指示を始めた。  
サラはブレンダを抱きかかえたまま、バスからゆっくり降りた。救急隊員が駆け寄ってきたが、やはりブレンダはサラから離れようとしなかった。  
仕方なく、サラはそのまま救急車に向かって歩いた。  
ブレンダは最後まで手を放すのを渋ったが、何とか宥めて救急車に乗せた。  
その救急車が去って行くのを見送りながら、サラはふうっと長い息を吐いた。  
周囲をゆっくり見回す。  
助け出した子供達は、大学生と思える男女の集団に囲まれ、毛布や上着などを掛けられていた。何人かは警官と話し、何人かは子供達の相手をしていた。  
レスキュー隊員達がバスを分断し始める音や、周囲をサイレンが行き来する音を、サラはぼんやりと聞いていた。  
「サラ！」  
呼び声に、サラは我に返った。  
ブラス警部が駆け寄ってきていた。その後ろに、エクリーの姿を認めて、サラは溜め息をついた。  
朝一番で見たい顔では無い。  
「大丈夫か？」  
ブラスがサラの肩に手を乗せながら聞いた。  
「あたしは、大丈夫」  
サラは両手を広げて言った。  
「また無謀なレスキュー劇か？」  
エクリーの皮肉のこもった声に、サラは目を剥いた。  
「直ぐに爆発する可能性が無いことはちゃんと確認してから入ったわ。危険は無かった！」  
「あいつはどう思うかな？」  
ブラスがぼそりと言うのを、サラは逃さなかった。  
「ジム」  
最大の警告を込めて、サラはブラスを睨んだ。  
ブラスはニヤリと笑って視線を逸らした。  
「現場での再三にわたるルール違反で、身を危険にさらす行為は何度目だ、サイドル？」  
サラはギロリとエクリーを睨んだ。  
「まず一つ。ここは現場じゃない。たまたま通りかかっただけ。もう一つ、さっきも言ったとおり、当座の安全は確認した。私に命の危険は無かった」  
サラがそう言った瞬間だった。  
「引火するぞ！」  
レスキュー隊員の複数の怒声と共に、地響きを伴う爆発音が鼓膜に突き刺さった。  
サラ達は背後を振り返り、黒煙と炎を上げて燃え上がるトラックを呆然と見やった。  
「命に危険は無かった、か？」  
ブラスがサラを振り向く。  
サラは僅かに気まずそうに俯いた。  
「あいつはそう捉えるかな？」  
「あいつって誰だ？」  
エクリーが割って入った。  
サラは死の視線をブラスに突き刺した。ブラスはしかし、ひょいっと肩をすくめた。  
「サラの・・・上司」  
「ギルか」  
ふん、とエクリーは鼻で笑った。  
「あいつは、何も言わんだろうよ。・・・甘いんだから」  
ブツブツと言って去って行くエクリーを見送りながら、サラは軽く額を抑えた。  
「だったらどんなに助かるか」  
また絶対ガミガミ怒られる。  
サラはうんざりと溜め息をついた。  
「ま、多少のお小言は、覚悟しとくんだな」  
ブラスの冗談めいた声に、サラはもう一度ブラスを睨んだ。  
「ジム。これは言わないでしょうね」  
ジムは首を傾けた。  
「もう、手遅れじゃないか？」  
サラは首を傾げた。  
ジムが天を指差す。仰ぎ見たサラは、報道ヘリが数台、宙を舞っているのを見て、口をあんぐり開けた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「ねね、すごい救出劇やってるよ！」  
休憩室に駆け込んだヘンリーは、テレビのリモコンを掴むと、チャンネルを合わせた。  
「ホラ！」  
部屋にいたウォリック、グレッグ、グリッソムは、一斉にテレビに目を向けた。  
ニュースキャスターが、大通りでのバスとトラックを含む多重衝突事故を興奮気味に報じていた。  
現場からの映像には、「LIVE」の文字が躍っていた。  
「トラック運転手が運転を誤り、子供を乗せたバスに突っ込んだものと思われます」  
ヘリからの映像には、そのバスとトラックに何台もの車が突っ込んで停まっている様子が映し出されていた。それは1本のジグザグした線のようになっていた。  
まるで蟻の行進のようだなと、グリッソムは何となく思った。  
休憩室には続々とラボの人間が集まってきていた。  
おお、というどよめきが起こったのは、レスキュー隊員がバスの中から女性を引き上げたときだった。女性は子供を抱きかかえていた。  
「あれ、サラじゃない？」  
手元のクロスワードに視線を落としていたグリッソムは、マンディーの声に弾かれたように顔を上げた。  
映像は小刻みに揺れていたが、一瞬その横顔がはっきりと映ったとき、グリッソムは思わず息を飲んだ。  
「あれま。まーたこんなことして」  
言ったのはウォリックだった。彼女が火災現場に飛び込んでいって大目玉を食らったことは、もうラボ中に知れ渡っていた。  
「サラって英雄体質でもあるのかねえ」  
グレッグはまるで感心したように言った。  
ニュースは上空からのライブ映像と、バスから子供が助けられる映像を何度も繰り返して流していた。  
グリッソムはそっと自分の携帯電話を開いた。サラには何度か電話を掛けていたが、無視されていた。彼女からの返信が1件も無いことを確認して、グリッソムは携帯電話をまたそっと閉じてポケットに戻した。  
レポーターが、現場に到着した保安官に質問を始めていた。その背後に、コンラッド・エクリーが映ったのを見て、  
「エクリーがもう現場にいるよ」  
ウォリックが呆れたように言った。  
その時だった。  
轟音がして、レポーターも保安官もエクリーも、慌てて身を縮めた。画面越しに見ていた一同も、思わず身をすくめた。  
何が起きたかは、瞬時に切り替わったヘリからの映像で分かった。  
バスかトラックが、爆発したのだ。  
恐らく、漏れていたガソリンに、スパークが引火したのだろう。

・・・スクールバスの子供達は、全員助かったのだろうか？間に合ったのだろうか？

休憩室に集まった人々は、驚きと哀しみの表情で、それぞれ、口や胸に手を当てながらテレビ画面を見つめていたが、グリッソムが突然立ち上がると、一斉に彼に注目した。  
「じきに事故捜査が始まるぞ。準備しておけ」  
技術官達に向かって言い、それから夜番チームの面々に向き直った。  
「君たちは今のうちに休んでおくんだ。恐らく早番が担当するだろうが、ヘルプに呼ばれるかも知れないぞ」  
それだけ言うと、反応を待たず、グリッソムは大股で部屋を出ていった。  
「あー、なんで、大将は怒ってるの？」  
ホッジスの問いに、ウォリックとグレッグは、互いに顔を見合わせて、肩をすくめた。

* * *

TBC.

AN2 : 前述の通り、これ以降のチャプターは、以下の FanFiction から大きく影響を受けたものになっています。

 _Too-Late_ _（_ _Written by mossley)_

上記の作品からお借りしたのは以下の設定です。

・サラが事故に遭遇し、子供達を助ける  
・それをカメラに撮られる（ただし上記作品はまず静止写真、こちらではTV映像としました）  
・ヒーローとして祭り上げられ、マスコミに追われる

上記FFでは、子供が亡くなり、サラはトラウマを抱えます。そしてマスコミに追われ、精神的に追い詰められて･･･という展開をとります。  
グリッソムとは物語当初、付き合ってはいませんが、これを通して近づき、グリッソムも迷い苦しみながら歩み寄っていく、というお話です。  
サラが追い詰められていく様子、そして解放されていく様子が、本当に良く書かれていて、随分泣きました。  
勿論英語ですが、是非読んでみてください。感動すること間違い無しです。

リンクはFFの仕様で貼れませんが、私のFavorite Storiesから飛べます。


	16. Rescue(02)

Episode 12.1 Rescue(02)

* * *

現場にやってきた一台の車が急停止するのを見て、大学生達を聴取していたブラスは顔を上げた。  
果たして、降りてきたのはグリッソムだった。  
「やあ、ギル」  
ブラスは暢気に声をかけたことを次の瞬間に後悔した。  
「サラはどこだ！？」  
思わず両手を上げて、ブラスは立ち止まった。  
「落ち着け、ギル」  
「サラはどこにいる！？」  
グリッソムはサングラスをかけていたが、その奥の瞳は、恐らく苛立ちで暗く濁っているだろう事は容易に想像出来た。  
「あー、サラは病院にいる」  
「病院！？」  
グリッソムの顔から、みるみるうちに色が失われた。  
「怪我したのか！？」  
「違う、ギル、違うんだ」  
ブラスは慌てて訂正した。  
「何か気になることがあるとか言って、ある少女が搬送された病院に向かった」  
ブラスはそこで手元のメモ帳に目を落とした。  
「デザート・スプリングスだ」  
「聴取はしたのか？」  
「サラの？ああ、勿論」  
ブラスは再びメモ帳を見た。ページをめくる。  
「事故の一報はサラ自身からディスパッチに入った。偶然反対車線に居合わせたらしい。記録は7時18分。発炎筒で交通整理をあの会社員に頼んで、それからトラック運転手が生きているのに気付いたが、ドアを壊すのは無理と判断、バスの方に回った。ガソリンの臭いがまだ薄いのを確認して、近づいたと・・・まあ、そう言ってる」  
ちらりとグリッソムを見たブラスは、彼が下唇を噛みしめているのを見た。  
「ギル・・・あー、捜査に来たのか？それとも・・・」  
「デザート・スプリングスだな？」  
「多分」  
グリッソムは無言で踵を返した。  
「おい、ギル」  
そのグリッソムの腕を、ブラスは慌てて掴んで止めた。  
「なんだ」  
腹立たしげにグリッソムが振り返る。  
「サラは、間違ったことは、していない」  
ブラスがゆっくりそう言うと、グリッソムは深く息を吐いた。そしてイライラと髪をかき乱した。  
「分かってる、ジム」  
「じゃあ、なぜ、腹を立ててる？」  
「・・・心配な、だけだ」  
奥歯を噛みしめるようにしてグリッソムは答えた。  
ブラスもまた軽くため息を吐きながら、グリッソムの腕を軽く叩いた。  
「心配する気持ちは分かる。だが、ギル、君ならどうした？サラがどうしていたら、満足だ？ディスパッチに連絡して、レスキューと救急が到着するのを、ただ待ってれば良かったか？それで、レスキューが間に合わずに爆発していたとしても、サラに後悔が残らないとでも？」  
グリッソムはブラスを見つめた。  
「間に合ったのか？」  
「子供達は、恐らく全員、助け出せたそうだ。バスの運転手だけはダメだった。レスキューが到着して直ぐに、死亡を確認している」  
それ以外は、一応、存命で全員病院へ運ばれた。バスとトラックに追突した、いわば巻き込まれ事故の被害者達も、いずれも軽傷だった。  
それを聞くと、グリッソムはホッと息を吐きながら軽く両目をつぶった。  
「な、あんまりサラを怒るな」  
ブラスは諭すようにゆっくり言った。  
「もし、一人でも、児童に死者が出たら、サラはきっと、とんでもないトラウマを抱えるぞ」  
ハッと目を見開いて、グリッソムはブラスを見た。  
火災現場から連れ出した赤ん坊が「ダメだった」と聞いたときの、消沈したサラの様子を、グリッソムは思い出した。実際には、赤ん坊は火事の前に死んでいたことが分かり、サラはそれ以上の責任を感じる必要がなくなった。  
だが、もし、あの赤ん坊が火事のせいで亡くなっていたら、彼女はきっと、「もっと早く自分が行っていれば」「心肺蘇生を自分が素早く試していれば」と、自分を責めただろう。それは彼女に限らず、きっと誰もが陥るトラウマだ。  
少なくとも、火災の前に亡くなっていたとロビンスから聞くまでは、サラは確かにそう自分を責めていた。口に出しては言わなかったが、ずっと塞ぎ込んでいたのは、グリッソムにも分かっていた。  
あの日、グリッソムの自宅に戻ったサラは、長い間、愛犬のハンクのことを抱き締めていた。されるがままになりながら、困ったようにグリッソムを見上げていた愛犬の表情を、グリッソムは少し笑ったものだったが、サラの葛藤を思えば、決して笑ってはいけなかった。  
グリッソムは大きく二度、深呼吸をした。  
「なあ、ギル。私もエリーに対して、心配するあまりいろいろと怒鳴ってしまったことがある」  
「エリーとサラを一緒にするな！」  
思わず詰め寄った後で、グリッソムは慌てて唇を噛んだ。  
「あー、ジム・・・すまない、そういう、つもりじゃ・・・」  
ほんの一瞬だけ、驚いた表情をしたブラスだったが、直ぐに肩をすくめた。  
「いいんだ、ギル。その通りだ。あの子とサラは違う」  
ブラスは僅かの間、周囲に視線を走らせた。  
「あの子は、人の道を外れたことをした。・・・している。だから、情けなくて、自分が情けなくて、その怒りを、あの子にぶつけてしまった。それが全ての間違いだった」  
だが、と続けながら、ブラスはグリッソムを見た。  
「少なくとも、サラは間違ったことはしていない。君の怒りは、彼女に向けていいものじゃ、ない」  
グリッソムは頷きながら、自分の髪をかき上げた。  
「・・・努力、するよ」  
ブラスはカラカラと笑った。  
「それは、サラの口癖だな。ん？似てきたか？」  
背中をブラスに軽く叩かれながら、グリッソムは苦笑を返した。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

病院の廊下を歩いていたサラは、若い男性に呼び止められた。  
「あなたですよね？バスの中で子供達を助けてたの」  
サラはその青年の顔をマジマジと見た。  
「中で手伝ってくれたの、あなたね？」  
青年はにこりと笑った。  
「はい」  
「シャーロットは、どう？助かりそう？」  
青年は大きく頷いた。  
「外傷は大きくなかったです。首の痛みはむち打ちかと。シートベルトしてましたから、腹部の痛みも、それかなと」  
サラは感心したように青年の顔を見つめた。  
「詳しいのね」  
青年は照れたようにこめかみを掻き、少し俯いた。  
「医学を、勉強中なんです。・・・正確には、看護学だけど」  
サラは笑顔を浮かべた。  
「学生？西ラスベガス大？」  
「ええ」  
サラは現場にいた大学生達の集団を思い出していた。  
「俺、ハワードです。ハワード・デュケイン」  
ハワードが差し出した右手を、サラは優しく握った。  
「サラよ。サラ・サイドル」  
「あなたも、ああいう現場には、慣れてるようでしたけど、その、医療関係者か何か？」  
「いえ、あたしは科学捜査官」  
「警官？」  
「あー、鑑識が仕事」  
「ああ」  
頷きながら、ハワードは視線をきょろきょろと動かした。  
サラは微かに首を傾げた。  
「あー、その、まだ、忙しいですか？」  
サラはますます首を傾げた。  
「その、・・・もし、お時間あるなら、あー、是非、その、コーヒーでも、どうかと思って」  
忙しなく首や頭を掻きながら言うハワードの顔は、真っ赤になっていた。  
サラは小さく息を飲んだ。自分の頬も赤くなるのが分かった。  
・・・やだ、こんな若い子に。  
サラは口元に浮かびそうな笑みを噛み殺しながら、それでも首を小さく横に振った。  
・・・きっとこれは、どう考えても、吊り橋効果だ。若い青年には、強烈な体験だったろう。まだきっと彼は、アドレナリンが出っぱなしなのに違いない。  
「あー、その・・・」  
若く純粋な心を傷付けない「方便」を必死で考えようとしたとき、  
「サラ・サイドルさん？」  
背後から話しかけられ、サラは勢いよく振り向いた。  
五十代ほどの女性が、サラを見つめていた。  
「ええ、はい・・・」  
答えてから、サラはちらりとハワードを振り返った。  
ハワードは諦めたように肩をすくめ、それから再び右手を差し出した。  
「お会い出来て、光栄でした、サラ」  
「私も、ハワード。勉強、頑張って」  
その右手を軽く握り返して、サラはハワードの手を離した。  
ハワードが笑顔で手を振りながら去って行くのを見送って、それから、サラは女性の方に向き直った。  
「私に、何か？」  
「あの、私、ブレンダ・トンプソンの母親です」  
「ブレンダの」  
サラは頷いた。やはり、ブレンダの名前が記憶の何かに引っかかった。しかし、その女性の顔には、見覚えがあるとは思えなかった。  
「娘を、助けて頂いたそうで」  
「あたしは、別に・・・」  
エミリーと名乗ったその女性は、サラの両手を握りしめた。  
「娘が、あなたの名前をずっと呼んでいるんです。会って頂けません？」  
サラは怪訝そうに眉を潜めた。  
そう言えば、ブレンダは、サラが名乗る前に、サラの名を呼んでいた。ひょっとして面識があっただろうか？  
そもそも、ブレンダのことが何か引っかかったから、サラもこの病院に来たのだった。  
「ええ・・・、分かりました」  
そう答えて、サラはエミリーと共に、ブレンダの病室へ向かった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

車の中で、ラジオをかけていたグリッソムは、事故の続報を伝えるアナウンサーの声を聞くともなく聞いていた。  
「子供達の救出に一役買ったこの女性は、ある情報筋によりますと、ベガス署の科学捜査官だということです。現在、保安官事務所に、この勇気あるヒーロー、いえ、ヒロインの情報を問い合わせているところです」  
グリッソムは顔をしかめ、ラジオを切った。  
・・・この「救出劇」で、サラの行動を祭り上げる報道が、あまりエスカレートしなければいいのだが。

デザート・スプリングス病院の駐車場に車を停め、グリッソムは携帯電話を手にしばらく考え込んだ。  
そしてしばらくして、ある番号に電話を掛けた。  
何コールもかかったが、グリッソムは根気よく待った。

「保安官。ギル・グリッソムです。・・・はい、事故の件で。報道が過熱する前に、お願いが」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サラは病室に入り、ベッドの少女を見た。  
「ブレンダ、ミス・サイドルをお連れしたわよ」  
エミリーの声に、ブレンダは瞼を開いた。そしてサラを見ると、満面の笑みを浮かべた。  
「ハイ、サラ」  
「どうも、ブレンダ」  
サラは躊躇いがちに微笑みながら、唇を舐めた。  
「あー、怪我は、どう？」  
「額は少し縫ったの。足は、折れてたけど、先生は、大丈夫だって。またサッカー出来るようになるって」  
「サッカー？」  
「私、選抜選手なの」  
頬を紅潮させながら言うブレンダは、とても興奮しているのが分かった。  
「州の大会に出るところだったんですよ」  
横から、エミリーがおっとりと言った。  
サラは納得顔で頷いた。  
「それで、あの時間にバスが」  
登校時間にしては早すぎた。そういうわけだったのだ。運転手以外で乗っていた唯一の成人だったシャーロットは、引率の教師か、コーチだろう。  
ふと、ブレンダはサラを真顔で見つめた。  
「私のこと、覚えてない？」  
サラは苦笑を浮かべた。  
「本当は、会ったこと、あるのよね？」  
ブレンダはニッと笑った。  
「私、うんと小さかったから」  
「あー・・・」  
サラは気まずそうに頬をかいた。  
ブレンダはうーん、と少し首を傾けて考えた。  
「何て言えば分かるかなあ・・・」  
ぶつぶつと呟いた後で、ブレンダは、「あっ」と声を上げた。  
「これなら、思い出すかな？」  
そしてサラを見つめた。その一瞬に、その顔から全ての表情が消えたのを、サラは見た。  
「バッファロー」  
その瞬間に、記憶が押し寄せた。  
サラは目を見開いた。  
両親と二人の息子が殺された事件。犯人は娘とその恋人だったが、実際は、父親に性的虐待を受けている妹、・・・本当は自分の「娘」、を守るために、娘が恋人と計画した殺人だった。  
サラはベガスへ来てまだ間もない頃だった。子守を押しつけられて、初めは、はっきり言って腹を立てていた。  
ブレンダも当初、サラに反抗してばかりだった。  
もう、五年以上前のことだ。  
「・・・覚えてるわ」  
サラはゆっくり頷きながら、静かに言った。  
ブレンダはニッと笑った。  
「私、サッカーうまいのよ？男の子達と同じチームで、フォワードなの」  
「へえ・・・」  
サラは曖昧に微笑みながら答えた。サッカーって、ボールを蹴り合う競技だったっけ。野球なら、多少グリッソムから講義を受けたから分かるんだけどな・・・  
ブレンダは怒濤のように話し始めた。学校のこと、新しい両親のこと、一輪車に乗っていること。  
サラはブレンダの言葉と、そして笑顔に、圧倒されていた。

・・・ほとんど無表情で、僅かに見せた感情は怯えだけだった、あの少女が。  
こんなにも快活に、くるくると表情を変えて話している姿は、驚き以外の何物でも無かった。  
それともこれは、恐らく打たれているであろう痛み止めのせい、もしくは事故後のアドレナリンが大量に出たことによる高揚感のせいだろうか？  
「ブレンダ？」  
その時、カーテンを開けて医者が入ってきた。  
「調子はどう？」  
まだ若い女性医師は、カルテをチェックしながらブレンダに話しかけた。  
そしてふと、サラを見て、  
「あなたは？」  
首を傾けた。  
「鑑識の者です」  
サラは腰掛けていたベッドから立ち上がって挨拶をした。  
「ああ・・・ブレンダの衣服なら、受け付けで・・・」  
「いえ、仕事で来たんじゃないんです」  
医師は反対側に首を傾げた。  
「私を助けてくれた人なの！」  
ブレンダが言うと、医師はああ、と頷いた。  
「あなたですか。テレビで見ましたよ」  
「テレビ？」  
今度はサラが首を傾げた。  
「サラ、あなたは今や有名人よ」  
笑いながら、ブレンダが部屋の天井の角につり下げられているテレビを指差した。  
テレビを見上げたサラは、ブレンダを抱きかかえてバスから現れる自分の映像が、繰り返し流れるのを、顔をしかめて見ていた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

グリッソムは病院内をうろうろと歩き回っていた。  
医師や看護師に尋ねても、サラを見たという人は見当たらなかった。仕事として来たのでは無いのだから、ベストも着てないし、医師達が見かけていても覚えていることを期待するのは難しかった。  
聴取に残っていた顔見知りの警官達に聞いても、サラを見かけたという者はいなかった。  
次にグリッソムは、事故の被害者達の情報を集めつつ、彼らの病室一つ一つに、サラがいないか覗いて回ることにした。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

とうとう痛み止めに負けて眠りに落ちたブレンダの側を離れ、サラはエミリーと病室の外の廊下にいた。  
「あの子を養子にして、もう4年になります」  
エミリーがちらりと病室を振り返りながら言った。  
「普段も、あんなにお喋りなんですか？」  
サラが尋ねると、エミリーは苦笑した。  
「ええ。もう一日中喋ってますよ。食事中もなかなかご飯が進まないくらい」  
では、あの快活さは、ブレンダ本来の性質と言うことだろう。  
「事件のことを、覚えてるって、ご存じでした？」  
サラは躊躇いがちに聞いた。  
当時の彼女の年齢を考えれば、サラのことを覚えているのは非常に珍しかった。  
そして何より、サラが痛ましく思ったのは、サラのことをブレンダが覚えていると言うことは、事件のことを覚えているということだった。もっと言えば、自ら、捜査のキーワードだった、父親のペンダントについて触れた以上、自分がされていたことも覚えているということだ。  
「ええ。カウンセラーから、それとなく」  
「そう・・・」  
願わくば、サラのことなど、事件のことなど、自分の身に起きたことなど、忘れてしまっていた方が、ブレンダの為には良かっただろうにと、サラは思った。しかしすぐに、その考えにもまた違和感を覚えた。  
・・・記憶と一致しない悪夢で苦しんだのは、サラ自身では無いか。  
真実か夢か判然としない記憶に悩まされるくらいなら、はっきり覚えている方が、よっぽど対峙しやすい。  
乗り越えることは、忘れることでは、ないからだ。  
「悪夢を見たりは？」  
サラは聞かずにはいられなかった。  
「昔は大変でした。主人が近づくのも怖がって・・・」  
サラは思わず俯いて唇を噛んだ。  
「でも今は、だいぶ落ち着いてます」  
「この事故が何かの引き金にならなければいいけど・・・」  
サラは思わず呟いていた。  
サラと再会したことが、より強く過去を思い出すきっかけにならなければと切に願っていた。  
「あなたのことは、ブレンダを最初に里子として預かっていたときに、少しだけ、聞いたことがありました」  
エミリーの言葉に、サラは勢いよく顔を上げた。  
里子ホームではなく、個人家庭が里子として引き取った場合は、その後正式に養子として迎えるケースも、少なくは無かった。  
「『サラとお絵かきがしたい』、と言って・・・」  
サラは唇に微笑を小さく浮かべた。私がお絵かきしようと言ったら、クレヨンを全部投げ捨てていたくせに。  
だから子供は・・・。少しだけ笑みを深めて、それからサラは首を小さく振った。  
その時、サラは携帯電話が振動するのに気付いた。ポケットから取り出し、発信者を確認する。グリッソムだった。サラは電話を切った。ちらりと履歴を見ると、着信が20件を超えていた。  
・・・しつこいなあ、もう。  
胸の内でぼやきながら、携帯電話をポケットにしまう。  
それをいいタイミングと思ったのか、エミリーが壁により掛かっていた体を起こしながら言った。  
「また、あの子に会いに来てやって下さい」  
しかしサラは眉をひそめて首を傾げた。  
「・・・どうかな。私には、あまり会わない方が・・・」  
「どうして？」  
エミリーが怪訝そうに尋ねる。  
「過去の記憶が、その・・・刺激されると・・・良くないかと」  
エミリーはサラの言葉に、少し考え込む素振りを見せた。  
「あの子が望むなら、私は、そうするべきだと思います」  
思いがけず強いエミリーの言葉に、サラは彼女を見つめた。  
「何があの子のためになって、ならないかは、大人が決めていいことだとは、思わないんです。そうやってあの子を憐れんで、あの子のしたいことや可能性を狭めたくないんです」  
サラはハッとしたような顔をした。  
エミリーはまたちらりと病室を振り返り、そしてもう一度サラに視線を戻しながら言った。  
「あなたに会いたいと言ったときのあの子の目は、嬉しそうでした。だから、きっと、また、会いたいって言うと思うんです。その時は、どうか、躊躇しないで、会ってやってくれませんか？」  
「ええ」  
強く頷きながら、サラは唇を噛みしめた。  
恥ずかしさで、顔から火が出そうだった。

あの子を憐れんでいた自分が、とても恥ずかしかった。

・・・自分は憐れまれるのを、どう感じていた？  
「父親を母親に殺された子」として指を差されることに、大人たちが彼女の背後で、ひそひそと話すことに、辟易していたのではなかったか？

小さく首を振ったとき、再び、サラの携帯電話が鳴った。  
また直ぐに切ろうとして、だが予想と違う発信者に、サラは眉を寄せた。  
「ごめんなさい、出ないといけないみたい」  
エミリーにそう言うと、エミリーは軽く微笑んで頷いた。  
「あ、ちょっと待って」  
サラは去って行こうとするエミリーを呼び止めた。  
ポケットを探ろうとして、今はベストを着ていないことを思い出した。慌ててカバンを開き、ゴソゴソと中を探る。やっと見つけて、サラはそれを取り出した。  
「私の、名刺です。何かあれば、ここに」  
「ええ、ありがとう」  
エミリーはにこりと笑い、病室に戻っていった。  
サラは携帯電話を開いた。  
「サイドル」  
「マッキーンだ」  
サラは相手には見えないと分かっていても、背筋を伸ばした。  
「副保安官、私に、何か御用ですか？」  
「今すぐ保安官事務所に来て欲しい」  
「保安官事務所に？」  
「そうだ」  
「・・・分かりました」  
携帯電話を閉じて、サラは数回瞬いた。

保安官からの呼び出し。  
ただ事ではない。

サラは額を拭った。  
・・・私、何やらかしたっけ？

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「あー、すみません、ここは、ブレンダ・トンプソンの病室でしょうか？」  
グリッソムはカーテンの隙間から声をかけた。  
「はい」  
女性が立ち上がって顔を出した。  
「母親の、エイミーです」  
「失礼。私は鑑識の、ギル・グリッソムです」  
言いながら、グリッソムは鑑識の身分証を示した。  
エイミーはそれをさっと眺めた。  
「何か？」  
「ここに、サラ・サイドルという者がいたか、ご存じありませんか？」  
「さっきまで、ここにいました」  
「いつ？」  
「10分程前です。電話がかかってきて・・・お仕事かと」  
グリッソムは肩を落とした。  
「そうですか・・・ありがとう」  
溜め息をつきながら去って行くグリッソムを、エイミーは首を傾げて見送った。

なぜこんな鬼ごっこのようなことになっているのかと、グリッソムはひたすら溜め息をつき続けた。

* * *

TBC.


	17. Rescue(03)

Episode 12.1 Rescue(03)

* * *

デザート・スプリングス病院の駐車場で、車に乗り込んだとき、グリッソムの携帯電話が鳴った。  
「グリッソム」  
「エクリーだ」  
グリッソムは躊躇いも無く大きく溜め息をついた。  
「何だ、エクリー」  
「今すぐ保安官事務所に来い」  
「保安官事務所？」  
「そうだ。急いでくれ」  
返事を待たずに電話は切れた。  
大きく舌打ちをして、グリッソムも電話を切った。  
もう一度、サラの番号に掛けるが、留守電になるばかりだった。  
溜め息をつきながら首を振り、グリッソムは携帯電話を助手席に放り投げた。  
もう、今日は彼女と会うのは諦めるしか無いのだろうか。  
胸の内でエクリーを呪いながら、グリッソムは車を走らせた。

保安官事務所に着き、受け付けで名乗ると、直ぐに秘書が会議室に通してくれた。  
グリッソムが部屋に入ると、すでにそこにはそうそうたるメンバーが集まっていた。  
保安官を初め、副保安官のマッキーン、局長エクリー、そしてラスベガスの副市長。  
グリッソムは僅かに眉根を寄せた。  
それらの面々を前に、サラは腕を組んで居心地悪そうに立っていた。  
グリッソムが部屋に入っていくと、途中で気配に気付いたのか、サラが勢いよく振り向いた。  
ずっと彼を避けていたにもかかわらず、サラはグリッソムの顔を見て、心底安堵した顔を見せた。  
その唇が、小さく、「助けて、ギル」と言ったような気がして、グリッソムは首を傾げた。  
「やあ、グリッソム博士。待っていたよ」  
話し始めたのは保安官だった。  
「これはいったい、何です？」  
グリッソムは一同を見渡して聞いた。  
「今日のサイドル君のヒロインぶりを、見てないのかね？」  
副保安官のマッキーンが気持ち悪いくらいの笑みで言った。  
「スクールバスの事故のことなら知っています」  
ちらりとサラに視線を走らせながら言うと、サラは僅かに気まずそうに目を反らした。  
「市長がえらく感動してね」  
両手をもみ合わせながら言ったのは、副市長だった。  
グリッソムは驚いて軽く目を見開いた。  
「彼女を、是非表彰したいと」  
サラがグリッソムをちらりと見る。困ったような苦笑をサラは浮かべていた。  
「上司の意見を聞くべきだと、エクリーが言うので、来て貰った」  
副保安官の言葉に、グリッソムが見やると、エクリーはむっつりとした顔で黙っていた。  
サラが褒め称えられるのは、さぞ腹立たしいのだろう。  
「彼女は謙遜して要らないと言うのだが、あのような人道的に素晴らしい活躍をした人物には、是非とも褒賞をと、市長が仰せだそうだ」  
保安官の大袈裟な言葉に、サラは気持ち悪そうに足を踏み換えた。  
「我々警察組織としても、このような素晴らしい警官が市民を守っているという、絶好のアピールになる」  
「あたしは警官じゃないけど」  
サラは呟くように言ったが、誰も聞いてはいなかった。  
「君はハーバード大卒だそうだね？」  
副市長が言った。  
「君のような才女が人命救助に貢献するような高潔な人物だとアピールすれば、最近の警官の不祥事に対する市民感情も和らぐだろう」  
グリッソムは、サラがまた、居心地悪そうに身動ぎするのを見た。  
空々しい美辞麗句に、グリッソムもむずがゆさを感じるほどだった。  
なるほど、政治的パフォーマンスに、サラの救出劇を利用したいわけだ。グリッソムの背中に虫ずが走るようだった。  
「保安官、先ほどお願いした件はどうなってます？」  
グリッソムは静かに尋ねた。  
全員の視線が保安官に集中した。  
「ああ、ヒロイン捜査官が誰か、詮索するような報道を規制して欲しいというやつか？」  
「そうです」  
保安官とグリッソムのやりとりに、エクリーや副保安官だけで無く、サラも驚いてグリッソムを見つめた。  
「いったん、手は打ってはある。しかし・・・」  
「彼女を公に表彰するとなると、その方針と反します」  
「しかし・・・」  
「保安官。本人は、・・・あー、あまり望んでないようですし」  
グリッソムの言葉に、サラは勢いよく首を縦に何度も振った。  
それをちらりと笑いながら、グリッソムは表情を戻して保安官を見た。  
「直属の上司としては、今後の業務遂行上の懸念があるので、この件で彼女の氏名が一人歩きするようなことは避けたいと、お伝えしたはずです」  
サラはまた驚いたように軽く目を見開いてグリッソムを見た。  
「しかし・・・」  
「褒賞はいいでしょう。だが、大々的にセレモニーをするなどは、控えて欲しいです。官報にしれっと載せる程度でお願いしたい」  
それでは市長や保安官の意図は全く達せられないことは分かっていたが、グリッソムは全く頓着しないで言った。  
「だが・・・」  
「あー、保安官」  
割って入ったのはエクリーだった。  
「ひとまず、今はまだ事故直後ですし、被害者達の状況がもう少し落ち着いてから、考えられてはどうです？」  
思わぬ助け船に、グリッソムは思わずエクリーを二度見した。ちらりとサラを見ると、サラは目をまん丸に見開いていた。  
「死者は運転手一人なんだろう？」  
「バスの運転手一人です。今のところは」  
エクリーの「今のところは」という言葉に、サラがぴくりと体を震わせたことに、グリッソムは気付いた。  
やはり、今後被害者達の予後がどうなるか次第で、サラが大きなものを抱えてしまう危険がある以上、いま騒ぎに便乗して政治ショーを行わせるわけにはいかない。  
「重体がいるのか？」  
副保安官の配慮の欠片も無い言い方に、グリッソムは苛立ちが募るのを感じた。  
「最後に救助された7歳の男児が、両足切断で、予後はまだ聞いていません。意識不明で運び出された男児も、脾臓破裂で、未だ危篤状態です」  
エクリーの説明に、サラが俯くのが見えた。  
「・・・分かった」  
しばらくの沈黙の後で、保安官が言った。  
「だが、一両日中に、またこの場を持つ」  
グリッソムは肩をすくめ、そしてサラに振り返った。  
「さあ、もう行こう」  
頷いて、サラはグリッソムについて歩き始めた。  
「ミス・サイドル」  
それを副市長の声が呼び止めた。  
「是非、どうか、ぜひとも、前向きに、検討して貰いたい」  
サラは曖昧に首を傾けただけで、グリッソムの後ろについて部屋を出た。

サラの車まで、二人は黙って歩いて行った。  
やがて車に着き、サラは鍵を取り出したが、ドアを開けるのをしばらく躊躇った。  
「ギルバート・・・」  
絞り出すように言って、サラは顔を上げてグリッソムを見た。  
「いろいろ・・・話したいことがあるのは、分かってるけど、今日は、やめて欲しい。いろいろありすぎて、頭の中が、ぐちゃぐちゃなの」  
グリッソムはしばらく黙ってサラの目を見つめていた。  
そしてやがて溜め息をつきながら頷いた。  
「ああ・・・そうだな。今日は、君に、要らぬ事を言ってしまいそうだ」  
サラは唇を尖らせた。が、何も言わなかった。  
「じゃあ、もう・・・行くね」  
車の鍵を開け、運転席のドアを開ける。  
「ああ。・・・おやすみ」  
グリッソムは一瞬、腕を上げかけたが、途中で下ろした。  
サラの頬を、髪を、撫でたかったが、ここは保安官事務所。誰に見られても、非常にまずい。とても、まずい。  
サラもまた、グリッソムの動きに気付いた様子で、彼をちらりと見上げると、小さな苦笑を浮かべた。  
「おやすみ。・・・また、今夜、ラボで」  
「・・・ラボで」  
おやすみのキスをしたいのを懸命にグリッソムは堪えた。  
サラが車に乗り込み、発進する。駐車場を出て行く前に、彼女がちらりと手を振ったのが見えた。  
グリッソムは手を振り返そうとして上げた右手を、慌てて頭に乗せた。髪を掻いて誤魔化し、そして溜め息をついた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

その夜のシフトに出勤したサラは、受け付けでジュディに呼び止められた。  
「サラ！ラボにすんなり入れました？」  
「は？」  
サラは眉をひそめた。何かセキュリティが変わったのだろうか？そんな連絡あったっけ。  
ジュディは笑みを浮かべた。  
「日中は、大変だったんですよ」  
「何が？」  
サラはきょとんと聞き返した。  
「報道陣が詰めかけて、人の出入りもままならなくて」  
「なんで？」  
「ミスター・エクリーが躍起になって追い払ってたんですよ」  
サラの質問には答えず、ジュディは続けた。  
「夜になって、やっと減ったみたいですね」  
「ああ、そう」  
曖昧に答えて、サラは受け付けを離れた。  
ロッカールームに荷物を置き、休憩室へ向かう。  
部屋へ入るなり、むせかえるような花の匂いに、サラは思わず顔をしかめて足を止めた。  
「あら、ヒロイン捜査官のご登場よ」  
キャサリンが不思議な笑顔でサラに近づいてきた。  
サラはますます顔をしかめて室内を見回した。  
大量の花束、鉢植え、そしてバルーンにぬいぐるみの数々。それらが、色とりどり、そして無秩序に部屋を埋め尽くしていた。  
「なにこれ。どうしたの？」  
ぽかんと口を開けて部屋を見回しながら、サラは聞いた。  
「あなたによ」  
キャサリンがそんなサラの背中を押して、部屋の中心の椅子に座らせた。  
「私？なんで？」  
サラは椅子の上で居心地悪そうにもぞもぞとお尻を動かしながら、見知った顔を見渡した。  
ニック、ウォリック、グレッグはニヤニヤしたまま、肩をすくめ合っている。  
「今朝のニュースは君ばっかりだったよ。見てないのか？」  
ニックが机に身を乗り出しながら、からかうように言った。病室で見たニュース映像を思い出し、サラは顔をしかめた。  
「我らが『ヒロイン捜査官』に乾杯！」  
グレッグがコーヒーを入れたマグカップを掲げる素振りを見せた。  
サラは両手を上げて首を横に振った。  
「やめて」  
思わず咳払いをして、サラは続けた。  
「だいたい、何その、『ヒロイン捜査官』って」  
「君が科学捜査官だという情報がマスコミに流れたようなんだが、それ以上の情報が掴めてないらしくて、で、救出のヒロイン＋科学捜査官、イコール、ヒロイン捜査官」  
ウォリックが説明した。  
「で、君の情報を求めて、レポーター達がビルの前に押し寄せてさ」  
言いながら、ウォリックは軽く肩をすくめた。  
「エクリーが怒りまくって報道陣を追い払ってたよ」  
「サラの名前なんか、簡単に突き止められそうだけどねえ」  
キャサリンが別の椅子に座り、背もたれに寄り掛かりながら言った。少なくとも、事件担当記者などで、裁判を傍聴したことがある記者ならば、サラの顔と名前は知っているはずだ。  
「そうなんだ、不思議なんだよね。昼のニュースまでは、君の映像が大量に流れてたんだけど、夕方のニュース以降はさっぱり出ないんだよね」  
グレッグがそう言いながら、テーブルの上に広げた新聞の束を指差した。  
その新聞紙の数に、サラは眉を上げた。  
「絶対どこかがサラを夕刊のトップに載せるだろうと思って、全紙買ったんだけど、一紙もなかったんだ」  
サラは鼻に皺を寄せた。  
「いいじゃない、それで。あたし別に、たいしたことしてないもん」  
キャサリン達は苦笑しながら顔を見合わせた。  
ひゅぅっと口笛を吹いたのはニックだった。  
「謙遜しちゃって。あんなこと、なかなか出来ることじゃないよ」  
サラは唇を噛みしめた。  
この方向は、サラは予測していなかった。そしてとても気味が悪かった。こんな反応はサラは決して望んではいなかった。  
「あなたたちならどうした？同じ事、したでしょ？」  
サラが全員を見回しながら言うと、隣で、キャサリンが静かに頷いた。  
「中にリンゼイがいたら、したでしょうね」  
サラは数秒キャサリンを見つめ、それから、ニックとウォリックを見た。それからまた数秒して、グレッグを見つめた。  
「ボクは・・・何も出来なかったと、思うな」  
グレッグが小さな声で言った。肩をすくめてから、コーヒーを一口すすった。  
「俺は・・・分からないな」  
ウォリックは頭を掻きながら言った。ティーナの顔が頭に浮かんでいた。  
「僕も分からないなあ。・・・他に誰かと一緒だったら、まあ、何かしようとは、しただろうけど」  
ニックが言うのを、サラは首を横に振った。  
「ちょっと、みんなそんな腑抜けじゃ無いでしょ？」  
思わず言うと、ニックは肩をすくめて見せた。  
「だいたい、こないだの火事の件はガミガミ言ったくせに、今回は褒め称えるわけ？意味分かんない」  
「この間はあなたは捜査中で現場にいたんだもの、非難されても仕方ない点はあるわ」  
キャサリンの言葉に、サラはむっつりと腕を組んだ。  
「ワオ、凄いな」  
その時、グリッソムが入ってきた。同じように入り口で立ち止まり、圧倒されたように中を見回した。  
「これ全部、サラにか？」  
「謎の『ヒロイン捜査官』にですよ」  
グレッグがおどけたように言って、サラを見た。サラはグリッソムをちらりと見て、小さく首を振った。  
「主任から、何か言うことは？」  
キャサリンがグリッソムの方に身を乗り出しながら言った。サラがちらりとキャサリンを睨む。  
グリッソムは少し考える素振りをした。  
「勤務時間外の事だからな。『上司としては』、言うべきことは無い」  
少し意外そうな顔をして、キャサリンはニック、ウォリックと顔を見合わせた。  
サラはグリッソムが言った「上司としては」という言葉の裏にあるものを感じ取っていた。  
・・・彼氏として言いたいことは、後で、うんざりするほど、聞かされるだろう。  
「ねえギル、サラの映像を止めたり、名前が出ないように、何かした？」  
キャサリンが再び背もたれに仰け反るように寄り掛かりながら言った。サラ以外の全員が、驚いたようにグリッソムを見た。  
「現役捜査官の名前と顔が売れてしまったら、特にヒーローとして祭り上げられてしまったら、業務に支障が出ると、思わないか？」  
グリッソムは冷静に全員の顔を見回しながら言った。  
キャサリンは納得したかのように何度か頷いたが、ニックとウォリック、グレッグは、互いに顔を見合わせて首を傾け合った。  
「私もちょっと気になってたのよね」  
キャサリンが言った。  
「まさかもうあなたが手を打ってたとは思わなかったけど。やるじゃない」  
キャサリンがグリッソムに向かってウィンクする。  
「私は上司としての仕事はちゃんとしてる」  
「書類仕事以外はね」  
笑いながらニックが言う。ウォリックがそうだ、と声を上げた。  
「俺の休暇願い、見てくれました？」  
「あー？」  
グリッソムが視線を泳がせたのを見て、ウォリックは  
「やっぱり」  
と肩を落とし、キャサリンとニックはケラケラと笑った。  
グリッソムが一瞬不服そうに唇を尖らせたとき、  
「サラ、あなたにお客さんよ」  
ジュディの声がした。  
「お客さん？」  
サラが怪訝そうに振り返る。ジュディはにこりとサラに微笑みかけて、そして自分の背後に頷いてみせ、入り口を離れていった。  
椅子の背に半分仰け反りながら、入り口を見ていたサラは、代わりに現れた人物に、やや驚きを含んだ笑みを浮かべて立ち上がった。  
「ハワード」  
「やあ、サラ」  
今朝バスの中で救助を手伝ってくれた青年の元へ、サラは駆け寄った。  
「なに？どうしたの？」  
サラは青年の左の手の甲に包帯が巻かれているのに気付いた。  
「怪我してたの？」  
「いや、大丈夫です、昨日ちょっと、ひっかいただけです。ルームメイトが、大袈裟で」  
サラは微笑み返して、それからちょっと頬をかいた。  
「あー、それで・・・、何か、用？」  
サラは背中の全身で、休憩室内のメンバーの視線を感じていた。  
そう、グリッソムも含めて。  
「あの、」  
ハワードは一つ大きな咳払いをした。そして、ずっと後ろ手に回していた右手を差し出した。  
「こ、これを、あなたに・・・」  
差し出された小さな花束を、サラは絶句して見つめた。  
「は、ハワード・・・」  
サラはちょっと、振り向いてグリッソムがどんな表情をしているか見てみたい気持ちに駆られたが、何とか堪えた。  
「あ、ありがとう・・・」  
ぎごちない笑みを浮かべて、サラは花束を受け取った。  
背後で、誰かが口笛を吹いたのが聞こえた。多分ニックだろう。あとで蹴飛ばしてやる。  
「それで、あの・・・、食事か、その、コーヒーだけでも、どうかなって・・・」  
しどろもどろなハワードに、サラは同情しつつ、やや小さめの息を吐いた。  
「あの・・・」  
サラは額をポリポリと掻いた。  
「私これから、仕事なの」  
ハワードは意外そうな顔をした。  
「これから？」  
「夜番シフトなの」  
サラが説明すると、  
「ああ、そうか、・・・そうか」  
ハワードは頭を掻きながら頷いた。  
「あの、じゃあ、その・・・、シフトの後はどう？終わるの、何時くらい？」  
「終わるのは、朝だけど・・・」  
「じゃあ、また、朝来ます」  
期待に顔を輝かせて言ったハワードを、  
「ハワード」  
サラは強く押しとどめた。  
背中越しにニヤニヤと見守っているであろう同僚達の視線を感じながら、サラは一つ、長い息を吐いた。  
「私、今は、・・・デートしないの」  
「え、なんで？」  
ハワードが聞き返す。サラは、  
「なんでって・・・」  
思わずこめかみに手を当てた。  
彼氏がいるからと、ここで宣言するのは避けたかった。どうせみんなにバレてはいるが、はっきりとサラの口から肯定したことは、確かまだ無かったはずだ。  
「あ、もしかして、男とはデートしないタチとか？」  
ハワードが無邪気に聞いたのを、  
「いえ、デート相手は男だけ」  
サラは全力で否定した。  
背後で誰かが小さく噴き出したのが聞こえた。グレッグだろうか。後でしばいてやる。  
「あの、とにかく、その・・・」  
サラは必死で言葉を探したが、何も思いつかなかった。  
だからただ正直に、答えた。  
「ごめんなさい」  
サラの「拒絶」の言葉に、ハワードは俯いた。その顔に、徐々に諦めが浮かんでいった。  
「そっか」  
長く溜め息をついて、それから、ハワードは顔を上げた。サラににこりと笑いかけた。  
「やっぱ、僕みたいな若造じゃ、貴女みたいな女性には、釣り合わないですよね」  
照れ隠しのように言うハワードの言葉は、しかしなぜかサラの胸を突いた。

グリッソムと出会ったばかりの頃の自分。そしてブレンダと出会った時の、ベガスへ来たばかりの頃の自分を思い出していた。  
・・・彼のような大人の男性が、自分みたいな未熟者に、振り向いてくれるわけが無いと、思っていた、あの頃。

「あの、それじゃあ、もう行きます」  
努めて明るい声で、ハワードは言った。  
「お邪魔して、すみませんでした」  
ハワードはそう言うと、くるりと向きを変えて、廊下を歩いて行った。  
サラは思わず、肩を上下させて、大きく息を吐いた。  
そして、ゆっくり振り向いて、休憩室の中のメンバー達を見回し、顔をしかめた。  
キャサリンは両眉を上げてニヤリと笑った。ニックもにたにたと笑っている。ウォリックはサラに向かってウィンクしてきた。グレッグは両手の人差し指で交互にサラを指差しながら、踊るような仕草をした。  
「ん～、謎の『ヒロイン捜査官』は、モテモテ～」  
からかうグレッグに、  
「うるさい」  
サラはばしっと彼の後頭部をはたいた。  
「いってぇ～～」  
グレッグが大袈裟に頭を抑える。一同に笑いが弾けた。  
それからサラは、グリッソムの前を通り過ぎた。俯いたままで、顔は上げられなかった。  
彼がどんな表情をしているか気になったが、多分、見ない方がいいだろう。  
サラが椅子に腰を下ろしたとき、グリッソムが咳払いをするのが聞こえた。  
サラ以外の全員が一斉に彼を見た。  
「お喋りはおしまいにして、さあ、お仕事の時間だ」  
グリッソムは左手のアサインカードを振って見せた。  
「キャサリン、タンジエールスでどうやら美人局が殺人に発展だ。ニック、ウォリック、君らはサマリンで死体遺棄」  
アサインカードを手渡していく。  
「グレッグ、君はDNAとトレースラボを手伝ってくれ」  
「えー、ラボ勤務ですか？」  
不満を露わにしたグレッグに、グリッソムは、  
「朝の事故の捜査が押しているんだ」  
有無を言わさないように念を押した。  
「サラ、君は私と三丁目のコンビニ強盗だ。店長が犯人を撃った」  
サラは軽く唇を吸った。  
グリッソムとサラの、ベテラン捜査官二人が必要な事件には思えなかったが、今は文句を言うのを控えた。  
「十分後に、駐車場で」  
それだけ言って立ち上がると、やはりグリッソムの顔を見ないまま、サラは部屋を出ていった。

受け付けに近づいたとき、サラは花束を持ったままな事に気付いた。  
思わず中を覗き込む。  
白とピンクのガーベラの花束は、とても可憐で、若い青年の目にいったい自分はどんな風に映ったのかと、思わずサラは思案しそうになった。  
しかし、花束の中にカードがあるのに気付いて、サラはふと足を止めた。  
カードをそっと抜き出す。  
カードにはメッセージは無かったが、ハワードの名前と、携帯電話の番号が書かれていた。  
サラは困ったようにこめかみを掻いて、だがその次の瞬間、ふと真面目な顔をして、そのカードを抜き取った。  
「ジュディ」  
受け付けのジュディに声をかける。  
「待合室の花とか贈り物だけど」  
「はい」  
「事故の被害者達や児童ホームに送る手配してくれる？」  
「全部、いいんですか？」  
「そう、全部」  
「それは？」  
ジュディはサラが手に持っている花束を指差した。  
「これは・・・、いい」  
「分かりました。手配します」  
ジュディはにこりと笑って答えた。  
「よろしくね」  
言って去りかけたサラは、あ、と言って一度振り向いた。  
「カードは全部ちゃんと抜いてね」  
「勿論。まとめておいて、後で渡しますね」  
サラはジュディの返事に、歩き出そうとしていた足をもう一度止めた。  
「・・・私に？」  
振り返って怪訝そうに尋ねる。  
「だって、あなた宛でしょ？」  
サラはうんざりと溜め息をついた。  
捨てておいて、と言いかけたが、さすがに非情すぎるかと思い直した。  
「・・・分かった。後で、受け取る」  
肩をすくめてそう言い、サラはロッカールームへ向かった。  
ロッカーの扉を開け、花束を下段にそっと置く。  
それから、抜き取ったカードをもう一度見た。  
サラはやや首を傾げて思案しながら、何度かそのカードで自分の指を叩いた。  
それから、携帯電話を取り出し、書いてある番号を押した。

* * *

TBC.


	18. Rescue(04)

Episode 12.1 Rescue(04)

AN : ちょっとグリッソムがOOC(out of character)かもしれません・・・

* * *

コンビニの現場鑑識を、グリッソムとサラは黙々と行った。必要最低限の会話しかしなかった。グリッソムが時々、ちらちらと自分を見ていることには気付いたが、サラは敢えて無視していた。  
数時間で作業を終え、グリッソムとサラは証拠をバンに積み、車に乗り込んだ。  
「・・・二人も必要なかったわね」  
グリッソムが車を出そうとしたとき、サラは窓の外を見つめたまま言った。皮肉がこもるのを、抑えられなかった。  
グリッソムは一瞬動きを止めたが、  
「そうか？」  
と、とぼけたように答え、そして車を出した。  
「まだ、私を監視したいの」  
グリッソムは明らかに溜め息をついた。そしてサラを横目でちらりと見た。  
サラは相変わらず、助手席の窓から外をじっと見ていた。  
「そうじゃない」  
苛立ちを隠さず、グリッソムは言った。  
「サラ、あれは、『監視』してたんじゃ、無いんだ」  
「そ」  
サラの返事は素っ気なかった。  
グリッソムはイライラとハンドルを指で叩いた。  
「今日のこれは、何」  
グリッソムはまた溜め息をついた。  
「これも監視じゃ無い」  
「じゃあ何」  
サラは相変わらず頬杖をついて外を見たまま、グリッソムと目を合わさない。  
信号で止まったグリッソムは、右手でイライラと髪を掻き上げた。  
「しばらくは、君を一人で現場には行かせられない」  
「は？」  
そこで初めて、サラはグリッソムを見た。  
「なんで？」  
サラの声には明らかに怒りが籠もっていた。  
「あたしにお守りは必要ないって何度言えば分かるの？」  
「これはお守りじゃない！」  
グリッソムの深刻そうな声に、サラは僅かに身を引いた。  
クラクションが鳴らされる。グリッソムは慌てて車を発進させた。  
「サラ。私は、上司として必要な仕事をしてるんだ」  
道路を見つめながら、ちらりと横を流し見たグリッソムは、サラがマジマジとグリッソムを見つめているのに気付いた。  
「・・・分かった」  
サラは意外にも素直にそう言って、フロントガラスに向き直った。  
「・・・出来れば、説明を聞きたい」  
しばらくして、サラがそう言った。  
グリッソムはラボの駐車場に向かってハンドルを切りながら、頷いて見せた。  
「マスコミが君を追いかけ回して捜査の邪魔になるのを防ぎたいんだ」  
「警官が、いるでしょ」  
「配置出来ない場合もある」  
サラは片方の眉を上げて、グリッソムを見た。  
「『捜査官は二人以上で行動、もしくは一人以上の警官を必ず現場に配置する』」  
サラがすらすらと言った。  
「そういうルールでしょ？」  
駐車スペースに車を停め、グリッソムはエンジンを切った。そしてサラに向き直った。  
「ルールはな」  
グリッソムは僅かの間俯いてから、続けた。  
「ホリーの事件以来、かなりそれは徹底されてはいる。だが、何事にも、例外や、緊急事態というものがある」  
「だけど・・・それって、やっぱり、私の『お守り』じゃない？」  
腕組みをしながら言ったサラに、グリッソムは  
「違う」  
強く否定した。  
「部下を守ってるんだ」  
グリッソムはシートベルトを外し、サラの方に体を向けた。  
「いいか、これは、君だからやってることじゃない。これがキャサリンでも、ニックでも、誰だったとしても、同じ事をする。必ず、私が着く」  
二人はしばらく見つめ合った。  
「分かった」  
やがてサラは腕組みを解いて言った。  
「本当？」  
グリッソムが首を傾げて聞き返す。  
「ええ」  
言って、サラはまたグリッソムを見つめた。  
溜まらず、グリッソムはそっと指でサラの前髪を払って耳にかけた。サラが一瞬目を閉じる。そのうっとりした表情に、グリッソムは思わず顔を近づけようとした。  
だが、サラの両手が素早くグリッソムの胸を押しとどめた。  
「ダメ」  
びくりと体を止めて、グリッソムは荒々しい溜め息をついた。  
そしてサラを見つめながら、言った。  
「なんだか随分・・・してない気がする」  
「・・・そう？気のせいじゃない？」  
サラは白々しく言った。  
グリッソムがいらいらと自分の前髪をかき上げる。サラはそっと、そんなグリッソムの両手を握った。  
「もう少し、待って。・・・お願い」  
「・・・まだ、胸焼け？」  
サラは軽く噴き出した。  
「ええ、まあ、そうね」  
「・・・分かった」  
二人は数秒間、手を握り合っていた。  
実はサラの方も、グリッソムに口づけたい衝動を、彼の首に顔を埋めたい衝動を、必死で抑えていたのだ。  
しばらくして、サラは小さく咳払いをした。  
「・・・ずっとあなたとペアだと、多分、誰かに、何か言われるわよ」  
「・・・ああ」  
「そこは、うまくやってね、主任さん」  
サラはそう言って小さく笑うと、グリッソムに軽くウィンクをした。そして助手席の扉を勢いよく開けて車を降りた。  
「・・・努力、する」  
呟いて、グリッソムは溜め息と共に、自分も車を降りた。  
後部ドアに回り、証拠を下ろす。  
押収品は二人が両手で運ぶのに十分な量だった。  
二人で並んでラボに向かって歩き始めたときだった。  
「彼女じゃないか？」  
誰かが叫ぶ声がした。  
二人は顔を見合わせたが、特に足を止めるでも無く、ラボに向かって歩き続けようとした。  
だが、直ぐに、バタバタと駆け足が二人に近づいてくるのに気付いた。  
カメラを持った二人の人間だと気付いた瞬間、サラは激しいフラッシュに思わず両目を閉じて顔を背けた。  
「何をしてるんだ！」  
思わずグリッソムはサラを庇うようにして前に出た。  
「グリッソム主任、彼女が『ヒロイン捜査官』では？」  
グリッソムは舌打ちをした。  
グリッソムは何度か、ラボの責任者として、マスコミの矢面に立ったことがあるので、レポーターやカメラマンには顔と名前が知られていた。本来なら、そういうのはエクリーの仕事のはずなのだが。  
「その件は、後日、保安官事務所から正式にコメントがあるはずだ。それまで待てないのか！」  
グリッソムの剣幕に、二人の男は一瞬たじろいだ。  
サラでさえ、僅かに驚いた様子で目を見開いていた。  
「行くぞ」  
グリッソムはサラに顎で指示をした。両腕が塞がっていて、彼女を完全には庇えないことが、グリッソムにはじれったかった。  
ラボの入り口を見て、グリッソムは声を張り上げた。  
「警備員！」  
人影はグリッソムの方を振り返った。  
「この人達を、抑えてくれ！」  
二人の警備員が、警棒を取り出しながら駆け寄ってくる。  
カメラマン達はそれでも、執拗にグリッソムとサラの後を追いかけた。  
「グリッソムさん！なぜ彼女の情報を隠すんですか！？」  
「報道規制を敷いたというのは本当ですか？！」  
グリッソムとサラは一瞬視線を交わしたが、お互い何も言わず、無言を貫いたまま、なんとかラボの中に滑り込んだ。  
「何の騒ぎだ」  
そこに立っていたのは、エクリーだった。  
「マスコミだ。サラの写真を撮られた」  
グリッソムが答えると、エクリーは眉を吊り上げて飛び出ていった。  
二人はそのまま、早足で証拠保管庫へ向かった。急いで記入を終え、廊下に出たとき、まだ先ほどのカメラマン達がエクリーと押し問答しているのが見えた。  
二人は思わず、同時に溜め息をついた。  
それからふと、サラは眉を顰めた。  
「ね、・・・どこから見られてたと思う？」  
一瞬怪訝そうに首を傾げたグリッソムだったが、すぐに思い当たって息を飲んだ。  
「あ、いや・・・」  
必死で考えた。  
「・・・もしそうなら、車から降りた瞬間に駆け寄ってきたはずだ」  
「・・・だといいけど」  
サラは両手を腰に当てて、溜め息をついた。  
「最近、油断しすぎよ」  
「すまない・・・」  
サラは今度は胸の前で両腕を組んだ。そしてしばらく、ブラブラと右脚を揺らした。  
ああ、良くない仕草だと、グリッソムは気付いた。  
サラはさっと周囲に目を配り、誰も近くにいないことを確認してから、口を開いた。  
「あたし達、しばらく、・・・会わない方が良いかも」  
申し訳なさそうに、上目遣いで言った。  
グリッソムは激しく下唇を吸った。反論したかったが、出来なかった。  
「仕事でペアを組むのも、・・・すごく、慎重にした方がいいと思う」  
サラの言い分が正論過ぎて、グリッソムは項垂れた。  
「君とは・・・話がまだたくさん、残ってる」  
「分かってるけど」  
サラがグリッソムを遮った。  
「でも今は、無理出来ない。危険すぎる」  
グリッソムは深々と溜め息をついた。  
「そうだな」  
あまり納得はしていなかったが、グリッソムがそう言ったとき、  
「グリッソム！」  
大声で彼を呼ぶ声がした。  
グリッソムはうんざりした顔で、振り向いた。  
「何だ、エクリー」  
「オフィスに来てくれ」  
そう言ってエクリーはさっさと踵を返して去って行く。  
グリッソムはちらりとサラを振り返り、肩をすくめる彼女に、もう一度溜め息をついた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

シフトの終わりかけに、サラはグリッソムのオフィスを覗いた。  
「呼んだ？」  
グリッソムが顔を上げる。  
「ドアを閉めてくれ」  
サラは一瞬グリッソムを目を細めて見たが、すぐに黙って従った。  
「ブラインドも閉める？」  
サラが冗談めかして言うと、グリッソムは真剣に考え込んだ。  
「そうだな・・・」  
「ちょっと。冗談よ」  
慌ててサラは言った。そしてグリッソムの言葉を待たずに、机の近くまで来ると、その前の椅子にすとんと腰を下ろした。  
「で、何？」  
グリッソムは眼鏡を外して、サラを見つめた。  
「表彰の件だ」  
ああ、とサラは自嘲気味に笑った。  
「一両日中待ってくれるんじゃ無かったの？」  
「朝一で、市長に報告したいそうだ。セレモニーをするなら急いでスケジュールを合わせないと行けないし、」  
「あたしはどんなセレモニーにも出るつもりはないし、褒賞だって受け取るつもりは無い」  
サラはグリッソムを遮って、淡々と言った。  
「あなただって、それに賛成だったはずでしょ？」  
「褒賞くらいはと思うが・・・」  
サラは一瞬考えたが、直ぐに首を横に振った。  
「ダメ」  
グリッソムはふと首を傾げた。  
・・・ダメ？  
要らない、ではなく、駄目、だというサラの否定に、グリッソムは違和感を覚えたのだ。  
「駄目、とは？」  
グリッソムは静かに尋ねた。  
「ダメなものはダメ」  
サラの返答は短かった。  
グリッソムはしばらく、眼鏡をいじった。  
「なぜ、ダメなんだ？」  
グリッソムは優しく、もう一度聞いた。  
「だって、そういうの・・・市の広報とか、署の官報とかに、載るでしょ？」  
「・・・そうだな」  
「・・・ダメ」  
サラはブンブンと首を横に振った。  
「絶対ダメ」  
「なぜ？」  
グリッソムは再び、静かに問うた。  
「なぜって、ダメなものはダメなの！」  
サラが勢いよく立ち上がる。  
「理由が必要？」  
「・・・私は、知りたい」  
グリッソムはサラを真っ直ぐに見つめた。  
「とにかく、ダメ。イヤ」  
荒い息をして、サラは髪をかき上げた。そしてウロウロと部屋の中を歩き回り始めた。  
嫌がっているのか、とグリッソムは悟った。  
・・・何かに、怯えている。  
「何が、怖いんだ？」  
そっと尋ねる。  
案の定、サラはびくりとしたように足を止めた。  
グリッソムのことを、睨むように見る。  
「あたしの名前を、フルネームで検索されたら？警察の、データベースで・・・、裁判所のデータで、母の記録に、行き当たったら？マスコミが・・・」  
グリッソムはハッと息を飲んだ。そして、みるみるうちに涙で潤んだサラの瞳を見つめた。  
「ダメ。それだけは、無理」  
震える声でそう言って、サラは俯いた。唇を噛みしめた。  
サラが肩で息をするのを、グリッソムは数分間、黙って見ていた。  
やがて静かに立ち上がると、全てのブラインドを閉めて回った。  
それから、サラの隣に立つと、そっと肩を抱き寄せた。  
「サラ、ハニー・・・」  
顎に手を入れて、顔を上向けさせた。  
サラが困惑した表情をしているのを見て、グリッソムはちらりと笑った。  
「分かったよ。何とか、保安官と市長を説得してみる」  
サラの頬をそっと指で撫でる。  
その動きを、サラが戸惑ったように目で追った。  
「エクリーも、なぜか私と同じ意見だそうだ。・・・君が賞賛を浴びるのが、多分気にくわないんだろう」  
そう言って笑いながら、グリッソムはゆっくり顔を近づけた。  
サラは激しく瞬きを繰り返した。  
「待って、グリス、ここは・・・」  
抗議しようとしたサラの口は、しかしグリッソムによって、そっと塞がれた。  
「ん・・・」  
サラが小さく呻いた。  
しばらくサラは抵抗していたが、やがて諦めたように、唇を開いた。  
グリッソムの舌がゆっくり侵入する。そして、サラの舌を味わい始めた。  
サラは観念したように、グリッソムの腕の中で徐々に体をリラックスさせた。

いつもの。彼の、キス。蕩けるような。

サラは膝から力が抜けそうになるのを感じた。  
そんなサラの体を支え、グリッソムはゆっくりソファに移動した。  
二人並んで腰を下ろす。  
サラは甘美な世界に意識が飛びかけていたが、グリッソムがゆっくりサラの体を押し倒し始めた瞬間、我に返った。  
「ちょっと待って！」  
懸命に顔を逸らし、両手でグリッソムの体を押しとどめた。  
「あ・・・」  
グリッソムもまた、我に返ったように、体をパッと起こした。  
「ああ・・・」  
荒い息をして、グリッソムが髪をかき上げる。  
サラは信じられないという目つきでグリッソムを見た。  
そして、焦ったようにドアを振り返った。  
「ブラインドは、全部閉めた」  
グリッソムが言い訳めいて言うと、サラは、  
「いつの間に」  
呆然と部屋中を見回しながら呟いた。  
そしてもう一度、グリッソムを見た。  
「ダメ、絶対」  
ブンブンと首を横に振る。  
「ドアの鍵も、ちゃんと閉めた」  
うっかりグリッソムが言うと、サラはますます目を剥いた。そして、急いでソファーの端まで移動した。  
サラが逃げて身構える様子に、グリッソムはほんの僅かに男のプライドが傷付いたが、言わないことにした。  
・・・確かに、これは、「ダメ」だ。  
「冗談だよ」  
無理矢理笑って言い、グリッソムは立ち上がると、机の椅子に戻った。  
サラは胸に手を当てて呼吸を整えようとした。  
冗談だと言ったグリッソム言葉を、サラは信じてはいなかった。  
あの瞳。ブルー・グリーンの瞳の奥に、本能的な欲望の炎が揺れているのを、確かにサラは見た。  
そして、・・・自分も。  
どうしてくれる。  
サラは唇を噛んだ。そして勢いよく、ソファから立ち上がった。  
「もう、帰る」  
短く言って、サラはドアに向かってほとんど走って駆け寄った。  
「サラ」  
グリッソムの声が押しとどめる。  
「今日、行っても・・・」  
「ダメに決まってるじゃない」  
サラは振り向きながら容赦なく言った。  
そして僅かにショックを受けた顔をしているグリッソムを見て、少しだけ表情を緩めた。  
「さっきの話、忘れたの？」  
しばらく会わない方がいいとサラが言っていたのを、グリッソムは思い出した。  
「あ、ああ・・・そうだったな。・・・電話は？」  
サラは頭の中で、彼と話さなければらないことを数え上げた。そして、首を横に振った。  
「電話で、済ませられる話じゃ、ない」  
「でも、せめて、声が聞きたいよ」  
サラは小さくため息をついた。  
「今日は、これから、いろいろと・・・行くところがあるの」  
「その後は？」  
「・・・眠りたい」  
申し訳なさそうに、サラは言った。  
今は眠れる気分じゃ無いが、その頃までには、この体の疼きは鎮火しているだろう。そう、サラは切に願った。  
グリッソムは溜め息と共に頷きながら言った。  
「そうか、分かった。・・・すまなかった」  
サラは少しだけ微笑み返して、そして鍵を開け、部屋を出ていった。

* * *

TBC.

AN2 : "未遂"で止めたんで、許して！(笑)


	19. Rescue(05)

Episode 12.1 Rescue(05)

* * *

シフトが終わり、外に出ようとしたサラは、受け付けでジュディに呼び止められた。  
「正面は、マスコミがいるんで、裏口から出入りした方がいいですよ」  
なぜか囁き声で言われ、サラは眉を顰めた。  
ちらりと振り返ると、確かにカメラマンやレポーターらしき人たちが、出入りする人々を追いかけているのが見えた。  
「ありがと、ジュディ」  
お礼を言って、サラは溜め息をつきながら、方向転換して裏口の方へ歩いて行った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サラが病室のカーテンを引いて、ひょっこり顔を覗かせると、ブレンダが振り向くのが見えた。  
「サラ！」  
笑みが広がる。  
サラもまた、笑みを浮かべながら、ブレンダに近づいた。  
「ブレンダ、どう？気分は？」  
「頭と足が痛いけど、痛み止めを貰うと、しばらくは、大丈夫」  
サラはブレンダに頷きかけた。そして、ベッドを見回した。  
「お友達がいっぱい、来てくれたようね」  
ヘッドボード付近や、ベッドサイドのテーブルに所狭しと並べられたたくさんのぬいぐるみ、箱、花束などに、サラは微笑をこぼした。  
「うん！」  
ブレンダは嬉しそうに言った。  
「ぬいぐるみはやめにして正解だったみたい」  
そう言いながら、サラは手に持っていた小包みをブレンダに差し出した。  
ぱあっと、ブレンダに驚きと笑顔が広がる。  
「私に？」  
「そう。お見舞い」  
ブレンダはいそいそとラッピングを剥がし始めた。  
「本？」  
出てきた一冊の本に、ブレンダは首を傾げた。そしてちょっと唇を尖らせた。  
「私、あんまり本は読まない・・・」  
「お母さんに聞いたわ」  
サラは眉を上げて言った。  
「だから。入院中だけじゃ無くて、退院してからも、またサッカーが出来るようになるまでは少し、かかるでしょう？その間くらい、少し、何か読んでみたらどうかなって思って」  
ブレンダはぷくーっと頬を膨らませた。  
「ママみたいなこと言う」  
サラは声を上げて笑った。  
「これ、どんなお話？」  
まだ少しふて腐れたようにしながら、ブレンダはパラパラと本のページをめくった。  
「赤毛のアン。私もあなたくらいの年の頃に、大好きで、何度も読んだ本」  
「・・・どんな、お話？」  
ブレンダはもう一度聞いた。  
サラは説明しようとして、そして急に黙り込んだ。

・・・しまった。何も考えずに、自分が当時好きだったからと選んで持ってきてしまった。  
アンは、孤児だった。貰われた先で、成長する物語だった。

今のブレンダの境遇と、重なるような。

何てものを選んでしまったんだ、とサラは唇を噛んだ。  
だが次の瞬間、養母のエミリーの言葉が脳裏に甦った。

 _－－何があの子のためになって、ならないかは、大人が決めていいことだとは、思わないんです。そうやってあの子を憐れんで、あの子のしたいことや可能性を狭めたくないんです_

サラは深呼吸をした。  
そう。決めるのは、ブレンダ。  
好きになるも、ならないも、受け入れるも入れないも、ブレンダが決めること。  
この素敵な小説を、サラは、ブレンダにも教えたかったから、持ってきた。  
掛け値無しのその純粋な気持ちこそ、きっと一番大事なものだ。

「サラ？」  
ブレンダの声に、サラは我に返った。  
「ごめん。ちょっと内容が、もしかしたら、あなたには他意があるように思われちゃうかもって、少し気になっちゃって」  
「他意？」  
ブレンダが首を傾げる。  
「んー」  
サラは思わず苦笑した。ちょっと難しい言葉だったかと、サラは思考を巡らせた。  
「特別な意味があって、持ってきたわけじゃないの。でも、もしかしたら、あなたは、ちょっと嫌な気分になるかも」  
ブレンダが怪訝そうにサラを見上げた。サラは少しだけ微笑んで、ベッドの端に腰を下ろした。  
「でも、私は単純に、このお話が好きだったから、同じお話が好きな友達が増えたらいいな、って思って、持ってきたの」  
「・・・分かった」  
まだ少しよく分からない様子だったが、ブレンダは頷いた。  
「で、どんな話？」  
「アンって言うね、そばかすだらけの女の子が、孤児院から、ある兄妹に引き取られて、幸せを見つけていくお話」  
「孤児院？」  
「家族がいない子供が、預けられる施設よ」  
「児童ホームみたいな？」  
「そうね、今で言う児童ホームかもね」  
「ふーん」  
ブレンダの表情は特に変化が見られなかった。サラは心の内でホッと安堵の息をついていた。  
「どんなところが面白いの？」  
説明をしようとして口を開きかけたサラは、だが次には笑ってブレンダの額をこつんと指で突いた。  
「ダメよブレンダ。読まずにお話を知ろうと思っちゃダメ。ちゃんと自分で読んで、気に入ったところを教えて？私ももう一度読んで、思い出しておくから」  
「サラも、読む？」  
「読んでおくわ」  
確か本棚にシリーズがまるまるあったはずだ。子供向けの物はあのゴタゴタのうちにどこかへ行ってしまったが、大学時代にシリーズを全て揃えた。  
ブレンダはパラパラとページをめくっていたが、ふとサラを見上げると、  
「読んで」  
首を傾けて言った。  
「あたしが、読むの？今？」  
「うん、読んで！」  
目を輝かせて、ブレンダは本をサラに差し出した。  
「そしたら、サラも一緒に、思い出せるでしょ？」  
サラは笑った。  
「分かった。でも、私、この後予定があるから・・・」  
サラはちらりと腕時計を確認した。  
「一時間だけね」  
「うん！」  
ブレンダは両手で器用に体を何度か浮かせながら、ベッドの左端に寄った。そして、嬉しそうに、自分の右隣をポンポンと叩いた。  
ここに座って、ということなのだろう。  
サラは言われたとおりに隣に座り直し、本の表紙を開いた。  
最初のページを開くときの、あのワクワクした感覚が、甦ってきた。  
そして同時に、懐かしさが胸に押し寄せてきた。

・・・昔、父に絵本をよく読んで貰ったっけ。

こみ上げかけたものを、サラは必死で飲み込んで、一行目を読み始めた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サラは腕時計をもう一度確認し、読んでいた本を閉じた。  
そっと隣のブレンダを見下ろす。  
ブレンダは健やかな寝息を立てていた。40分ほど経ったところで、痛み止めのせいだろうか、それとも退屈になったのだろうか、とにかくブレンダは気がついたら眠りに落ちていたのだ。  
我知らず微笑を浮かべ、サラは無意識に、身をかがめていた。  
ブレンダの額にそっとキスをして、サラは本をベッドサイドのテーブルに置き、ベッドから降りて立ち上がった。  
そしてふと、今自分がした行動に、驚いて、思わずブレンダを振り返った。

・・・子供に、私が、キスをするなんて。

信じがたい気持ちで、思わず首を振った。  
ふうっと息を吐いて、もう一度ブレンダを見つめ、それから、サラは病室を出ようと、カーテンをくぐった。  
廊下に出て、サラは直ぐにエミリーに気付いた。  
「どうも」  
エミリーの方も気付いて、ベンチから立ち上がった。  
「あの子が本を読んで貰うなんて」  
エミリーは可笑しそうにクスクスと笑った。  
「寝ちゃいましたけど」  
サラが苦笑して言うと、エミリーは首を振った。  
「40分ももつなんて、初めてのことですよ」  
サラは片眉を上げた。  
「ずっと見てたんですか？」  
「ええ、まあ」  
サラはちょっと照れくさそうに鼻を掻いた。  
「あの子、渡しました？」  
エミリーに聞かれ、サラは首を傾げた。  
「何を？」  
「やっぱり忘れたのね・・・」  
エミリーが呆れたように笑う。  
「あなたに渡したいものがあるって、言ってたのに」  
「そう・・・なんですか」  
「全く。いっつも忘れ物が多くて」  
思わず愚痴をこぼしているエミリーに、サラはお愛想笑いを返した。  
「それじゃ、私はこれで・・・」  
「また、来て下さいね」  
立ち去ろうとしたサラに、エミリーが声をかけた。  
ふと足を止めて、サラはエミリーを見た。

参考になるかならないか分からないけれど。  
一例として、聞いてみる価値は、あるだろうか？

「一つ、聞いてもいいですか？」  
サラの言葉に、エミリーは首を傾げた。  
「何でしょう？」  
「・・・もし不快に思われたら、答えなくても、いいですから」  
エミリーはほんの一瞬口を引き結んだが、直ぐに、  
「どうぞ」  
頷いて、サラを促した。  
「・・・なぜ、ブレンダを？」

・・・なぜ、里親のリズは、私を？

エミリーはじっとサラを見つめた。  
そしてしばらくして、溜め息をついた。  
「ごめんなさい、それは、言えないかも」  
サラは思わず唇を噛んだ。  
「ですよね、失礼なこと聞いて、ホントすみません」  
口早に言って、サラは去ろうとした。  
「いえ、そうじゃないの、そういう意味じゃ無いの」  
エミリーは慌てて言い、サラの腕を強く掴んで引き止めた。  
「言葉で説明するのは難しい、そういう意味よ」  
サラは足を止め、エミリーを見つめた。  
「あの子の事件、境遇のことは、詳しく聞いています」  
エミリーはちらりと背後の病室を振り返った。  
「本当の生みの親が誰かということも」  
声を落としたエミリーに、サラはふと言った。  
「ブレンダは、そのことは・・・」  
「それだけは知りません。教えてません。教えるつもりもありません」  
サラはそれはそうだろうなと思い、ただ頷いた。  
姉だと信じていた人間が、自分と同じ目に遭い、その結果の産物が、自分だと知ることは、どれほどの衝撃だろうか。  
「それが、養子に迎えるときの、実母との約束です」  
エミリーの説明に、サラは落としていた視線を上げた。  
「約束？」  
「ええ」  
エミリーは頷いた。  
「親権を手放し、養子縁組をするにあたっての、彼女からの希望は二つありました。一つが、自分が生みの親だとは教えないこと。そして、二度と面会に来ないこと」  
サラは眉を顰めた。  
「二度と会わない？」  
「姉妹として会い続けることは、いつか破綻すると、思ったんでしょう」  
エミリーはふっと息を吐いた。  
「ブレンダは今でも、お姉ちゃんに会いたいと、言っていますが・・・」  
サラは俯いた。

エミリーの主義で言えば、会うか会わないか、真実を知るべきか否か、他人が決めるべきでは無いと考えているはずだ。  
だが、それを折り曲げてでも、ブレンダに決めた。  
サラはますます、その理由を知りたくなった。

「普通、子供が授からない夫婦は、赤ん坊からの養子縁組を望むでしょ？」  
ふうっと一つ息を吐いてから、エミリーが話し始めた。  
「でも私たちは、そこにはこだわってなかったんです」  
エミリーは遠い目をした。  
「自分たちの赤ちゃんを持つことは諦めて、色んなところに、養子縁組斡旋の業者や、ソーシャルサービスのセンターに、登録に行きました。たくさんの子供達と、面談をしました。でも、決められなくて。どの子も難しそうに思えて」  
「・・・そうでしょうね」  
「だから、そういう意味で言ったら、ブレンダは特に厳しい状況の子でした。普通なら、資料を見ただけで、敬遠してしまいそうな」  
サラは黙って聞いていた。  
「もう、疲れて、養子を探すのも、いったんお休みにしようかと思ってたんです」  
エミリーは気付かないうちに、じっと病室のカーテンを見つめていた。  
「でもあるとき、ブレンダを見たときに、もう本当に、不思議なもので、ああ、この子が娘になるんだ、って思ったの」  
「・・・直感だった、ってこと？」  
「そうねえ・・・」  
エミリーは上目遣いで少し考えた。  
「私はどちらかというと無神論者なんだけど・・・」  
言いながらエミリーは苦笑した。サラも少し苦笑を返した。  
「あれはもう、言うなら、神の啓示」  
サラは少し浮かべる表情に困った。  
「変でしょ？」  
「・・・えっと」  
困ったように頬をかくサラに、エミリーは軽く笑った。  
「いいのよ。でも本当にそうなの」  
それからふと、エミリーは少し楽しむような表情を浮かべて、サラの顔を覗き込んだ。  
「あなた、恋人は？」  
唐突な質問に、サラは面食らったが、  
「あー、ええ、います」  
正直に答えた。  
「その人と初めて会ったとき、何か感じなかった？」  
サラは大きく深呼吸をした。  
思い出すだけで、甘酸っぱい思いが甦った。  
「・・・ええ」  
「それと、同じことじゃないかな」  
エミリーは言った。  
「絆って言うのは、本当は最初から存在していて、だから出会うと分かるの。そして、絆は、育てていくものなんじゃないかと、私は思ってるの」  
サラはブレンダの病室のカーテンを見やった。  
エミリーもまた、カーテンを見つめた。  
「時間は、大丈夫？」  
ふとエミリーが言った。サラは慌てて腕時計を見て、壁により掛かっていた体を起こした。  
「デートかしら？」  
エミリーが楽しそうに言う。  
サラは否定しかけて、首を傾けた。  
「・・・みたいなもの、かな？」  
相手は、彼氏じゃ、ないけど。とは、言わなかった。  
エミリーは眉を上げて見せた。  
「お嬢さん、オバさんから一つだけ、忠告。恋人に隠し事だけは、ダメよ？」  
サラは笑った。  
「肝に銘じておきます」  
ひらひらと手を振って、サラは去って行った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

ダイナーの駐車場に車を停めて、サラはシートベルトを外した。車を降りかけて、しかし、サラは体を止めて、シートにいったん座り直した。  
腕時計を見て時間を確認する。  
それから、携帯電話をカバンから取り出した。それを何度か開け閉めしてから、やっとで、サラは電話を開き、番号を押した。  
「・・・グリッソム」  
眠そうな声がする。  
「サラ。ごめん、起こして」  
「・・・どうした？」  
「一応、あなたに、言っておこうと思って」  
「・・・何を？」  
グリッソムの声はまだ寝惚け気味だ。  
サラは微笑を浮かべたが、直ぐに深呼吸をして、伝えた。  
「これから、ハワードに会う」  
「ハワード？・・・って、誰だ？」  
「今日、花束をくれた大学生」  
受話器越しに、ガサゴソと物音がした。恐らく、グリッソムが起き上がったのだろう。  
「デートは、しないんじゃなかったのか？」  
グリッソムの声からは、怒っているのか、皮肉を言っているのか、判然としなかった。  
「お願いしたいことがあって、それで・・・」  
「お願い？」  
「もし、マスコミに、彼がインタビューを受けたりした時に、私の名前を、明かさないようにって」  
グリッソムが大きく溜め息をついたのが分かったが、サラにはそれが、何を意味するものなのかは分からなかった。  
「そうか。分かったが、いちいち君の行動を私に知らせなくても、大丈夫だよ」  
「あとでゴタゴタしたくなかっただけ」  
「ゴタゴタ？」  
「あたしがあなたの知らないところで、若い男と会ってたって聞いたら、いい気分じゃないでしょ？」  
「私が嫉妬するとでも？」  
グリッソムは言葉の選択を誤ったことに気付かなかった。  
「あなたは気にしないのね、そう。だったら余計な電話してごめんなさい。後ろめたくならないように、自分のために話しただけから。起こして悪かったわね、じゃ」  
サラは一気に言って、電話を切った。携帯電話をカバンに放り込んだ。  
がつんとハンドルに頭を当ててから、サラは深呼吸を繰り返した。  
もう、本当に、ムカつく男。  
一度、二度、と首を横に振って、それから、サラは車を降りた。

「ハワード」  
メニューを眺めていたハワードは、呼ばれて顔を上げた。  
「やあ、サラ」  
「遅れてごめんなさい」  
正午の約束に、5分過ぎていた。  
ハワードは笑顔で首を横に振った。  
「いいよ。何か食べる？」  
「いえ、私は紅茶だけで」  
「分かった。アイス？ホット？」  
「アイスで」  
ハワードは頷き、ウェイトレスを呼んだ。  
事故の時のことを少し話している間に、ドリンクは直ぐに届いた。  
「それで、頼みって？」  
お互いに二口ほど飲んだ後で、ハワードが尋ねた。  
「あなたのところに、マスコミは来た？」  
ハワードはその質問に少し驚いたようだった。  
「あーうん、何件か、大学を通して取材の申し込みがあったみたいで、今日の午後から、何人か、会う予定が入ってる。あの時一緒にいた、水泳部のみんなと一緒に」  
サラはホッと安堵の息をついた。良かった、手遅れじゃなかった。  
「インタビューで、私の名前を聞かれるかも知れないけど、言わないで欲しいの」  
「・・・いいけど・・・どうして？」  
ハワードは首を傾げた。  
「あー、その、何て言うか・・・仕事上、いろいろと、差し障りがあるというか」  
サラはアイスティーのグラスに刺さっているストローでぐるぐると紅茶をかき混ぜた。  
氷がぶつかる高い音がした。  
「分かったよ」  
ハワードは特に深く考えること無く答えた。  
「いい？」  
「いいよ。名前は、聞いてないって言う」  
サラは深々と息を吐いた。  
「ありがとう」  
「こうして、デートしてくれたし、それくらいのこと、するよ」  
にこりと笑うハワードに、サラは困ったように頬をかいた。  
「あのね、ハワード」  
一つ咳払いを挟んで、サラは続けた。  
「さっきは同僚がいたから、はっきり言えなかったけど、その・・・」  
サラはもう一つ咳払いをした。どうして、これを言うのは、いつも、こう、気恥ずかしいのだろう。  
「私、恋人が、いるの」  
ハワードはコーラを飲んでいたが、静かにストローから口を離した。  
そして、テーブルの上に目線を落とした。  
「・・・あー、そうか。やっぱり、そっか」  
「だから、その・・・ごめんなさい」  
ハワードはしばらく下唇を噛んでいた。  
それからふと、顔を上げて尋ねた。  
「彼氏が今いなかったら、僕とデートしてくれた？」  
サラはハワードを見つめ、それから、ゆっくり首を横に振った。  
「年下過ぎて、ダメ？」  
青年の真っ直ぐな黒い瞳を見つめ、サラはもう一度ゆっくり、首を横に振った。そしてちらりと笑った。  
「私が・・・年上が、趣味だから」  
ハワードも笑った。  
「そっか。そりゃあ無理だな」  
「ええ。ごめんなさい」  
二人は笑い合った。  
「あなたの彼氏は、幸運な人だ」  
サラはまたふと、真面目な顔をした。  
「いいえ」  
「どうして？・・・本当は、悪い女なの？」  
ハワードの悪戯っぽい言葉に、サラはちらりと笑って、そして答えた。  
「私が、幸運なの」  
「彼が・・・あなたを選んだから？」  
サラははっきりとは答えず、首を小さく傾けた。  
「でも・・・彼だって、思ってるはず。あなたが彼を選んでくれて、ラッキーだって」  
「どうかな」  
サラは窓の外を眺めた。  
「だと、いいけど」  
「・・・科学捜査官には、ずっと、なりたかったの？」  
ハワードの声に、サラは視線を戻した。  
「もともと科学オタクでね。まあ、導かれたというか」  
「そっか」  
「ハワードは、どうして看護を？」  
「救急救命士になりたいんだ」  
サラはハワードの瞳が輝き始めたのを、少し気圧されたように見ていた。  
「だから、事故の時、ここで何もしない訳には行かないって思って」  
「そうだったの」  
それから三十分ほど、サラはハワードが将来の夢について語るのを、微笑ましそうに見つめながら聞いていた。

* * *

TBC.


End file.
